Lapis & Lazuli
by Spades231
Summary: Follow Emilia Lapis Wattson and Emile Lazuli Wattson as they tackle life with the gems and another perculiar half breed like them. [Rated M for gore, language, dark themes/humor, homosexual relations between charcatera and sexual descriptions.][Image was commisioned from a friend, its is now owned by me.] DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Lapis & Lazuli

Chapter 1: "My Name is "Lapis!"-"Lazuli!"

The water splashes up, and the seagulls fly off giving up of catching up to us while we race on the surface of the sea on a 2014 Victor OX motorcycle, speeding atop a narrow strip of ice that continually forms ahead of us. The early morning sun just starting to crawl up on the horizon. The clear blue sky, and the cruise ships off in the distance. The loud roar of the engine, and rush of cool morning wind on our faces. When suddenly the horizon of pure blue ends and the sandy beach comes into view. I inch up and yell and whoop with excitement.

"About time Emile, I was beginning to think you were lost." I say resting my chin on his shoulder.

He snickers, and shifts ever slightly as he accelerates, and the speedometer drops past 120 mph, the bike launches off the narrow ice streak, and onto the sandy beach, the suspension lurches before springing back in place. The bike does a doughnut kicking up a sandstorm in the process before Emile places his foot down stopping the bike, and letting out a deep laugh. I get off the bike, letting out a grunt, removing myself from the back seat and throwing the dark gray helmet at the driver, letting my navy-blue hair spill out.

"Jeez Emile way to be discreet!" I shout storming off in the direction of the town.

Emile removes his helmet, and leans over the handle bars with a smug smile, and stares out into the open sea he just exited.

* * *

The girl with the navy-blue hair and a black scarf, barrels through the empty streets with an annoyed look on her face. She passes a shop, with an oversized chocolate doughnut with rainbow sprinkles on it, her stomach reads her mind as it lets out an upset growl. She rubs both her palms across her exposed mid riff.

"ugh, I know, it looks _**SO**_ good!" she exclaims, wiping slobber from the side of her mouth, shoving a now free hand into her cargo shorts pocket. "But don't you worry soon that will-"

Her external monologue is cut short as she finds nothing but lint in her pocket. Her mind flashes back to the beach, her bag had slid off the bike and onto the sandy floor upon landing and had remained there as she made off in a haste. She drops to her knees in disappointment as another loud stomach growl makes itself known.

"Are you alright?" ask a soft voice, scaring the daylights out of her as she lunges back onto her feet in surprise. She scans the eye level surrounding and see nothing, confusion clearly painted on her face.

"Huh?" she says lowering her raised fist.

"Down here" says the soft voice.

She looks down and sees, a small child, with curly brown hair, fair skin, a pink shirt, and blue jeans prostrated on the ground where she once agonized her empty stomach. A light blush of embarrassment appears clear on her pale face.

"Oh, sorry about that you just really surprised me is all." She says helping him up.

"No. no its fine, you looked hurt are you better now?" ask the kid, looking up at her.

"Yeah, just starving is all" she says as she slouches against the buildings glass wall.

The boy stares wide eyed, with a gaping smile, and begins to giggle "My, my seems were both in luck, todays the special buy four get one free day at the _Big Doughnut_!" he exclaims with a five dollar bill clutched with a death grip in his right hand. She smiles at the thought, FOOD! Finally, something warm and sweet, and, and, and just not fish! Her smile evaporates as a thought comes into her mind.

"Alright, but what do I have to do for you?" she asks, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Oh, um…I guess some company for breakfast would be nice." The kid says with a sincere smile toward the girl.

She stands with absolute confidence, and smiles bombastically. Taking the kids hand and pushes on the glass door…it didn't open, she pushes again…she releases the hand and pushes and pulls on the door, until some short blonde girl rushes over saying "hey, hey, hey, hey take it easy will ya'."

A snapping sound is made as the door now opens and the employee looks at the girl causing the commotion. The boy pops in between the two and exclaims with a big smile, "Morning Sadie, this is my new special breakfast buddy!"

The would be anger melts from her face as she calms and giggles at the child's antics. She ruffles his hair before saying, "Well Steven you better take a seat because me and Lars-"

"Sadie! I'm going out to the pier Christine Meager is doing Olympic practice in a _two-piece suit_!" yells an orange haired teen, with gauged lobes, presumably this Lars.

Before she can argue he's out the door running, jumping and giggling the whole way to the pier with his phone out.

Sadie turns to the pair and sighs before continuing, "Alright so guess it's just me getting the store ready for the morning rush…"

"Ok!" Steven says as he spins in a swivel chair waiting for the meal to be ready.

* * *

The clock on the far-left side of the room reads…7:12, I got here at 6:23!

Another growl, louder this time, accompanied by a moan, but not by the girl no that's Stevens stomach!

"Special Breakfast Buddy, I…I…I don't think I can make it…" he says laying his face flat against the table.

"I'm right there with you Steven, by the way my name is-" I'm cut off as the smell of doughnuts and Sadie's image walk into the room.

"Come get your fresh hot, doughnuts!" she calls out, as me and Steven run to the counter.

A quick ring up later, and we've both eaten up four doughnuts and a very tasty coffee milk blend that she threw in for the long wait.

We exit waving back at the girl who's stuffing her gaze into a book while the store I empty.

"So, Special Breakfast bud-" Steven starts but is cut off when I cover his mouth.

"Steven, my name it's Emilia, please **use it**!" I exclaim before uncovering his mouth.

Before we can continue a loud revving, sound pierces the air as a blue and black blur of something zooms past us, an aqua marine and hot pink bag is flung off as it passes us.

"Woah, what was that!?" Steven ask oozing excitement.

I chuckle picking the bag off the ground and seeing the crudely written note stuck to the side using a piece of used gum, ew.

"Sis, I'm heading out for a drive. Try not to get crushed while I'm gone…" reads the note.

With grit teeth, she looks down at Steven with an awkward smile and says "That's my brother Emile."

"gasp you have a brother! Sudden realization!" did he _say_ the gasp?

I nod my head and stare at the kid. Before someone in the distance catches my attention.

A four-foot-tall, purple girl with an amethyst embedded in her chest…

"Hey Amethyst over here!" Steven call out, the girl hers him and rushes over in a blur of purple.

"Yo, who's the new girl Stevie?" she asks ruffling his hair, and fumbling him around.

"She's my Special Breakfast Buddy! But her names Emilia and she has a brother!" he announces

 _Amethyst_ seems uninterested as she looks else were, not paying us any mind before suddenly smiling and grabbing both are wrist and dragging us in the direction of the beach. I only then see the oversized tarantula with green and blue specked shards protruding from its back, a horrid chill runs down my spine.

"Common Steven lets go kick its butt before you know who stops the party! Emilia, you can help too!" Amethyst exclaims as she pulls a whip from the gemstone in her chest. And jumps to fight this thing.

Steven runs over and begins cheering her on from the sideline as her whip shreds specs off this overgrown pest, but yeah there no doubt now, these guys, they must be- A blur rushes past me with the over exited screaming I'm all too familiar with.

Amethyst and Steven look to see a boy hop off his motor cycle, leaving it to speed into the ocean, but that's not the part that gets their attention, it's when the boy summons a blue tinted knecht kriegsmesser that their jaws drop open and he cuts the spider in half with just one swing, narrowly missing its gem.

The celebration is cut short as he notices the ice wall his bike slammed into to keep it out of the water, "Lia what the HELL!" he yells running over to the bike.

Steven runs to the poofed gem monster bubbling it and making it disappear, before looking at Emile and Emilia, and noticing a _striking_ resemblance.

Emile's rant about how this is the third most important thing they own is drowned out in favor of a shocked Amethyst.

"Cool, right?" ask Emilia walking over to Amethyst, removing her black leather glove revealing half of a Lapis Lazuli gemstone in the shape of the yang symbol.

Amethyst takes a second before connecting the dots, "Then he must have-"

Before she can finish Emile removes his glove revealing his half of the gem, this time in a Yin symbol.

Before another word is uttered by anyone else Steven explodes with excitement saying "YOU GUYS ARE HAVE GEM LIKE ME!"

Emile looks directly at me as the last of his rage bubble under and we nod.

"Hi there my names Emile Lazuli Wattson, and that _thing_ over there is my sister Emilia Lapis Wattson and we go by **The Lapis Lazuli Twins!"** Emile exclaims while taking a sentai pose, Steven chuckles.

I interject with "No we don't."

* * *

 **Authors Notes:** Okay hi everyone, thanks for reading the first of hopefully many chapters to come!

I really can't believe I did it, after so long without writing to put this on paper or er screen and post it…almost surreal.

I got the idea for doing my own Steven Universe Fanfic from Vendicor, and wow it's so much fun writing again after such a long break, I have a lot in store for the crystal gems and the Lazuli Twins ("don't call us that") in store next time till then take it easy…

Quick note, I plan to update every 1-2 weeks!

Have a blast reading everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Lapis & Lazuli

Chapter 2: "My Name is "Lapis!"- "Lazuli!" Part 2

With the dust settling, and the adrenaline dying down, Steven orients himself to look at the two, he now clearly sees the resemblance between the pair, the frame, the hair, their crystal blue eyes.

Amethyst laughs at the pair as they argue what they'll call themselves. Steven runs over, and takes Emilia's hand and looks at the solid blue color and says "Wow I can't wait for Garnet and Pearl to meet you guys!" he jumps up and down with a giddy cheer.

Emilia looks over to Emile who's taken aback by the immediate acceptance by the child. Amethyst walks over and points over the nice-looking beach house just a way's down. The twin's eyes widen as they see the gems "base of operation."

Emile whistle and says "That's a nice pad you got their little dude." As he pats Stevens head. He quickly picks the bike off the ground to access the damage the twelve-meter-thick ice barrier Emilia made did.

Some scuffs, missing paint, a dent here and there… and a missing brake line? Emile glares at his sister with aggravation and sorrow seeded in his eyes.

"Calm down, it would've been worse if it went into the water!" she exclaims in her defense, hands raised with open palms. Amethyst just continues to switch from awe of another gem hybrid and the comedic tension they put off.

"Steven! Amethyst! What happened!" Yells a tall petite woman, wearing mix of blue and white with a pearl embedded in her forehead.

Emile has an ominous feeling growing in his gut the minute he spots the taller one behind her, a square afro, and intimidating figure. They stand before the group in a matter of minutes, but Steven gives them no time to question anyone as he uses himself to snare the petite woman's leg.

"GUYS THEY'RE _HALF GEM_ JUST LIKE ME!" Steven exclaims with a toothy smile.

The two look the blue haired pair agape, caught off guard by the news. Emilia steps forward and prepares to explain.

* * *

"Hi their crystal gems, I am Emilia Lapis Wattson and the baby throwing a tantrum over his toy behind me is my brother Emile Lazuli Wattson, our mother was Lapis Lazuli and the reason we've traveled so far from home is to hopefully find answers," Emilia takes a breath after the brief explanation, she can feel her brother seething behind her.

The gems look between themselves before the bulky afroed one steps up to speak, "My name is Garnet, and this is Pearl, and I assume you've already met Amethyst and Steven, anyhow we welcome you to Beach City, but as for answers we don't have many of our own." Garnet concludes, by placing a hand on my shoulder.

The obvious disappointment from lack of information must be vivid on our face as she attempts to console me. I force a grin anyway before looking up at her "Hey that's fine, just because we don't know anything now doesn't mean we won't figure it out eventually" I say with half false optimism.

A loud sigh removes us from our gloom, we turn and see Emile with a truly ecstatic smirk on his face, "Alright cut that crap out, we figured out how to get here, we'll figure everything else out too, on the bright side we have people that are gems to help fill in the blank spots now" his uncharacteristic optimism catches her off guard. Not that he isn't a good person, but this isn't like his usual brooding, god complex personality.

The gems group around Steven as he starts asking them about, are there more half gems like me? Can they stay with us? Can I have a motorcycle!? My ears perked up when he asked if we could stay with them. An awkward silence is in the air before all the gems nod and look at us.

"We would be happy to have you stay with us" Pearl says stepping forward.

Emile props up his bike, and begins wheeling it to the beach house, Steven runs up next to him and starts asking him all kinds of trivial questions, Amethyst soon follows.

I walk up to Garnet and Pearl, a faint blush on my face, with a quick exhale then inhale I extend my hand to them "I…It's really amazing to finally get to meet you! I must have read the summary my mom wrote of you guys a thousand times and I still had no clue what to expect!" okay fan girl moment over.

The two gems look between the two, and pearl smiles. Before they can say anything, we hear Steven yell "WHAT!" with enfaces on the _a._ We look over to see Emile summoning his sword, and spinning it around a few times for Steven. Pearl waste no time rushing over and pulling Steven several feet away from Emile.

He smiles and says to her "Hey don't worry so much he just wanted to know if I could summon my sword whenever I wanted, and I think I cleared any confusion more than effectively" the blade disappears after one more twirl.

I look up at Garnet and say "He's harmless I swear." Emile seemingly takes offense to that, as he hisses at me.

The rest of the walk is in silence, up until we reach the beach house, at the base of the stairs is a van, with Mr. Universe on the side, and a mural of outer space with stars and a planet.

Pearl moans "Oh no" as Steven barrels forward toward the house, screaming "Dad, dad!" at the top of his lungs.

A balding middle aged man, wearing a wife beater and torn jean shorts, with a bad sun tan steps out of the van and says "Hey shhtu-ball" and lovingly embraces Steven.

"Dad, these guys are half gem just like me" he tells his father, who looks at the twins with shock.

Me and Emile step forward and introduce ourselves, and how the gems offered us a place of residence with them. He only nods, the idea that there are other half gems is… still sinking in.

"So, um, Emilia, Emile does your father know you're here?" Greg ask in a concerned tone.

Emile looks at me before replying, "Yeah, he's the one who told us to find the crystal gems so that they might help us fill in the blanks as to our origins." He says, its slightly abridged from what _father_ told us but the basic truth is there…mostly.

He seemingly accepts this and goes back to his son to say good bye.

Greg left quick enough, Steven still in disbelief that there are other like him quickly takes the pair inside. The house has that lofty/flat feeling, with one bathroom. Emile didn't ask about the statue outside so I didn't ask either. Steven puts on his best entertainer voice as he puts one hand on his waist, and holds up a thumb's up.

"Welcome to my humble abo…ab… my home" he gives up on abode after two tries.

The tour starts in the kitchen, before moving onto the bed area, then to the warp pad, the gems door, then just down the hall a broom closet and a bathroom.

The gems disappeared into their rooms for a bit, leaving the three of us unattended. When I see Stevens digital clock I can't believe it, "It not even eight yet!" I whine, and fall onto the bed.

Steven pops up and says "Ooh I know, I should introduce you to everyone on the board walk, you know so you can get used to Beach City."

I look over to see Emile shrug. "Alright Steven show us around town, be our guide" I say getting up from his bed.

* * *

In no time at all we were out the door, and visiting in no particular order,

Aqua-Mexican

Beach City Bikes

Beach City Funland

Beach City Music

Beach City Pier

Beach City Shop

Beach City Theater

Beach City Water Tower

Beach Citywalk Fries

Big Donut

Buddwick Public Library

Classic Thyme

Cone 'N' Son -

The Crab Shack

The Original Crab Shack -

Danny's

Dewey Park -

Everything Buffet -

Fish Stew Pizza

The Gift Shark -

It's a Wash

The Mayor's House -

The Miller Residence

Miroslaw's Jewelers

Ocean Inn

Onion's House

Lars' House

The Lighthouse

Seafood and Eat It!

Sports R Cool

Suitcase Sam's

T-Shirt Shop

U-Stor

Wiener in Hand

Smile –

Beach House

Crystal Temple

Abandoned Warehouse

Brooding Hill

Mini Golf Course

And finally The Forest

We fall onto our butts, in exhaustion. "Jeezus Steven, when you said a tour of the _town_ you had to do the **whole** _town_!" Emile exclaims wiping the sweat from his brow, and sighing.

Steven pants and says, "Of course! On the bright side, we spent the whole day pretty much on this tour, now we can just go home and…" his sentence is cut off as he begins snoring.

Lia looks over him, "Is he really asleep? Just like that?" she asks, looking at me.

I shrug and say "Looks that way" and sling the twelve-year-old over my shoulder, and start walking toward the beach house.

Lia runs up to me, and with a raised brow, she asks "Are you really okay with this?"

She doesn't say anything for a minute, waiting to see what I'll do, "What do you mean?" I reply.

"No you know what I mean, I don't need an explanation I just want a yes or a no"

"…I'm not sure"

"That isn't a-"

"I don't care"

"Why?"

"Why would I?"

She stops there, looking down, "Because I feel like this whole thing is my fault."

Damn it. "I said I'd help you, I agreed to help, can't exactly let you take all the blame now, can I?"

"I'm being serious here _Emi_ " she says, my feet freeze, Emi, wow nostalgic much.

"Hey Lia, stop worrying about it, everything's gonna work out, and this conversation will be nothing more than wasted breaths.

"…Okay Emile," she pauses before saying "If you're lying I'll kick your ass."

"I'd expect nothing less…"

* * *

We reach the beach house just as the moon starts peeking over the horizon, Emile is said he'd put Steven to bed, while I showered.

The hot water feels divine running down my skin, I can't believe I went a week without hot water. The nice smell of conditioner, a clean towel, my paja- "Oh no" I left them outside.

A knock on the door, stops her from panicking too much.

"Hey Lia, you left your pajama's out here" Emile says from outside the door, "I'm leaving them just outside the door."

"Emile to the rescue!" I exclaim, drying myself off with a crying breakfast friends towel.

I open the door just enough to snatch the lime green clothes off the floor, and the cold air still hit me, it was horrid, chilling to the bone.

I quickly slip on the silky PJ bottoms, and button up shirt, comfy.

I exit the bathroom with a cloud of steam, "Okay Emile it's all yo-" he's not here?

I hear whooshing, and slight grunts from just outside. I step onto the porch and see him working on another coat of sweat by practicing his sword swings. He must spend twenty, no thirty minutes of nonstop swinging in this, that, and the other direction, and stopping on a dime.

The sword finally vanishes as he drops onto his panting from exhaustion.

"You're really building up some serious stamina" he jumps at the sound of my voice, "But without a sense of your surroundings you're never going to get anywhere."

"That's why I keep you around isn't it?" he asks in between pants.

"Yeah guess so, now go shower, you smell like something a locker room threw up." He chuckles at my insult and heads past me, stopping at the base of the stairs, and turning to meet my eyes.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna like it here" Hey says with his signature overconfident grin.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:** Okay! Hey Everyone, well here's about two-five hundred more words than last time. Alright so it looks like there some stuff about the Lazuli Twins ("What did I say last- week!") that we or you still don't know.

I didn't make it very clear last chapter that this story takes place just after the first four episodes of season one, which means there's a little problem in that first chapter, being that Steven (as far as I remember, I haven't re-watched the episodes yet) shouldn't be able to bubble things (Gems, bombs, himself, so on so fourth) yet. Besides that, I think I did an okay job last time.

When I saw a review day 1 it was awesome completely unexpected and gave me a boost to write this right after publishing chapter one, took me two ish hours to write so I still have some decent stamina there. Starting chapter three soon which will start to follow the shows episodes for the most part minor to major changes should be expected, and I will still have more Author made arcs later on.

Like last time have a blast reading, till next time take it easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A side of Fries

The late morning sun peeks into the window, as I help Steven rummage through a pile of laundry for his pants.

"Tsk, tsk, you're a mess Steven" He says as he shakes his head, I can't help but chuckle at his self-criticism.

Our search and rescue is interrupted as pearl walks in murmuring something about knowing to have had something or whatever. We catch her eye, as she turns to us mildly worried about something.

"Oh Steven, Emilia have either of you seen a gem shard anywhere? It's very important." she ask looking through the pots and pans in the kitchen.

"Haven't the slightest clue" I reply laying my head on the sofa.

"No, have you seen my pants? Their also very important" he replies walking up to her.

Pearl sighs before explaining to Steven something about her shards being this, that and the other thing, with power or whatever. Honestly the lack of sleep is really starting to catch up to me. Its weird how she's still droning on, did she memorize a wiki page or something jeez, I guess maybe I should at least listen to the end

"-Could become a monster, that's why it's very, very important it's kept away from any kind of garment." My eyes widen at that last part, quickly getting off the floor in surprise.

Steven doesn't even flinch! What kind of monstrous training has he gone through!?

Pearl waste no more time with our silence as she lets us know "I'm going to go search in town."

Steven looks at her exit the door before cupping his mouth and shouting "For my pants!"

My knees felt weak, so much for " _monstrous training_."

A faint sound of hollow footsteps makes me jump, as something blue peeks around the corner of the hall.

Stevens pants walk out from the corner, "That's Unusual!" Steven shouts before running at his pants. I roll across the floor grabbing him, and getting behind the counter, then turning on the faucet.

"Why are you doing?" he ask in a cross of confusion and excitement.

Releasing him I use my aqua kinesis, to create a hydraulic strength gush of water that hits the pairs of pants slamming them into the stone wall of the temple. The pants fall to the ground with a squish, and Steven rushes over to them.

"PANTS NO!" he yells holding the blue jeans in his arms, "You can't leave me like this, we've done everything together!" he holds them to his chest, the shard spills out of the now limp pair of jeans.

After turning off the faucet, and walking over to him, I bend down and hold a pair of khaki cargo shorts out to him before saying, "It had to be down, but don't worry too much they'll dry faster if we hang them now."

* * *

I hang the pants over the guard rail of the patio/porch, while Steven changes.

Maybe they won't be drying all that quick after all, it looks like it just rained, and he clouds still haven't made way for the sun.

He wanted to put the gem in a sock, but I wouldn't let him, so I put it inside of a lunch box, and set it on the counter.

Steven walks out the door, with his cheeseburger backpack, and the Cookie Cat lunchbox, "Okay, I'm ready to go find pearl." He says mildly disappointed.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Screams Emile, as he sends a small boulder hurdling in to the ocean.

Steven's troubles apparently fade into the void at the sight of the fourteen-year-old Halfling chucking a hundred+ pound rock miles into the sea with such force. "AWESOME!" he yells running down the steps, with the lunch box in tow.

Steven rushes to the side of the sweat covered Emile, who pants vigorously to catch his breath. Stevie jumps up and down and says "Show me how! Show me how!" like a broken record.

Emile laughs, while he wipes the cascading sweat from his fore head, before saying "You got it little dude, just wait you'll be tossing cars around in no time."

"Emile! Your older than him set the right example or no example" I exclaim, walking up behind Steven.

He rolls his eyes, before placing one hand on his hip, and holding the other high above his head with one finger extended, "But then he'll never learn how to be the number one!" his proclamation echoes across the empty beach.

Steven still giddy, nods his head up and down, but reality must slap him hard as he straitens himself and ask Emile, "Were on a mission to bring this shard to pearl!" he shoves the lunch box in Emile's face "Wanna come with?"

Emile cracks his neck, and rubs his left shoulder, "Nah little dude, I'm gonna hit the showers and tackle fish pizza for some lunch." He says heading toward the beach house.

Steven visibly deflates at the rejection, but his dejected form doesn't last long as his stomach growls, "Gasp, I skipped the most important meal of the day! We have to remedy this immediately!" did he say the gasp _again!_

He runs off in the direction of that fry place he showed us yesterday I think it was called Beach City-walk Fries or something like that.

* * *

The perspiration is starting to accumulate on my brow as I catch up to Steven who got here a lot quicker. It takes one or two glances before I see him chatting with a kid in a fry? Soda cup? Costume with a red apron. Coming up behind Steven I hear the tail end of the conversation, the blonde kid speaks up.

"I just wish there was a way for this costume to do its job without me in it." The blonde kid says, clenching his fist.

"Maybe there is!" Steven says eyeing the lunch box. I make a move to snatch it, but stop about half way as the blonde kid, pulls Steven forward and ask "Hey who are you!"

Steven chuckles and says "That's my new friend Emilia, anyway I'll wear the suit for you Peedee!" he says smiling from ear to ear. I relax, and step aside as Steven dresses up in the costume.

While Peedee still take off the bottom half of the costume my phone buzzes, 'A text' I think?

"SIS! Help I left my stuff outside when I went into the bathroom, and Amethyst and Garnet are outside!" -Emile.

I can't help but laugh I mean it's hilarious, "Yo Steven I'm gonna run home and help Emile, be back soon ok" I say as I start my jog back to the beach house.

* * *

Rushing, through the door, with a simple "Hey." Directed at the two gems playing cards, as I grab Emile's bag from under the sofa and head for the bathroom.

"Hey it's me, I got your bag." I say into the door. It opens just a crack, and extends his hand outward saying "Thanks."

I let him grab the bag and close the door, "Hey now that you showered want to come with me to find Pearl and give her back the gem shard we found?" the question hangs there before he opens the door, to shrug and say "Sure."

He stuffs the duffel bag back under the sofa, and puts on his green plaid shirt, over his Five Finger Death Punch T-shirt, and he's wearing the cargo pants dad bought him last summer.

"Hey I just noticed, but did you let your hair grow out?" I really hadn't noticed.

"Well yeah, it's not easy to come across a barber while you're driving a motor cycle across the ocean." He says, flicking my forehead and running out the door.

Of course, the little twerp would run, just to make me run too. His augmented speed makes it difficult to even keep him in sight as he zooms across the sand. But he stops, unmoving staring toward the town.

I run up asking "Hey what's up?" but I don't need him to answer as I see the carnage.

Broken glass, people scurrying, wood, plaster, and French fries litter the ground. Steven and Peedee are next to pearl who's covered in what I can only hope is ketchup.

But that's not the worst of it, it steps out of the building, the costume, except its right eye is gauged inward, and its right side is covered in, again I hope ketchup. Only eight ways this could happen, but the most probable, "Steven, I was gone for twelve minutes! How did this happen!?" I question the freaked-out child, who can only scream as the animate costume makes a squealing roar.

"Who gives a fuck how it happened! Just know I'm gonna kill it! AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Emile screams as he summons his Knecht Kriegsmesser.

The swords forms in a second flat, a bit slower on the draw than usual for him, and he throws it! The blade pins the creature to the building with the cross guard, he summons another sword, but the spine and edge are still glowing, he steps forward and in a split second the blade extends, becoming tens of feet longer, cutting into not only the costumes but the building its pinned to with enough force to send the top half of the suit up into the air, leaving a giant gash in the wall.

Emile bolts forward as the sword he just summons vanishes and another one, in its standard form appears, and he performs a vertical slash separating the two upper halves of the costume, showing the light blue gem covered in fry grease.

The fight looks over…the costumes cut into three parts, the gem laying on the ground, and the battle scarred surrounding. But the creatures explodes into mustard and ketchup making Emile step back, the costume sows itself back together with fries and uses the fake fry on its head like a tentacle to wrap around Emile and bring him in close.

The costumes yellow gloves wrap around Emile's throat, but he just keeps smiling. He brings his feet up and starts kicking repeatedly into the costumes face, ketchup begins oozing out if it's stitched up face, Emile uses his sword to stab out the other eye stunning the costume, and making it loosen its grip on him.

"The last mistake you ever made ugly!" he yells as he lifts the blade high above his head and cuts the costume to ribbons with lightning fast slashes.

In the center of the still falling ribbons the light blue gems starts to glow again, but Emile grabs it in his left and in one quick ear popping motion shatters it, the smaller shards spill out of his hand.

I forget how much of a _monster_ Emile _is_ when no one's holding him back.

Pearl gasp, as she walks over to the dust and shards on the ground, she's speechless? Why I wonder.

"Do you know what you've done! This Gem was irreplaceable, this gem was important, this…this…this gem used to be like us!" she yells at him, tears forming in her eyes.

It's pointless though, after a fight like this Emile won't have any resentment.

He looks around, stares at Steven, Peedee, who I think is Peedee's dad, and Pearl who's trying to pick up all the gem dust and small shards. The blade in his hand vanishes, and he wipes the grease from around his neck.

"I'm sure that…gem was important, but in a fight, it doesn't matter what you _were_ it only matters what you _are_." He tells her walking over to the cowering children, and the shocked man.

"If anyone ask how this happened, freak accident, terrorism, juvenile prank, hell I don't care what you tell the insurance company, but if my name comes up…well I think my work speaks for itself." He walks off, back in the direction of the beach house.

* * *

Mr. Fryman pull out a butane torch from the pocket on his apron, and lights the costume on fire, before Pearl, who's eyes are just now clearing up from the tears and anger from before.

Peedee, and Mr. Fryman don't stay too long after, the insurance company said they'd send someone to assess the damages tomorrow morning.

Steven hugs Pearls leg, and I just stare at the pair. Why didn't I warn them? Why did I have to bring him along? Why couldn't I stop him?

"Emilia," Pearl pulls me from my thoughts "You can't blame yourself, I can't even fully blame your brother," how does she? "I can see it on your face, the resentment the self-loathing, but it's not needed, if I had just taken better care of the gem then none of this would've happened." She says, as her and Steven head back to the Beach House.

* * *

There long gone, but I'm still here sitting in the sand, looking at the Viking style funeral we preformed, staring at the remnant of the fire still floating out there, probably about to sink any minute now.

Even if everything she said was true, even if she meant it, it'll be a long time before any of us will be like before, and we still hadn't even formed any base of trust and this happens

"DAMN IT!" I yell, cursing myself, everything that old prick said would happen is happening!

"You shouldn't shout." That monotone, is chilling, and enraging, why? How is she so calm?

"Leave me alone Garnet." I Say raising my knees to my chest and lowering my head.

"Pearl and Steven seemed worried, and Emile, looked like he had just gotten back from a party." She says, sitting next to me. "Pearl told me what happened, it's never easy losing one of our own, even after they are…gone." She say, putting a hand on my back.

"We still have a lot to learn about _each other_ and this isn't a step backward, it's a stride forward, just a heavier one than we expected, life comes with those. Do you want to know who taught me that?" she ask rubbing my back, the tears rolling down my face, I nod my head not wanting to ruin the moment with a choked out 'yes.'

"Steven's mother, Rose Quartz, she was our leader, but more than that, she was a friend. She believed in second chances, What I want you to get from this is, that we are strangers today but in a year only a handful of people know that, and even less know for sure." She says, now fixing my hair.

"Garnet," I say, lifting my head to look at her visor.

"Yes?" she ask, almost sounding unsure.

"Let's go home" I say with a smile.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:** Holy Crap! That last part came straight out of nowhere for me, I didn't plan that at all, but the chapter felt so incomplete without it! So, happy I added it in.

So Emile's violent, Emilia's…what? Resentful? Upset? Originally, she was going to play a bigger part in the fight but then I decided it would make her seem more innocent to the gems if she didn't fight at all and instead Emile was the threatening one.

Let me know what you think/ how you feel about it and the fight by leaving a review!

Man, I'm really worried I'm not portraying the characters correctly but this felt right, Pearl, Steven, Garnet it seems right but I'm honestly not sure. But I think I set the standard for the twins nicely this chapter.

On a side note, if a chapter is a two-four parter expect those coming out consecutively with as little as a day between them, but usually five days to a week for a chapter should be fine, this is just for future reference and to make sure I stick to my own schedule.

Also, it's still really early, but I was wondering if anyone would be interested in a Boku No Hero Academia fan fic?

Just so you know I don't really like schedules, so if I have two chapters done, I'll more than likely upload one, but just in case let's say that you should expect an upload every Monday, just so that I and you know when the deadline is.

Okay I think that's all I wanted to say, so have a blast reading, and till next time take it easy.


	4. Chapter 4

Lapis 4

Emilia is a Part Timer/ Cat Fingers & Shapeshifters!

Emile was already asleep by the time Emilia, and Garnet arrived back at the beach house. Steven offered to share his bed with the female half gem.

The medium mattress, the soft blanket, and the small size of Steven meant Emilia could get the best sleep she'd gotten in weeks, since leaving the lab.

She dreamt of the early days, the days filled with the summertime pine forest, their fathers old log cabin, stories of awkward first dates, and even more awkward later date that their father would blush while telling. Her little brother Emi, following her through the woods to hunt for Beatles to show dad, or look at different fauna.

She would have loved the dream to last forever, but she always wakes up, eight minutes after four, twenty-six seconds before four o' nine. But this wasn't the position she'd gone to sleep in, she had spun around and devastated the beds blanket, and wrapped her arms around Steven, who's head rested on her chest. She gently removed herself, and fixed her unbuttoned pajamas, and rolled up sleeves.

"Can't sleep?" ask Emile, making her jump and shivers run down her spine, he casually takes a sip of iced tea.

"Wow my little brother is a creeper, how am I going to explain that one to dad?" Emilia says, with a smug smile.

"Yeah whatever, hey you busy later?" he asks, taking another of his tea.

Emilia shifts left to right with a puzzled look before smiling at her brother, "What's it worth to you?"

Emile and Emilia catch each other's stare, a silent moment, then another, and then several where they just hold their ground, sipping tea, or yawning.

"If you don't have anything to offer up that's fine I'm sure I'll be able to find something to do today with Steven." She says, resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

Emile clenches his eyes as he grumbles, "I…I'll owe you one…" he says looking away.

Emilia jumps off the bed, onto the first floor, and runs to the counter, "Anything! You'll do anything I ask!"

Emile, steps back a creeped-out expression on his face, "Any _one_ thing." He tells his sister, finishing the last of his tea.

"Alright fine, so what do you wa-"

"I want you to help me train!" he cuts her off, with a childish look of glee.

"Ugh, why aren't you strong enough?" she questions with a displeased frown

"NO! Don't you get it, _strong enough_ doesn't exist! Just weak and strong, and that fight with grease trap taught me something, our training from before isn't going to cut it in an actual fight, so I need someone I know won't hold back in a fight to help me train!" his hands rest on her shoulders, a discontent look replacing his gleeful one, the look of being forced to look failure in the eyes and _ask it_ to help you.

How could she say no? "Alright fine, when do we start?"

His hands slam down on the counter, "Right now!"

* * *

 **Time:** 06:37

Tension manipulation was an easy trick to master, and high velocity projectiles were even easier.

"Alright don't hold anything back!" yells Emile from the shore, his sword appearing.

A small stream of water lifts up, like a faucet without gravity. A simple shift of my fingers turns the stream into seven, small spheres of water, and then several more steams appear and do the same.

"You ready?" I ask, preparing the first shot.

"Always!" he yells back.

Bringing up both hands, like when me and Emile would play paper football, I take aim for Emile's…center of mass.

The water sphere in a second begins spiraling before becoming more ovular in shape, then it shoots off like a bullet, with a lot of recoil for me.

The oval, speeding towards him is cut in two as it splashes into the sand behind him, 'He cut it in half!?'

"Emilia! You need to be more fluid, adapt, integrate some martial arts or something but make it less noticeable that you want to aim for my nuts!"

I can tell my cheeks have a red tint, but that pisses me off, I turn and motion for five of the orbs to move with me, as I turn back to where he stands in the sand, releasing all five at once; a clear speed drop, 'Quantity over quality huh…'

Emile smirks, as the spheres rapidly approach, but the edge of the blade glows a light blue and he sends out a…a…a visible whoosh, the wind generated by his swing coated in light, that completely devours my water.

"The hell! since when can you do that!" I yell, running back to shore.

Emile, looks pissed off as he glares at his sister running at him.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" He yells hurdling himself at her sword overhead, with the same blue glow on the edge.

I create a water spout to carry me out of the way, Emile uses the charged-up attack to **split the water** so that he lands on solid ground and jumps at me again.

"STOP!" Yells a Steven from the shore.

Either way Emile's new attack must drain loads of stamina as he passes out just before reaching me.

* * *

 **Time:** 07:12

Steven and Emilia Lay an unconscious Emile back on the sofa.

"Why where you guys fighting?" ask Steven, as he searches through a closet for a blanket.

"Huh, oh we weren't, He asked me to train with him." Emilia says, looking Emile over for any signs of internal damage.

"Oh, ok…Hey Emilia I have to go help my dad at the car wash, do you want to help?" ask the twelve-year-old.

She looks down at him, the innocent smile, the same smile from yesterday… She coughs into her fist, 'I'm paying him back.' She says to herself. "Yeah just give me a second to change." She pats his head as she heads for the restroom.

* * *

 **Time:** 09:14

(A Bikini top, jean shorts, and a tight plain white tee.)

We've been at it a while, and a crowd is starting to gather, teen agers mostly, just sitting across the street in their cars waiting their turn. 'What a bunch of perv's.'

"Hey Emilia, can you help us with this one!" calls Greg

"Yeah sure thing Greg, I'll be right there!" I say, as I give the customer his change.

Running over to where Steven and Greg are I see a weird ice cream truck, turned campaign mobile. "What's this?" I ask with a chuckle.

"Oh this, It's Mayor Dewey's campaign mobile," 'called it' "I was hoping you and Steven could handle this one while I…tend to your fan club" he says looking at the lot of parked cars.

"Yeah, no problem" I pat his shoulder stepping past him, "Good luck with the boys!" I shout at him as me and Steven begin spraying down the car.

* * *

 **Time: 11:56!**

Well that was a pain, gunk in every nook, several layers of dirt, and the head on top meant it couldn't fit into the super soaker wash.

Steven falls on his butt, with an exhausted sigh, "Oh jeez, I didn't think it would take this long, I'm really sorry Emilia" Steven says, laying on his back, tongue hanging gout of his mouth.

"Hey guys, great job, Mayor Dewey will be back in a bit but after I pay you feel free to go home." Says Greg motioning for us to follow him into his office.

He hands Steven an envelope, "You did good today shtoo-ball so I'm giving you a bonus. Actually Steven could you wait outside for a moment I didn't get Emilia's completely counted out." He says, reaching into the bottom drawer of his old wooden desk.

"You got it dad!" Steven exclaims as he rushes out of the room.

"Mr. Universe you really don't have to pay me, I only came along to help Steven." I say, rubbing my sore shoulder.

"What no way, I'm only sorry I can't pay you more, look I appreciate the help but I'd feel like I would be cheating you if I didn't give you something at least." He extends an envelope to me, with an innocent enough look in his eyes.

He waves to us good bye as we head back to the beach house.

"I wonder if Emile's awake yet, what do you think?" Steven ask as we cross the street on the other sidewalk.

"Um, he's probably awake by now, sleeps not really his thing, and if isn't awake by the time we get there, then it shouldn't take too much longer.

"Oh, ok." He says.

Awkward silence seems so common, its infuriating, it's pointless, it takes up so much time.

"Hey dudes." Says a familiar voice coming from… a cat?

"Did that cat just talk!" I shout, stepping back, and drawing the water from my wet clothing and forming a sphere.

"Whoa dude chill, let's just calm down." Says, the cat as its shape shits into Amethyst!

The sphere deforms, and falls to the ground formless, "huh?" I ask.

* * *

Emile's soft murmuring is adorable, and a nice distraction from the news that _apparently_ gems have the ability to change their physical form at will!

"So yeah, just imagine what you want to turn into, loosen up, and then just shake into it" Amethyst says as she transforms back into a small purple cat.

Steven tries and ends up looking badly constipated, while amethyst keeps trying to convince him his form is just a little wonky.

'Alright, so I want to become a cat… I mean I guess so. Alright relax, *exhale*, and sake into it!'

Steven and Amethyst gasp. As I open my eyes, I see Stevens ankles, it takes me a moment to realize it, but I starts jumping with glee once I do.

"Yeah! I did it!" I call out as I run around the home, zig zagging around the bar stools, jumping up onto the counter, and running over the sofa.

"WWWWHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT! Amethyst no fair how come she became the whole cat and I can only change one finger!?" Steven ask frantically running after me.

"Don't know dude maybe you just need to loosen up more?" Amethyst questions digging into a bag of potato chips.

"So, um…how do I turn back?" I ask the two, more than a little worried about being stuck as a cat.

"Oh yeah that part, just clear you mind, like your napping and you'll just go back to being you." she says shifting back to her form and swallowing the bag whole.

* * *

Popping another fry into my mouth, and sipping on the double chocolate vanilla milk shake I picked up when me and Steven went to visit the fry place, (still under repair) after I turned back to normal.

Stevens cat fingers completely devour the meal before he so much as eats a single bit. "Hey! Guys common!" he yells bringing the cats up to his face as they all meow again and again. They've eaten almost all his fries by now. "Maybe cat fingers aren't the best finger substitutes…" he questions.

"DAMN IT!" Yells Emile flailing his arms around, and veins beginning to bulge at his frustration, "WHY THE HELL CAN'T I SHAPESHIFT!"

"Your too tense, or maybe it's because of the way our gems divide power across the two of us, you get augmented physical prowess, and a cool sword that shreds pretty much anything, plus that weird whoosh thing, and I have hydro kinesis the ability to shapeshift, honestly count yourself lucky and stop whining." I throw a fry at the dejected hybrid as I finish my explanation.

"Don't forget being an insufferable a-" He's cut off (thankfully) as amethyst pops her head through an open window.

"Yo, dude mission time, let's go make waves!"

We all rush outside to see the crystal gems in a small sailboat, gearing up to leave.

"I want to go!" says Steven, standing at the shore. "Yeah me too!" says Emile, Pearl looks down away from the hybrids.

"Swim for it little man!" yells Amethyst

As Steven digs his cat fingered hands into the salty crystal _water_ the cats hiss and screech, he quickly lifts them from the water, and Pearl loos at the child with worry.

"Steven? Steven what's wrong?" She asks him, leaning over the edge of the dingy.

"Huh, oh nothings wrong I just turned all my fingers into cats!" he exclaims showing the gems, and they gasp in unison.

"Oh Steven" sighs Pearl.

Emile pick Steven up out of the water, "Thank you, physical prowess." He mutters preparing to throw Steven at the gems like a football.

The gems panic, and prepare to catch the hybrid, "Emile stop!" I yell, he stops right as he brings Steve back for the throw. "He's in no condition to go on a mission, and you need to fix your bike already!" he groans as he carries the hybrid back to shore under his arm.

The gems wave at us, and say they'll be back soon. Emile glares daggers at me as he puts down Steven, Emile mutters, "She's such a kill joy."

I pat their backs, "There'll be more mission, Emile go fix the bike, Steven let's go see if we can't fix your shapeshifting.

* * *

Just across from us Emile, continues tinkering with the wires of the bike, mumbling about whatever. The sun just starting to set.

Stevens cat fingers have begun to spread, one arm is a whole cat, and his knee's just sprouted whiskers and a nose. "Emilia, what do I do!?" he whines jumping up and down, trying to force away the feline forms, making more pop out in the process.

"Steven stop!" I yell, but his body continues spawning these feline sprouts, until his becomes this blob of cats.

"AH HELP!" I hear his muffled yell from inside the cat's fur.

'Oh, crap what do I do!?' in my mental breakdown I shove one arm into the furry mass to try and pull out Steven leaving me with barely any time to react to the clawed hand the cats bring down on me, as they lay a deep scratch on my forearm, and back.

A tight grip grabs my shoulder, and yanks me away from the mass of fur, "I just remembered something!" yells Emile as he rears his fist, "These feline freaks hate water!" as he slams a fist into the mass sending into flying into the water, a small wall of sand being kicked up from the force of the punch.

"Emile what the fuck was that!" I yell using my power to create a inward bound wave to reel in the child, who's…completely fine and back to normal?

"Huh?" I ask, looking the boy over, who aside from some ripped clothing from his transformation, is completely fine, not even a bruise.

"I told you, they hate water, I assumed that the shapeshifting was a defense mechanism for him, so if he was in a situation or environment that it couldn't fit in it would revert or turn into something that better suited, but it looks like he passed out from oxygen deprivation, so the body couldn't shift form without any reference… and I guess those cats acted as a shield so that my punch wouldn't do too much damage to the core." Emile, explains hoisting the child over his shoulder and heading toward the beach house.

* * *

"Ha! Yahtzee!" proclaims Emile, taking the last slice of pizza as his reward.

Steven sighs, and I lower my book to look at the two, "Don't worry Steven I'll treat you to pizza later." As I finish my sentence the gems burst through the door, or rather it'd be more accurate to say Pearl burst through the door.

"Steven, it's going to be okay, just let me see…it?" she calms down as she sees the three of us lazing around.

"Pearl, don't worry Emile and Emilia helped me fix it!" Steven exclaims, showing her his hands.

"No need to thank me, it's all in a day's work." Says Emilie, taking smug pose.

"Right…well good work Emile." Says Pearl as I lightly chuckle.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Alright so we know who has what power, and we see that Emilia doesn't have all the answers, and that Emile can put two and two together to solve problems!

So about starting other stories, some that I'm considering are Bleach, One Piece (one-shot), and Boku No Hero Academia.

As always have a blast reading, and till next time take it easy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Giant Woman

Tuesday

Me and Emile, were just getting back from our drive, it was nice having the bike again.; but when I saw the damage to the pier and our friend Steven there I jump off the bike and rushed over to him, slowing only after seeing his hand and that of some small girl wearing a white blouse, with a blue dress, and pink boots.

"Uh, Steven is everything alright?" I ask the boy as Emile, walks up grinning immensely.

"Oh, hey Emilia, Emile this is Connie, we spent the day trying to get out of a bubble…" Steven says, letting the words hang there, making no attempt to ease the confusion me and Emile share.

"STEVEN!" yells Pearl, running up to the site of the damage, "Are you alright?" she asks looking the child over, Garnet walks over and bubble a gem that laying there on the ground.

Pearl and Amethyst start teasing the little kid about his female friend and even I start questioning him and his…motives, that is before amethyst picks up her two colleagues and Emile picks her up like someone would a baby and begins to walk behind Garnet.

"Let the kid have his fun now, and you can interrogate him later, kay sis." Emile says, with a satisfied grin on his face.

* * *

Wednesday

Our first mission was a bore, a slight panic when we thought we were trapped inside of a special gem pyramid, but Steven figured out some interesting stuff, and Emile turned the floor into ribbons with his sword alongside garnet who smashed it to pieces so we could destroy its core.

Thursday was crazy, our second mission, and we get stuck babysitting outside with Steven while the gems go inside to fetch some…whatever alien technology / magic crap was threatening the world today.

But it would seem our patience was rewarded as Steven met with _and_ befriended a pink lion, and yes, I still can't believe it.

It ended up protecting him, when Amethyst let the sand ball, thing touch the sand again and we had to capture it. Emile, swung around pillars like a monkey, snatching the ball, and we found that if we both try we can bubble objects, the translucent blue bubble was mesmerizing but Pearl demanded we send it away immediately. After tapping the top if the sphere, it disappeared.

"Don't worry the holding room, has a special frequency that catches all bubble and stores them accordingly." Garnet says fixing her visor.

* * *

Saturday

Our weekend with the gems was that of an interesting one, Steven and Amethyst invited us out to partake in an underground wrestling tournament, Emile was more than happy to do it, but I went straight to the gems and ratted the bunch out before some normie go hurt while they were playing make believe. Even their stupid stage names seemed over the top, Amethyst was the 'Purple Puma' Steven was 'Tiger Millionaire' and Emile was the 'Lazuli Leopard.' Honestly.

Later, Sunday that same weekend, Steven took us all to the Arcade, but monster attack cut our playtime short, Steven got a bad cut, and one of them grazed my leg, and put us both out of commission for a while, Emile was outraged that 'I was so careless in the face of combat!' and how dare I get hurt, it's sweet that he worries, even if he's annoying when he does.

Monday

Finally, after two weeks rest and recovery, were back in working order. So, to celebrate, Steven sets up a small checkers tournament, where the loser gets hit with water balloons. Emile just stand in waist high water, practicing his swings, and blocks. He's playing the loner, the tough guy who only cares about training, but he loves board games…he's being considerate of Pearl.

Kind of wish he hadn't now though since Pearl ends all her matches with this super move where she takes anywhere from four to six pieces at once, and then Steven pelts us with water balloons.

"'growls' Da-rn it, eesh Pearl don't you get tired of winning all the time?" I ask, laying back on the sand.

"Not at all, centuries of war and countless battles have locked the mindset of winning, anything else would simply be a waste." Pearl says, fixing the board to go against Amethyst again.

Amethyst just groans before saying "Ugh, your no fun anymore, this is why we never form Opal."

' _Form Opal?_ Oh, wait she means fusion right!' The thought pops into my mind.

Pearl retorts with "We don't form Opal because you're difficult and a mess."

Their heads clash, as Amethyst has a look an anger in her eyes says, "We don't form Opal because your uptight!" Amethyst claims, as Steven slides down the lifeguard chair, and pushes them apart.

"Guys! Guys! What is Opal?" he asks the two. With a wide smile.

Amethyst smiles and says "Oh, it's the two of us mashed together." Her hands interlock for emphasis.

Pearl scoffs, and begins to say something as Emile speaks up. "They aren't just _mashed_ together Steven, you see a gems body is made of a light that has mass, they perform a dance, or similar action that synchronizes the bodies and they merge creating a new sentient form with combined attributes to deliver a major butt whooping." He says, Steven just looks like his head is about to start steaming.

"That's…that's correct, but how do you two know about fusion?" Pearl ask looking between us.

"It's in our mother's journal." I exclaim, picking up the checkers board.

"Woah that's so cool, now tell me more about Opal!" exclaims the exited twelve-year-old.

"Well Steven, she's an ultra-powerful, stone cold betty that parts me," Amethyst says with a look of confidence, before switching to slightly more bred expression "and she's like kind of tall, that parts Pearl."

Pearl then calmly chimes in with "What Amethyst is trying to say is, Opal is a combined amalgam of our combined physical, and magical attributes fused into a single entity."

Steven grabs both of her clasped hands and rapidly ask "Wow can you do it right now? Come on form Opal!" Amethyst looks away at this, and blows her bangs out of her view.

"We only form Opal when it's absolutely necessary." Claims Pearl.

The conversation ends as we hear the warp pad, and Emile and Steven yell in unison, "Garnets back!"

I was hoping for a quiet day so that I could pick up P.K Hauser's new sci-fi adventure story, but nope Garnet shows up and I'm being dragged in by and exited Steven, and Emile.

* * *

She dusts off her shoulders and looks at Steven and his entourage as they step inside.

The hybrid runs up to the towering woman and says, "Welcome back!" with a quick pause he then asks, "Did you bring me anything?"

She hands him a rock and he places it next to several other on his night stand.

"Garnet how did your mission go?" ask Pearl, walking up to the towering figure.

"Good timing, I've discovered the location of the geode beetles of heaven and earth, Steven, Emile, and Emilia will be going and retrieving the heaven beetle while I go after the earth beetle." She says Emile and Steven jump for joy while pearl in a hilarious manner, losses her mind!

"What no it could be dangerous!" Pearl exclaims, hugging Steven.

"Actually, they'll be going after the heaven beetle which is at the top of the sky spire, which is safe, but you have a good point, Amethyst be there chaperone." The purple gem says, turning to face the warp pad.

Pearl and Amethyst both say "What!" one with worry the other with glee.

"Oh, calm down, you can both go chaperone." She says leaving the house, and a shocked Pearl.

"So, mission _leader's_ what's our departure time?" Emile asks through a grin.

* * *

The five of us group together on the warp pad, as Pearl activates it and they travel through the white stream of…whatever it is and arrive at our destination in a matter of seconds.

With a whistle I playfully bump Emile, "Hey Emile maybe we should trade your bik-"

"NO." He says cutting me off, as he stares at the giant mountain, "Wow, so this is the sky spire, I guess mom was a better artist than I gave her credit for." Emile says, looking back at me.

Steven pays it little mind, as he turns around and asks Pearl "Woah, so this is where the heaven beetle lives?"

She replies with a dejected "Apparently."

Amethyst adds "All the way at the top."

Steven starts asking a question about the stature of Opal, but Emile lifts the small boy off his feet and jumps several feet back.

"Idea!" he shouts, "One heck of an idea, we turn this into a race, us halfies versus you gems, first one to the top, claiming the beetle and making it back here to the warp pad wins!"

Pearl in me seem to agree as we say "No, that's a dangerous and stupid idea!" at the same time, while Amethyst is all for it.

"Alright three out of five are in favor so your over ruled!" he says as he bolts off with Steven riding piggy back.

Pearl doesn't miss a beat grabbing amethyst and bolting after them, it takes me a moment to realize what's going on as I groan and start trudging on after them.

* * *

Wild branches whiz past us as I blast past them, hoping over bushes, hopping into tree, really kicking into gear to get ahead of the gems. Steven laughs, and says "Woah, this is so cool!"

"You know it man!" I say, jumping off the tree's back onto the ground, and run by a goat.

We come up to this ladder section, and I tell Steven to hold on, as I breeze by it, skipping one or two runs of the ladder, with grin, reaching the top in no time, I look back to see Pearl, and Amethyst just getting to the goat.

Running through the shallow lake, splashing up plenty of water in my wake, and blazing forward.

Running across the rope bridge with ease, as I reach floating platforms Steven gulps and say, "Maybe we should wait for the gems?" with worry, which kinda hurt knowing he doesn't trust me.

I laugh, before jumping from the edge onto the first one, then the second, third, fourth, and so on, until we reach the temple, and run up its spiral path to the top.

* * *

I let Steven down, and stretch my legs, as Steven say "Hey look at that! It's a tiny temple."

"Is the beetle inside?" I ask walking over to him.

He chuckles looking into the structure before saying "Hey check it out, it's even got a little beetle bedroom, and little beetle bongos, and a little beetle baby-book"

"tsk, damn, it ain't here." I say looking around.

The ground underneath us rumbles as the gems burst through door, with Pearl yelling "There you two are!"

But just as she steps out of the dome, a giant bird fly's out of the water surrounding us and squawks. It goes to scoop us up, but I grab Steven and hurl him at Pearl as the bird thing swallows me whole.

I slide down it's throat, into its stomach, or a fleshy pink junkyard, with luminescent pink sacs with more trash in them. But off the left of where I feel a light white glow catches my eye, as I jog over I see what looks like a beetle made of marble, gold, and a white gemstone in its back, picking it up off the floor, and stuffing into the back pocket of my faded blue jeans.

My moment of accomplishment is short lived as a giant hand burst from the fleshy ground of the bird's stomach, and reach for me. My first action is to summon my blade, but these light sacs seem to put off a weird neutralizer preventing its materialization.

A big pale violet blue hand wraps around me, pulling me from the stomach of the beast. The bird disintegrates, into small feathers, that then rematerialize into beaks with wings. My view of it is interrupted as we crash back into the pond, of the temple, and I realize what grabbed me, or rather Steven yells the name of what grabbed me. "Opal!" as he points up. Her determined look unwavering.

She turns, picking up the other hybrid, and proceeds to slide down the spiral temple path, and jump over the gap outside, landing on the ledge next to Emilia who freaks the fuck out, falling on her ass, and sets us down next to her, as Opal then whispers, "Stay low." Walking forward materializing Pearls spear, and Amethyst's whip, _fusing the two weapons together!_ Into a bow!

She draws back its purple string, and an arrows of pure light forms as she takes aim at the horde of flying beaks coming at us.

After she releases the "arrow" flies into the hordes before exploding, vaporizing all the beaks, turning them into a cloud.

She turns to us, "Holy crap that was epic!" I shout running up to them. But once I reach them the childish excitement wears off and I have to ask, "Do…Do you know who we are?"

She looks down at me and chuckles, before saying "I have an idea."

My eyes widen with glee.

* * *

The warp stream ends, and Emile and Steven jump off and scream "We're back!", as me and Opal stay on and stare at Garnet.

Garnet stares at us, toweling off her giant square afro before asking about "And the heaven beetle?"

Opal gasp and says, "I don't have it." Their face glows and contorts as they fall apart back into Pearl and Amethyst.

"Amethyst you got distracted!" Pearl exclaims quickly sitting up.

Amethyst to retort says "Hey! You were the one getting carries away with all those fancy backflips!"

Emile laughs like the mastermind from one of the many, many anime he's seen and removes the beetle from his pocket and says, "Have no fear for you savior is here!"

Garnet smirks, taking the beetle from Emile, and say "Good job Emile." who then has a hint of red on his face.

Garnet then places the heaven beetle into a plastic box with the other one, before bubbling it and sending them off. And add "I also see you help your team mates fuse-"

Emile stops her and says, "Actually all I did was get…eaten by a giant bird." He says through gritted teeth.

"But he did it to save me!" Steven chimes in.

Garnet looks at the halflings, before smirking and saying, "You three will be great at fusing on day." Before walking off.

Emile, Steven, and I all say in unison, "Wait we can do that too!"

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Alright, another one done, one of my favorite episodes from season one easy.

Nothing much to say this time really… Might start an Avatar the last Airbender fan fiction.

Like always have a blast reading, and till next time take it easy. (Also, yeah, releasing this Saturday, because I'm busy Sunday, and Monday)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A day with the cool kids, and a would be birthday.

 **Friday 12:33**

Another glowing blue edge, another _sea splitter_ attack as Emile had taken to calling it. By my count that would make five, but his exhaustion clearly visible, seen through ragged breathes and cascading sweat.

"You want to take a break?" I called out to the shore, where Emile sheathed his sword, and waved for me to come in. Quickly having a wave carry to the shore, walking up to him, just in time for his legs to give and for his eye lids to slam shut; I managed to catch him, and Steven helped me bring him inside.

"So why is he sleeping during lunch time?" Asked Steven, placing a cushion below his head.

My answer, a shrug, 'I can't tell him we're training, he'll want in and he'll only get hurt.' I thought staring as the kid ran over to the fridge.

"Ah man, we're all out of super morning cakes." Whined Steven. Making me acknowledge the soft growls of my stomach.

"Hey Stevie, why don't you and I go grab a pizza?" I say, and he immediately turns around with a smile and thumbs up.

* * *

 **Friday 12:56**

"-And then I made this huge ice ramp and we flew right over the oil rig!" I exclaim to Steven who listens in awe.

"Woah! You guys have been on as many adventures as the gems!" he replies, with stars in his eyes, getting a chuckle out of me.

"As if little dude, they are thousands of years old, with thousands of years' worth of experience, me and Emile have only been on our own for the last four to six years now; it's hardly a comparison." I say, watching as he slightly deflates.

"Right…The gems sure are old huh?" he half asks, but quickly changes the topic before I answer by yelling, "Hey its Lars, Hey Lars, over here!" as he grabs my wrist and we run over.

The orange-haired teen begins to sweat at the sight of the gleeful twelve-year-old hybrid. "Steven! And…girl?" he says somewhat confused, turning around to look at us.

"Why is he just loitering here?" I ask Steven, seemingly upsetting Lars who turns around to avoid looking at me.

(Lars head, "Skinny jeans, open button-down blouse, with a tank top, long colorful hair! Oh, I don't know what I did to be so lucky but thank you!")

He turns around with slow exhale, "Hey there, you're new in town, right?" his voice cracked at the end there, but the pickup line if you want to call it that is commendable.

"Hey Lars, you okay?" ask Steven in slight worry of his _friend_ I guess, who ignores Steven to throw another question my way.

"Your baby sitting right or huh, that's too bad, I'm actually waiting for some of my friends who are inside grabbing lunch right now, but if we didn't have plans to hang, I'd like, be totally down for hanging with you." he says, getting a little closer, not uncomfortably so, but still noticeable.

When suddenly, Sour cream, Buck, and Jenny walk out, they probably noticed my blue hair, and Jenny calls over to me "Oh, hey Emilia, what are you doing around here?" she asks, before light pools of pink appear on her face as she looks around, before asking excitedly "Is your brother here?"

I chuckle, before grabbing Steven and his friend Lars, "No he's at home passed out from a night of studying, but hey since you're here, this is my cousin Steven, and my boyfriend Lars." At the mention of this Lars almost yelps, but I discreetly nudge his side and whisper in his ear, "Do me a favor and play along, and I'll put in a good word for you with these guys kay." I say, and he nods smiling super awkwardly.

Sour cream and Buck slouch at the mention of a boyfriend. Jenny seems disappointed that Emile isn't around but perks up just as quick, "Well since we're all together why don't we go hang?"

Steven not waiting for us to answer, jump up and says, "That'd be great!" and I almost face palm.

* * *

 **Friday 14:54**

The drive around town was nice, even if the car reeked of fish pizza, and Lars had to be the most socially awkward dumb lord in the history of teens.

We pulled into a small crevice, "Hey I remember this place!" me and Steven call out in unison. Lars just whistles a toon as the car halts to a stop and everyone gets ready for a swim.

As we reach the bank of the small lake, we see the path blocked by police tape, with a nicely tied bow? Steven gulps, and tugs on my blouse. "What's up little guy?"

He, as quiet as possible, screams into my ear "The gems sealed this place off this morning because of some plant thing!"

'Oh…FUCK!' I scream over and over in my head as I try to catch up to the teens already in the water, the moss surrounding them!

I use my powers to create a wave that hauls the tri in, Lars is just going off in the background, about how freaking weird we're acting.

I pull the lot onto the bank but the moss is spreading quickly, Steven and Lars begin ripping bits off them, only getting moss on themselves that quickly spreads over them.

Panicking I shake Steven who's barely conscious and ask, "What do I do!?"

But before he answers he is shut up by the moss covering his mouth. A solid minute goes by as I try tearing moss away from the mouth of my friend to no avail.

My cries echo through the gulch, as I hug the moss-covered boy, until I…pass out.

* * *

 **Friday 15:06**

Steven, gently shook me awake, with everyone over me, no one seemed to remember what happened. We spent the next hour telling stories, playing in the moss free water? And I broke up with Lars in front of everyone, before giving him a hug and whispering in his ear "But I wouldn't mind if I could still have a chance to get to know you."

After that me and Steven walked home, to catch Emile, just coming out of the shower with a sour countenance. He rubbed Steven head and said, "Hit the shower's Stevie, I need to talk with Lia."

Steven shrugged it off and went off to the bathroom. "What did you want to talk about?" I ask him, removing an apple from the fridge and sinking my teeth into its bright red flesh.

"Today, around 14:00 I felt my gem flare up, like it was on fire or something, I had a pounding headache, and I couldn't move at all for almost five minutes. What happened today." He asks staring me down, drying off his short spiky hair.

"There was some magical moss that almost suffocated Steven…" I say bluntly, watching, waiting for a reaction, or form of expression. He didn't have one.

He just stands there for a minute, before slowly walking around the counter, over to where I stand and wraps his arms around me. "I can't leave you alone for one fucking day without you almost getting killed huh?" he says through a chuckle.

I laugh almost hysterically "Isn't that the older siblings line?" I ask him, returning his embrace.

We laugh like fools until Steven returns before we all go out for pizza.

* * *

 **Saturday 01:22**

A hand wraps around my hand and violently hauls me off Stevens bed, Emile shushes me as I see the other Gems gathered around the counter with semi-serious looks on their faces. After I calm my nerves he removes his hand, "We have a job to do." He says, sounding mildly bored, the look of dread melting away and being replaced by a look of annoyance.

"What job?" Steven whispers behind us, making me jump slightly.

"The temple smells." Says Garnet.

Me and Emile look at them dejected but Steven lunges forward and asks, "Ooh can I help!?"

* * *

Pearls, and I hesitate to say room, _room_ was the definition of spotless, floating semi-spheres that have water running down them, into a beautiful lake? Yeah a lake, and ribbons from a dark blue ceiling, that match her short see-through skirt…Wow Pearl, way to be adventurous with your look.

Garnets _room_ was bare, things like veins, and all the bubbled gems. But Amethyst room, I think Emile summarized I best.

"Bloody hell, this whole place looks like a junkyard!" he shouted and Pearl if even without meaning too, agreed with a nod.

It took us a whole four hours, until we came across a tin-foil wrapped, five-year-old burrito! That Amethyst proceeded to eat!

"Oh, gross! But strangely cool…" Emile says about to gag.

"Hey what's this, it kinda looks like you guys and my mom." He says walking over to a picture, or um painting.

"Oh, Steven that is us!" Pearl exclaims quickly reaching for the picture.

"The hard part was getting the shark to pose." Garnet says and gets Emile to chuckle.

"Why's everyone dressed like old timey people?" Asks Steven.

"Because they are old timey people." Replies Pearl setting the portrait on some elevated trash.

"wait…but that would mean…How old are you guys?" asks Steven with a confused stare.

"Much older than any human!" Pearl says excitedly.

"Does that mean you live for-ever?" Steven asks with a giddy smile.

"No, no we don't age but we can still get hurt and die." Pearl explains, and Stevens smile, turns into a massive frown.

Amethyst begins, shaking and moaning, with and "Ugh, oh, ugh!" thrown in for emphasis, before collapsing to her knees.

"But not from food poisoning." Says Pearl looking away from the faceplanted gem.

"I just can't believe you guys are like a bazillion years old! How do you find a cake big enough for all those candles?" Steven says, looking away from us.

"Ha, ask our dad, he made mom a cake so big, that it was still around by the time we were born!" Says Emile, sifting through the garbage heap that is Amethyst room.

Pearl looks to Garnet, and Garnet tell Steven "We don't really celebrate birthdays."

Steven puts on a shocked face reminiscent of Quasimodo and gasp, before asking "Why not!?"

"It's not our way." Garnet says, shrugging.

"I will not st-"

"Steven!" Emile cuts off the twelve-year-old.

"Huh, oh yeah?" Steven says in what's basically a whimper.

"She said it's not their way man, ain't nothing wrong with it, but hey if you really wanna throw a party, no shame there. Just don't force tradition on someone else." Emile says, walking over to the little guy, placing a hand on the kids slouched shoulders.

* * *

Steven had gone off to mope, away from me and Emile, and the gems looked equally as saddened by the news that Steven was away.

"We so rarely have time to spend with him…" Garnet speaks up, unlike her usual monotone sounding almost sad.

"We can hardly blame ourselves, we promised her we'd protect this planet." Pearl says, looking away from the group.

"If we took him on missions we'd almost never be apart." Says Amethyst.

"Y'know unless he gets squished or something, then your time together gets cut kinda short." Says Emile, staring blankly out the window.

"What?" ask Pearl.

"Huh?" says Emile, he must've said it without thinking.

"Do you think us, millennia old beings so careless as to let our Steven be…be…be _squished!_ " Pearl says, getting in Emile's face.

Emile stares at her for a moment with a blank stare, he stands, her intimidation failing, as he glares at her, the room becoming oddly tense, like water pressure building up, Pearl takes a half step back as he stares, and I mean really stares into her eyes. The whole room takes a breath as he finally says "Pearl," and everyone, minus Garnet slouches, "no, I don't think you'll let that happen."

She stands there for a moment, until he finally sits back down before clearing her throat, "Yes, of course."

As me and the gems decide it's time to go fetch Steven and indulge him in his desire for a birthday party, we find him playing in the sand just outside the beach house.

* * *

"Hey Steven!" I call out, to the little guy. His head jolts up and he smiles at us.

"So, we thought it over, and we would like a party after all." Says Pearl. Steven smiles.

In order of disappointing party, it went

Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet, and then mine, which went semi-decently.

* * *

"I don't get it what did I do wrong?" Steven asks.

"Nothing. It's just that they don't understand, their _too_ old to learn about this." I say, walking up behind him, my hands in my blue slacks.

"Emile! When did you get here?" Steven asks averting his eyes.

"Well I figured that, if everyone else got a birthday you should too." I say handing him a Vanilla and chocolate cupcake with pink frosting in the shape of a cat, with one candle, and a sloppily wrapped blue, with yellow triangle wrapping rectangular box, with a maroon ribbon.

"Oh, um thanks, but I didn't get you anything." Steven says, taking the gifts from my hands.

I smirk, and pull out my phone, "Yeah you did." I say, showing him several pictures of Lia, throughout the different parties. "It's been a while since she could unwind, honestly meeting you has done that dumb girl a lot of good, thanks little dude." I say rubbing the kids head, and walking away.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I can already tell a lot of the people who read this won't be happy about my changes to the story here, but **DON'T WORRY** I have a plan to make things right in chapter eight :).

My skyrim fanfic is slow going but i'm having fun writing it.

like always have a blast reading and till next time take it easy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Emile V.S. The Demon Spirit, Kaitlyn K.O. & Hi Dad.

Yesterday was…annoying. Running back and forth all through town with Steven as he tried to get some toy, Emile eventually joined in and we went for a walk along the beach until we came across some short pale kid who Emile gave a particularly hostile glare to. Apparently, he had taken Stevens figure. And so, Emile ran after him…

* * *

Staring at the little prick, who'd bolted off after I'd seen the writing on the foot of figure. "Give Stevie his toy and this doesn't need to get." I slam my fist into my palm, and crack my knuckles before saying "Violent."

He blinks, before shoving the plastic figure into his pocket and running into the forest. I start after him. His stubby legs carry him fast as he quickly gets past the first several rows of tree's and starts leading me through prickly bushes and vine snares, that tare and squish under my boots.

I pick up on the increased heart rate, and he becomes a little sluggish after several more minutes of running. I chase him into a clearing, and stare at the dough boy, with a look of annoyance.

"You done?" I ask the runt, getting ready to tackle the brat.

His eyes just stare at me, before the edges of his mouth crack into a smile, and he wipes the sweat from his brow, and he motion for me to 'come at him.'

Blasting forward, I didn't have a chance to notice the pit fall trap, fall maybe ten feet in before summoning my sword, jamming it into the side of the… "This fucking hole is bottomless!?" I yell, staring back up at the smiling kid before he runs off again.

Summoning more, and more blade, jamming them into the wall to make an improvised ladder, I climb to the top and stare off at the edge of the clearing were the kid had stopped to take a light breath.

"RRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH" I roar hurling a blade at him, he narrowly avoids it and it pierces a tree, going all the way through to the other side. He stares back at me with surprise before running into the cover of the forest.

Summoning yet another blade I feel a light cramp at my side, my right side, my arm also starts to feel numb, a little sting here and there, and slightly greater pain, while wielding the blade.

Shrugging it off, I push it into overdrive, blasting past trees, cutting though them with single slashes, carving small crevices into the soft soil. Stopping rarely to pick up the kid's heartbeat, or sniffing the air for his sweat laced body. Jumping from one tree to the other, cutting other down, and moving with blinding speed, I hear it.

A hiccup, a soft beat, something caught him off guard, he'd somehow gotten behind me, and started back toward the city. Turning violently cutting into the ground as the blade dragged behind me. I caught a glimpse of his white shirt, now covered in leaves and stained with sweat.

Launching myself into the air, with another roar, blade overhead. His eyes widen as he turns and stares at me. But a gush of water pushes me back and after being slammed into the ground, I'm greeted by a worried Emilia and a scared looking Steven.

Steven runs over to Onion, while Lia come over to my side.

"What the hell was that! You were going to kill that kid!" She grits her teeth to stop herself from shouting.

"I forgot he was a _normal_ kid for a minute, I forgot where I was…I guess you never really forget p-"

She cuts me off with, an embrace, her arms wrapped tightly around my neck, and heavy breathes escape her, "Don't say it. I miss home too, and I hate that I do, and I hate that we still believe his words, _his_ way of _life,_ but we don't have to listen to that or him anymore okay."

She pulls away and stares at me patiently waiting for a response. "Okay." I tell her as she helps me up. We look over to see Steven apologizing to Onion, and seeming a little panicky at trying to console his friend.

"Think you should go apologize." Lia tells me. I shrug, and sigh before walking over to Stevens side.

As I got to his side, before I even took in a breath to say sorry, Onion handed the toy back to Steven. "Huh?" me and Steven asked, me with more emphasis but still an equally confused 'huh?'

Onion cocked his head to the side and smiled. "Your just…giving it back?" questioned Steven.

Onion nodded before placing an open palm on Steven and Mines chest, before turning around and running toward the dock.

Lia walks over to us, and me and Steven share an exchange of glances "That…was weird." We say, looking off toward the bright orange horizon.

* * *

It was the first of many proposed movie nights, Steven had recommended a movie called Lonely Blade IV and Emile practically squealed from his excitement. It was a day of errands. Emile went out to rent the movie from Beach city rental's, who apparently had movies, 'who knew?' I thought at the time.

Me and Steven picked up seven pizzas', four orders of fry bits, and a twelve pack of doughnuts. We were to meet up with the gems at the beach house no later than 18:00 for the movie.

* * *

The wind roaring as I raced through the city streets. The crudely pencil drawn map, flapping around wildly from its place in between wires. Racing past the boring, building, I'd seen the town in its entirety before, but here, everything zipping by, and wind splashing against my face, it was mesmerizing.

Stopping for a quick break in the park. The soft sound of sloshing water, in the artificial lake/pond. The even softer murmurs of passersby or the occasional jogger, all of it great, except the annoying honks or revs from sputtering engines on the street just beside the park, in front of the library.

I see someone unexpected though, Connie. Walking with some girl, looking at a pack of cards. My hearing picks up soft giggles and exited gasp, and the mention of a certain friend at the beach.

The two, laugh, and I even start walking over to them, but a strong gust of wind takes the cards from the hands of the two girls. Connie's friend bolts into the cross walk to pick up one of the stray cards, not seeing the speeding jack ass, pushing sixty in a twenty zone.

I start running, but somethings off, my muscles tense, my hearing fades, replaced by a faint ringing, and before I know it I've gone from the near center of the park to the cross walk, my hand outstretched, pushing Connie's friend away, and feeling everything ease up as my hearing returns, before being slammed against the speeding hunk of metal.

The last thing I hear after it screeches to a stop, and the seemingly young and his female companion step out, as I fly through the air limp before slamming back onto the concrete and doing several rolls, and a skid.

* * *

 _The rolling waves crash against a massive oil rig, strong winds, with thunder and lightning dominating the blackened skies._

 _I stare through a thin glass pane out at the violently churning sea. My bony hand pressing tightly against the glass surrounding the door less room._

" _What happened this time?" asked the familiar soft voice. "Was it another one of his experiments?" it asked with a chuckle._

" _No." I said, my voice coarse, my mouth felt dry, and I had a horrible pain in my hip. "I think I got hit by a car." I say, perfectly in time with a bright purple flash pf lightning striking the sea._

 _The faint blue aura forms inside the room, looking like poison gas, taking shape, a silhouette, it stares at me, taking soft, slow, steps. Outstretching a hand to caress my cheek._

 _But like every other time it tried, the room explodes water gushing outward, sharp metal fragments flying off in the distant and water spouts raising, with hurricanes forming in the distance. The water beginning to drown me._

" _I think I saved someone." I say gurgling, as the water fills my lungs and…_

* * *

Emile's eyes split open, no light cracking, just suddenly opening, and the pupil dilating. Steven jumps from his uncomfortable hospital chair, Pearl sighs with a mix of relief and…I'd say regret or maybe happiness. Connie and Kaitlyn sigh as well. And Kaitlyn's mother stops weeping, as she sees my brother, rip the IV tubes from his arm, and cracks his neck.

Unraveling the bandages from his head, chest, waist, and looking at us before saying. "Hey, a little privacy would be great." He says.

Kaitlyn walks forward a bit, while Connie runs out of the room, "I'll go get my mom, Steven let's go." And the two run off.

"I'm sorry." Says the girl, Emile looking down at her, emotionless eyes unblinking. "If I had just been more careful you wouldn't have gotten hurt." She finishes, clutching her skirt.

Emile shuts his eyes, before releasing a heavy breath through his nostrils. And Laughing, a hearty laugh from his stomach. "Don't worry about it, it'll take a lot more than a car accident to take me down for good." He says, placing his left hand on his right shoulder, and rolling his head around with several audible pops.

"I really can't thank you enough." Says Kaitlyn's mother walking over to place a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Really no harm no foul." He says walking past them over to me. My eyes slightly red from the hour I spent crying in the bathroom, and my throat sore from the wailing. He stares at me, with a reassuring smile before saying, "I'm sorry I worried you, but really I am fine."

I sigh, before hugging him. "You idiot."

* * *

Dr. Maheswaran, came up to look him over, give him some prescription pain pills in case he started feeling any jolts of pain. She led us down the hall to the elevator.

Emile is the first one out of the elevator but he freezes, the rest of us follow only to stop, over by the counter. A man. A tall man with slicked back dark brown hair with specks of gray. A lab coat with rolled up sleeves and a vaguely Canadian accent.

He turns slowly, and I see it. The unmistakable face, the same dark rings under his eyes, and the crow's feet, with a the scratchy five o'clock shadow, it was…Dad.

The color drains from Emile's face as his legs, tremble lightly, I have to lean on Pearl to keep from falling.

"Oh, hey kiddo's" he calls over to us, motioning for us to walk over to him.

"Who is that man?" ask Pearl, as I clutch her forearm.

I try to choke out an answer but Emile beats me to it. "That's…our dad."

* * *

"Thank you so much for looking after them." He says, looking between the gems, sipping from the mug steaming with tea pearl made. "They told me they were leaving but I just missed having the little ones around the house so I thought 'hey, what's the harm in stopping by for just one evening seeing how they are and going home' and so here we are. But imagine my surprise when they tell me my boy is in the E.R. because he saved some girl." He drones on smiling, sipping away at the mug.

"Y…Yes of course, they've been helpful on some of the more easy-going missions." Says Pearl awkwardly looking between the other gems and the twins. Steven was outside playing with Connie.

"Glad to hear it!" he slammed the empty mug on the coffee table before standing, "Hey Emi, Lia think you could spare a moment to go for a walk with your dad?" he pleasantly questions. Emile jumps, his shoulders tense as he shrugs and says.

"Only if Lia wants to."

I freeze, a sweat beading down the side of my face as I croak out a whimper. "Sure."

Walking out the door, past Steven and far along the beach. The half-moon high in the sky, with calm waves rolling up onto the shore for high tide.

"Almost like being back home huh?" he says, staring out at the water.

Emile summons his sword, stepping in front of me and through gritted teeth hesitantly demands him to answer, "Why are you here?"

Dad looks at the blade, and at Emile, a tear in the corner of his eye. "I really did miss you. More than you can imagine. Not because of what your meant to do but…because those darn paternal instincts are humming louder and louder lately since you left…what a month or two ago now." He says, looking between the two.

Emile sticks the blade into the ground, and looks at my trembling body. "We aren't tools. If home world does show up they're done for, but We aren't going back, and we won't take orders from you, or anyone anymore!" he shouts.

"Ok." Dad says, walking over and hugging us. "Stay safe , and say bye to the gems for me, it was nice to finally meet them after your mother talked them up so much" And he walks off.

"Is he…Is he gone for good, just like that?" I pipe up after I'm sure he's out of ear shot.

Emile turns and helps me up before saying "I doubt it."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** So, not as heavy as the scene I tore out of chapter six (Stevens near death) but hey not bad over all. Thinking about it, this might be a little early to Introduce the twins father, but he's going to become a bit more relevant soon, so I want you all to get use to him, so he doesn't become some Deus Ex Machina later.

As for my _other stories,_ I started a s Skyrim Fanfic but deleted it because I was really unhappy with my story for it, I may try later when I figure things out a bit more but for now don't expect one. But I've begun considering and even began outlining a BnHA fanfic and a Bleach story if you interested leave a review to let me know.

Alright guys, have a blast reading, leave a review if you want, and till next time take it easy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Lessons on the Edge, and a movie _'outing'_

After returning to the beach house, the gems seemed dejected that our dad decided to leave instead of staying, Pearl even saying she would've loved to ask him about our mother.

Emile being tensed, and moody walked over to the drawer Steven had 'lent' me while we shared a bed, and removed the leather-bound notebook. Mom's journal. Literally everything we know about gem kind came from that book, and reinforced through dad.

Holding it up with a twisted grin. "Mom was awesome, she was super strong, she could make monsoons, hurricanes, and tidal waves, not to mention her mastery with a blade would put any natural disaster to shame! No one could hold a candle to her." Emile said, while shadow boxing.

This traced back to when we were kids. Dad told us we were a kind of division between mom, a nigh perfect split of abilities and personality, with his genes mushed somewhere in there to fill in the blank space. But this sparked up an argument that would never be put out by me or Emile.

"Yeah but her real talents laid in her determination, her cunning, her patience and not to mention her understanding of all things! She practically wrote the law of physics if the journal is anything to go by." I rebuttal.

Our foreheads clash, as we try and push each other back. 'Power!' Emile would say, 'Intellect!' I would argue.

"Really? She sounds…familiar." Speaks Garnet, who's eyes land on Pearl, whose lost in contemplative thought.

"Your mom sounds awesome." Says Steven, toweling off his curly hair. "But there's no time for reading today, we have to finish our Lonely Blade marathon before we go to the premier of Lonely Blade VI Monday.

Emile flips through several pages, before closing the book and lying down on the bed and yelling "Lonely Blade saga baby!"

Steven flips off the lights as I climb into bed next to Emile, the gems grab the popcorn and sit in front of us leaving small gaps for us to see, Steven lies on top of Garnets square afro.

"Can we do it tomorrow?" I ask the exited duo.

The exchange glances before shrugging and moving to get ready for bed.

* * *

I awaken, four o' eight, right on schedule, eyes burning, but somethings not right. Emile's soft snoring isn't there to greet me like usual. Replaced instead by soft weeping. Looking across to room, to the kitchen where her brother sat, face buried in his hands.

Gently leaping out of bed and agilely running to him. Shaking him softly, and whispering-

"Hey!" with a worried stare.

He stops, and takes in a ragged breath. Looking at me, eyes red and puffy, cheeks wet, nose ever so slightly runny. An obviously forced smile for my sake.

"It's ok, I just lost my cool for a minute is all." He tells me, accepting my embrace hugging me as if I might phase out of existence without him doing so.

Struggling to breath, one of my hands intertwined in his, I use my free one to tilt his head up, our crystal blue eyes lock and I smile.

"You _can_ talk to me you know." I tell him, as he buries his head in between my head and shoulder.

"That thing talked to me again, when I got hit by the car, while I was unconscious." He says, looking away.

I hug him tighter. I remember every time he told me about those encounters, we never told dad, we never read anything about it in mom's journal. It was our little secrete…at his expense I'd always think to myself.

"It's ok, it can't get to you here, and if it ever shows up, it'll have to deal with us!" I softly exclaim, hugging him once more.

"Thank you." he says.

We stayed there, like that for an hour until he'd gotten tired of being hugged.

* * *

 **Six Hours LATER!**

Most of the films were subtitled and only one of them had been dubbed (and even that was too much) and their dub was trash anyway.

"WHAT! The janitor is the evil samurai president? That's bananas." Says Steven, slumping further on Garnets afro.

Emile and Pearl sigh before both saying "What? It was so obvious he was moping in the back of every fight scene, he even on the cover of the box." They both stare at each other. Emile chuckles but Pearl just looks away and hands Steven the cover.

"Oh, yeah." Steven says, as the characters begin to scream and Lonely Blade shouts his signature attack, and Steven mimics. "Boomerang…Blade!"

Steven shakes his fist with anticipation and say, "Come on Lonely do the Boomerang Blade again."

Emile shrugs, but Pearl scoffs and says "What? This is ridiculous, just look at their form this is nothing like real sword fighting." Before Emile can agree, Garnet and Amethyst Shush her.

Steven giggle before saying "It's just a movie Pearl." As he chows down on a hand full of popcorn.

Pear say "Well, if you ever want to see a proper demonstration of proper sword technique I'd be happy to show you.

Steven places a hand on her forehead, and Emile on her shoulder both with stars in their eyes.

"Now?" she asks surprised.

* * *

And just like that movie marathon was over and were sitting on some floating ruin, while Pear satiates Steven and Emile battle boners.

Pearl with two physical swords in hand says, "Alright in order to give a proper demonstration I'm going to need a sparring partner." Steven and Emile raise their hands, Garnet lowering Steven and me, Emile's.

Pearl then continues with "Luckily I have the perfect candidate right here." One arm crossing her chest, then her gem begins to glow before a physical hologram of herself appears before us.

Emile's eyes widen at the obvious coolness, and I can't stifle an ooh right next to Steven.

"This here is a hologram, with mass, similar to us, this unit can be used for diversions in battle, or as I will be using it today for basic training, and skill repetition." Pear said in a matter of fact-ly way that just pisses me off for some reason.

"I want to fight it!" Yelled Emile, bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Ugh, yeah me too!" Steven called, although slightly un sure.

Before Pearl spoke again the hologram asked her, "Would you like to engage in combat?"

Pearl ignored us from there turning back to the…HoloPearl and got into a stance.

"I accept your challenge." The stance looked agile, not really for Steven's small stature, or low center of gravity, and probably wouldn't work for Emile's 'in your face' style where he just overpowers anything standing against his sword.

The two blitz at one another, weaving in and out of close thrust, parrying, and blocking, until it becomes something out of a Miyazaki film that Emile showed me.

They ring it around standing in the dead center of the floating ruin, blades clashing with more and more ferocity, Steven pumping his fist in awe, and Emile, his stare locked on the fight, eyes darting around following their every move analyzing…developing counters.

The fight concludes with Pearl Nocking H. P's (HoloPearl's) sword away, and almost thrusting the blade into her throat.

"Challenger wins. Would you like to try again?"

Before Pearl speaks up to answer the bot, Steven run up yelling "That's was so cool, oh my gosh, am I gonna be able to do all that!"

"Woah slow it down little guy, first you gotta learn basics, right teach **'** " Emile, says, glancing at Pearl.

'He's making an honest effort to fix things up with Pearl, whether or not she still holds the Frybo thing against us.' I think, to myself looking at Amethyst's comfy looking cloud.

She looks down at the smaller hybrid, a look of contemplation. Crouching down placing a hand on his shoulder, a bright smile on her face.

"I almost forgot who I was talking to…One day, you're going to be an amazing sword fighter Steven." She tells the kid, his eyes staring at her as they share a smile.

"Alright Emile, hold out a bit, while I go through some basics with Steven." She says, making Emile's shoulder's slouch.

"Fine." He groans out, extending the I sound.

Snapping her finger, H.P walks up to her, as Steven and Emile sit back down.

"Initiate basic training mode, level one, c." Pearl says, as H.P takes another stance, a simple one. The real difference is shown when they begin to clash.

Slow movements, announcing attacks.

'Yeah this is basic alright, but boring, Steven isn't gonna follow this.' I think to myself, observing the slow, glitchy arch of H. P's thrust.

"Pearl, do the boomerang blade!" Steven call out, Amethyst pumping her fist alongside him.

"Steven, I am trying to show you the basic complexity of actual sword fighting not any of those silly things from your movies." Pearl says looking upset at Steven's request.

"Pearl look out!" Yells Emile startling us…

The silver blade pierces Pearls body and moves through her torso, pooping out the other side.

"Victory!" says H.P

"PEARL!" Steven screams running over to her, the other gems and we sit there.

"He doesn't know about your bodies being artificial projection from your gems, does he?" questions Emile.

Garnet nods her head no, and we all look back in time to see Steven fall to his knees, clutching, the Pearl gem-stone in his hands weeping.

Emile gets up, dusting his black cargo pants off, fixing his white T-shirt, and black leather jacket, like some badass from some seventies movie, and begins his stride over to Steven.

Steven looks up at H.P, eyes red. Before Emile's fist slams into the projection sending it four maybe five fee back onto its rump.

Cracking his knuckles with a devilish grin, he turns to Steven.

"Don't tell Pearl I smiled while doing that. Also bud she isn't dead, Gems can retreat into their gems when their _physical_ bodies take too much damage. As soon as she finishes constructing her body she'll just pop back into existence with a heck of a fancy light show, if you pay attention you can even see the _old models_." Emile says picking the small child up off the ground.

"Oh, ok. But um, how long will that take? Five-minutes, ten-minutes?" Says Steven looking between all of us.

* * *

 **Two-Weeks Later**

"Ugh, is she still not out yet!?" Emile exclaims, his leg shaking impatiently, and Steven putting a lamp over the gem to incubate it.

I flip through the pages of mom's journal, stopping when I see Emile's sword. The foot notes she has about how she first discovered her weapon, and why she came to use it as much as she did. But the most interesting parts were the ways she used her abilities, turning water into defensive structures, or defensive twenty feet thick ice walls, or into super compressed projectiles.

"Ugh she's still not done yet?" Asks an annoyed Amethyst, looking at the gem.

"No, and I don't know what to do…" Steven says slouching on the counter.

Closing the note book, I calm myself, before glowing and turning into a cat and jumping up on Steven.

"Come on little guy, let's stop moping, why don't you, me, Emile, and Amethyst go hit the Beach City Amusement Park for a little outdoor amusement!" I exclaim. Getting odd looks from Emile, whose busy doing some absurd number of pushups.

"I'm down." Amethyst says.

"I got nothing better to do." Emile says, wiping his hands on his jeans.

"…sure." Says Steven, his face against the counter.

* * *

"Three teen tickets, one kid ticket." I tell the cashier in the ticket booth.

"Do you have a BCAP rewards card? Four injuries in a row and get one for free." Says the teller, in a monotone drawl.

"No, were…were good thanks." I tell her giving everyone their wrist bands, a park ticket dangling from them.

"So, what're we gonna do first?" ask Amethyst.

"Me and Steven are gonna go hit the Vapor Taser, I'll call you when were off for a meet up time." Emile says, carrying off the dejected twelve-year-old.

…So, I'm alone…with Amethyst.

Before I try to spark up conversation, the purple gem grabs my hand and pulls me behind her to some stall, where there's a plushie resembling lion…if he were white…and a tiger.

"Think you can win more prizes than me?" she says, motioning for the booth operator to give her some rings to toss onto the bottles.

I shrug, and stare as she tosses four out of her nine rings missing horribly. I chuckle, before motioning for her to lean closer.

"Hey, you want I can use my power to bring the water out of the rings to catch the rings and leave it on the neck of the bottle.

Her eyes widen as she gets a devious grin on her face, "Alright go for it." She says.

I flex my index finger and the water in all the bottles starts pouring out like some mall fountain, freacking the operator out. Amethyst catching the opportunity throws the rings landing all four.

"Huh…o…k." he says, "Which plushie would you like?"

Amethyst pats my back and says, "You go ahead and pick."

My eyes widen as I stare at the purple gem, a smile on my lips as my eyes scan the selection, locking on a cheap plushie of her wrestling persona, the Purple Puma.

"Here you go." I say handing her the toy.

She smiles, and locks her arm in mine.

"I wasn't sure at first but I think you and I are gonna be good friends!" she says, and I smile at her.

* * *

Steven, began laughing half way through the vapor taser, whether from fun, or the electric shocks, I don't know, but he hasn't stopped yet.

"That's was so cool!" he tells me.

I pull my phone out from the safety locker, and tell him "Yeah it was, but the wait time is crazy, what was that like an hour." My jaw drops as I see the thirteen missed calls from Emilia. "Ah crap." I say, my head hitting the locker.

"What happened?" Steven asks me quizzically. I turn the screen to him, and he says, "Oh."

Grapping the little squirt _again_ I run off to find the duo.

*LINE HERE*

"AND STAY OUT!" yells and angry Mr. Smiley

Emile turns around fiercely and yells "Fine, you can shove you cheap plushies where the sun don't shine!"

Getting a chuckle from Amethyst, and a gasp from Steven.

"I can't believe you guys cleared out the whole booth." Steven says in disbelief.

"I can't believe Emile went the whole day without fighting some carnie." I say, at the displeasure of my brother who hisses at me.

Amethyst hugs me and says, "I can't believe how cool you turned out to be."

Getting my cheeks to feel warmer.

Come on let's go home

* * *

"Do you wish to engage in combat?"

Scaring the absolute Christ out of me and Steven as we step through the doo, Emile's eyes go wide as his smile spreads ear to ear, after hearing H. Ps greeting.

"Guy's" Emile says. "I have to."

We step away, and just get ready as he leads it to the sandy beach floor.

He looks up and winks at us, a surprised look on his face before smiling and saying, "This fight is for you Pearl." To all of our confusion, before Pearl speaks up saying.

"Don't lose then."

Scaring me and Steven again.

"Yo hologram! Go all out!" Emile yells, which makes Pearl squeeze between me and Amethyst to stare at the fight more intently.

"Combat level: Ten-S" H. P says, readying her blade, as her eyes become a dark red.

Emile summons his Kriegsmesser getting into his stance, H. P waste no time coming at him, a wall of sand kicked up behind her, as she unleashes a flurry of attacks, Emile blacking hit after hit, but…getting pushed back.

He digs a heel into the sand, returns his own volley of slashes, thrust and swipes at H. P, she doges gracefully, bobbing and weaving, getting some accurate slashes on his calf's, thigh's, and forearms. Emile does a back flip, stopping several meters away from H. P and holding his arms straight out before expanding the length of his blade straight out, cutting into H. P's side, barely a nick, as she jumps on the blade, bringing it to the ground and charging him.

The blade disappears and a new one is summoned to block this new attack. Their blades locked together as Emile grins, the edge of his sword beginning to glow vibrant blue as he summons forth a giant sea splitter attack sending H. P flying.

He stares at the holograms sword, broken in two, his heavy breathing, and slow movement as he begins a charge toward the hologram, with it holding a foot and a half of blade, how much could it do.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Emile screams, as H. P digs the metal into his shoulder, twisting it, and disarming him. Pearl cover's Stevens eyes as Emile wraps his legs around the holograms waist, hauling himself up, ignoring the blade logged in his shoulder, jamming _his_ finger into its eyes sockets, and pulling its head back, and crushing the holograms throat, and ripping the head from its body.

We run down to site of the battle, to find Emile pulling the blade from his shoulder, writhing slightly.

He stares at us a faint smile. "I win, and sorry you had to see that Pearl." He says.

Steven runs up to him scared, about all the blood leaving the wound.

Pearl walks off after telling me she's going to grab the first-aid kit.

"It's fine, I've taken worse really." Emile tells Steven, slightly inching his shoulder around.

"Dude that was pretty cool." Amethyst says, patting his back, forcing him to bow his head and hiss in pain.

Pearl walks past me and removes his shirt, and leans him back before cleaning out the wound, washing it out, and stitching it up, then wrapping it in gauze.

"Hey, you're one hell of a field medic." Emile says, a bit pale in the face.

Pearl has a the faintest of blue blushes painted on her face as she smirks and says "Well, I try."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** A longer chapter (by a thousand words, really, I want this to someday become the norm.) from me to you. Also, this will be the last chapter that will so drastically follow the scrip of the original show, what I mean is I will look at an outline for the show and write my own line for the characters unless of course the original was just too good not to keep.

Working on some outlines for some new stories that may be coming soon-ish.

FORESHADOWING, hehe. Also expect relations and drama and SCI-FI to majorly ramp up SOON. The fight felt a little forced, or shoved in but I really wanted one this chapter, because…Well reasons you'll soon see. Also I feel like it's become unclear what age the twins are, so just so we both know they're sixteen.

Three reviews (as of writing this) which are always nice to read, I write for the fun of it, **but** if you wanna tell me how good, or how complete crap my story is, why don't you leave me a review?

Alright guys, have a blast reading, and till next time take it easy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Steven and Connie go to the Movies; And Half-Dot shows up…

Steven was laughing, talking about how much he enjoyed Dog-Copter 2 and how he hoped DC3 would be just as good if not better. Connie, would go off on how the movie so precisely followed the book.

The pair would skip a step, or double tap one step making their way to the beach house to pack for their movie outing, and see if the gems and other hybrids wanted to come with.

"Oh, if you don't mind me asking I wanted to know what happened to Kaitlyn?" Steven asks stopping half way up the steps.

"Kaitlyn, she's in therapy, I guess the whole thing was really traumatic for her, but she's still super nice to me at school so she seems like the same she's always been." Connie tells the boy reassuringly, as she takes his hand and they run up the stairs.

"Ah! Don't just grab me there it tickles." Giggled Emilia, Connie had a faint pink hue on her cheeks, Steven smiled and says.

"Oh hey, they're inside, let's see if they want to go now!"

The door swings open, and Steven sees Emilia knee Emile in the crotch, the male twin falling to the floor.

"Oh…" he groans, a faint hint of rage in is moaning voice.

"I told you to stop." Emilia says meekly helping the boy up, who wipes tear drops from his eyes.

"What are you guys doing!?" Steven asks excitedly, Connie standing by the door frame.

The female twin lets go of her brother's hand and he plummets to the ground with a weak thud, as she steps over him, placing a hand on her hip, a smile on her face.

"We're trying to figure out how to fuse." She said, looking back at the agitated hybrid, with sweat laced hair, and a small tear on the sleeve of his shirt.

Stevens eyes turn to stars as he looks at the twins in amazement, "Wow, if you figure it out can you show me?" he asks the pair, Connie a bit more collected how walks in behind him.

"You bet little dude, anyway hey Connie, how's stuff?" Emile ask finally getting up from the ground.

Connie flinches at the mention of her name, before stuttering out a "Oh, ugh you know its…fine, I mean I guess." Getting a questioning eyebrow from the female twin.

"Oh, right before I forget do you guys, want to go see, Dog-Copter 3 with us?" he says, running over to his bed grabbing his cheeseburger backpack and hopping down and motioning for Connie to follow him to the pantry.

"Emile and Emilia share a glance and shrug. "Sure, why not." Says the female twin, running over and snatching a soda from Steven, who playfully says 'Hey!'

Just as Emile walks over to the three, the warp pad comes alive, the white stream shooting up, and after it fades away leaving the gems Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl standing in stylized poses.

Emile begins to chuckle, as Pearl scoff before greeting Connie.

"Hey guys, wanna go see Dog-Copter 3 with us?" Steven ask jumping up and down.

"Sorry Steven we're only stopping in for a moment, our mission on mask island isn't quite done yet." Garnet says, still standing on the pad, whilst Pearl has a chat with Connie.

Steven finishes packing the last of his snacks, as the gems turn to leave.

"Wait!" Emilia calls, out running up to them.

They stare at her, but before she ask Garnet steps through the group and says, "You guys go ahead, I'll be there soon." In her trademarked monotone.

Emilia swallows, the lump ever growing in her throat, Steven and Connie watching a movie trailer on low volume in the kitchen.

"Me and Emile tried fusing but we couldn't figure it out." The female twin's shoulders drop.

Garnet stares at her, then over to Emile. "You're not synchronizing." She tells her.

Emile raises an eyebrow at this, Emilia raises a hand to cover her moth to contemplate what she was just told.

"He's too unwilling, like a river with a giant boulder in its way." She says, which gets Emile to smirk.

"Nice analogy but I don't need something like fusion to be powerful, I'm plenty strong as is, without anyone's help." He says smugly, shrugging.

Emilia bites down on her lip in anticipation of Garnet's outrage, but the tall woman with square hair just walks past her, and places a hand on a reluctant Emile's shoulder.

"Strength exist through many outlets for many reasons, don't confuse your longing to help or be there for the people you love for a weakness that will be there down fall, and your short coming, you're only as strong as your willing to let yourself be, and right now…your scared." She says, beginning to walk toward the warp pad.

Ignoring Emile's seething look of rage, and his hostile disposition. Her body gently nudges Emilia as she steps by.

"Sorry," she tells her, "Work on your synchronization, and Steven…" she says, the boy looking at her with a scared and hopeful glance. Her hands raising to shape a heart "I love you." and the warp pad activates and she's taken away from the tension filled room.

* * *

"Awe that's so nice." Connie says staring at the pad.

Steven taps her shoulder lightly, pointing toward my brother, whose veins are bulging on his neck and forehead, his face vaguely red, and his hands half clenched as his breath comes in and out through a hiss.

Steven shrugs and shakes his head no, he's gotten used to Emile's temper by now and isn't judgmental about it at all. The two kids run outside, Steven calling out as he runs outside.

"See you at the movies!"

My eyes lock with Emile.

I sigh and hold my hands up in surrender, "Emi-" I start before he shouts.

"What the fuck was that! It's my fault we can't do fusion? Oh, and yeah I'm not strong enough but not just that I'm a gods damn scared-y cat, bullshit!"

His chest heaving up and down as he takes in breaths after his burst of rage.

I walk over to him.

"It's ok." My hand on his back, he didn't realize I walked over to him.

"I know your strong…in a real way." I say, getting his to cover his face, as he begins to laugh, before walking out of the beach house.

Walking after him, his maniacal laugh echoing across the beach.

"Emile, you ok?" I ask him, beginning my descent down the steps to the sandy floor he's standing on, looking around quizzically.

He looks side to side, cursory glances at best, "I got a feeling that something about to ease all my worries." He says cracking his knuckles, his gem having a faint glow to it.

"A monster? Here?" I ask him, taking a defensive stance.

"Yeah, or something giving off one hell of a G.P." he says, summoning his sword.

Suddenly a green lightning begins emitting from the ground in a circular form, a sphere begins to form, and then immense wind pressure, pushes us back, I would've gone flying if not for Emile grabbing my hand, and digging his sword into the ground.

"What's happening!?" I shout, masking my eyes from the harsh green glow and sand debris.

"It's a showoff!" yelled Emile, his eyes narrowing.

Then without warning the sandstorm ends, and the green light expands to the size of a hummer before imploding in on itself.

A girl standing on the glass ground made from the heat of the phenomenon.

She can't be older than… I'd say fourteen, and has curly green locks, a yellow bandanna around her forehead, green wire frame glasses reminiscent of Harry Potter, pale peach colored skin, an olive-green polo-shirt, and some brown khaki shorts.

The kid stands up, looking at us with a smile on her face in shock before saying.

"Hey what do you know, it actually worked!" her nasally voice, reaching our ears, as Emile slumps dejected at the loss of his chance to fight some epic gem monster.

I can't help but chuckle.

* * *

The glass crunching beneath my feet as I look toward a pair of nearly identical looking teenagers, but the astonishment far too much for me too hold in my surprise.

"Hey what do you know, it actually worked!" I say hands finding a place on my hips, the boys shoulders slump as he groans in disappointment, and the girl chuckles.

'Alright normal looking natives, don't botch this up P!' I chanted in my thoughts walking over to the pair.

By the time I walk over, the boy is standing and the girl is looking at me semi cautiously. Extending a hand to them, "Hi, my name is Perris, please just call me Peri and I'm from a different universe."

The girl's eyes widen, and the boy smirks before taking my hand.

"Welcome to earth Peri, my name's Emile and that rude girl over there is Emilia." He says, to my complete shock, which makes it impossible to stop my smile.

"Oh, yes I knew I was a genius, but to program a perfect landing point in a universe so similar with so little as a reference point shows that I am truly a master mind!" I exclaim out loud, further shocking the girl, but only cracking up the boy.

"So, are you like here to scout out our world for resources before going back to yours to prepare some invasion!?" question the girl looking panicked beyond consolidation.

I simply scoff at the idea, "Please don't be such a clod, I could only program a one-way trip to escape a doomed home, and if I was a scout I most likely wouldn't tell you, and finally that just sounds like some cliché plot to a sci-fi trilogy that drones on and on about a cool premise with little substance to back it up." I tell her, as she narrows her eyes and stops fidgeting and side stepping away from me.

"Alright, but I'm watching you. And that's the last time you get to call me a clod!" she yells at the me, as I recoil slightly.

Emile cackles before saying "Oh, I think we're going to get along just fine, come on Steven has to meet you, he's another hybrid like you, and us." He says making my arms go limp. I'm unable to hold in my outburst.

"But how could you have known I was half gem!" I shout, the bandanna loosening and falling to the ground revealing a Peridot in my forehead.

"Easy," the boy says, "I noticed the bulge on the bandanna." He says, as I almost fall over.

* * *

The motor revs to a stop, as I'm lowered from the bike by Emilia and stunned at the collateral damage done by Steven and…some girl with his sword?

Running up to them, as Emile drops to his knees, yelling into the sky that he missed a fight, and Emilia consolidating him.

Steven notices hears them as his ears perk, and he turns from the ticket booth saying.

"Guys you made it just in time, come on we just barely…eh?"

He questions turning to see me, standing there my green gem reflecting sunlight into his face.

"Woah, you guys found another half gem like us!" he says looking over to the twins slowly making their way to us.

"Yes quite, another half gem…like you…" my throat tenses and the familiar tight feeling in my chest shows up, as I feel the cool droplets begin to run down my face.

"Hey um…you okay?" Steven and…seriously who is that girl? Say at the same time, both looking shocked as I throw my arms around Steven.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" I wail, tears pouring down my face.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** YES, NEW CHARATCER! Gods it's awesome to finally have the Sci-fi element building up even if it's so small right now, also thinking of switching from adventure/sci-fi to drama sci-fi, but not a concrete decision yet. Yes Perris, or Peri my newest OC from another dimension!? That's right folks this fic is gonna be trans-dimensional…I mean maybe, seriously so stocked to have this character finally join up, so excited for all her future endeavors with the twins and co.

A new FF is right around the corner, two really, but one of those is a mini-series I'm planning that will explain things pertaining to our new best girl Peri, so I don't really count it.

Also G.P. means Gem Pulse, more on that later.

An apology for the late upload my internet shat itself essentially, leaving me to find some other way to upload this but...here it is.

Alright guys, have a blast reading, leave a review if you want, and till next time take it easy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Interesting Development.

 **Previously on Lapis & Lazuli**

" _Woah, you guys found another half gem like us!" he says looking over to the twins slowly making their way to us._

" _Yes quite, another half gem…like you…" my throat tenses and the familiar tight feeling in my chest shows up, as I feel the cool droplets begin to run down my face._

" _Hey um…you okay?" Steven and…seriously who is that girl? Say at the same time, both looking shocked as I throw my arms around Steven._

" _I thought I'd never see you again!" I wail, tears pouring down my face._

 **Now on Lapis & Lazuli**

"Hold on I think your confusing me for someone else." Steven says, gently removing Peri from him and wiping the tears from her face.

She sniffs and stares teary eyed, before vaguely smiling, "Well your half right." She says, staring up at the movie theater billing board and going agape at the sight of Dog-Copter 3.

"Oh man, I love Dog-Copter, but I never thought I'd get the chance to see it in an actual theater!" she exclaims, changing the subject.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that whole crying thing, but could we go see DC3, please!?" she begs Steven, Connie looking immensely confused.

Oddly enough we all sat down and had a…awkwardly decent time together watching a dog, shit missiles at his enemies and fly around town.

Emile lost his shit as he laughed like a small kid, kicking the seat in front of him, in the nigh empty theater.

After the movie finished, Peri ran up to _Lion_ and called him Whisker's the Wonder Cat, and oddly enough got the cat to lean into her head rub affectionately.

Steven rode with Connie and Peri, Emile made a wise crack that the little guy was amassing a harem, I clocked him in the arm for that dumb joke.

Stopping in front of the garrison style home, Emile waved a hand at Connie's mom who, worriedly shook a wave back as her husband sat on the porch of his house looking at Emile and Steven with a sour disdain.

Steven gulped as he and Emile drove around a corner where we were waiting.

The excitedly confused fourteen-year-old Peri looked between us and finally breathed out.

Steven getting on lion and her arms going under his to hold on to the wild pink Maine.

Emile's smile widens as an _idea_ popped into his mind.

"Hey, Steven I wonder what's faster a presumably magical lion or my modified Victor OX motorcycle." Emile said, leaning slightly so the twelve-year-old would get a better look at my brother's chillingly serious eyes.

Emile pondered as Peri roared with excitement, "Please Lion could get anywhere your bike could in a matter of seconds."

Steven chuckled, and then looked confused as he turned to stare at the girl, but before he could ask any questions Emile revved the motor of his bike, speeding off, leaving the black streak and some smoke for them, as my arms tightened around his waist from surprise.

"First one home wins!"

He yells over the roar of the motor.

Driving in the tight streets of the suburban area at nearly two-hundred miles an hour a fun challenge for him, if his exited, and childlike grin was any indication.

But it turned into a bitter smirk as the pink feline, with Peri at the helm, and Steven riding on the back getting a slight lead on us before roaring a bright pink circle flew forward creating a portal.

Emile pulling hard on the break and then racing, almost catching the felines heels on more than one occasion.

"I have no clue what will happen if we do this, get an ice streak ready just in case, he called as we flew through the quickly closing portal behind them.

Peri turned to see the twins gaining on them, and turned forward as the feline began running again instead of just flying through the portal.

Emile cackling, revved the engine and rode onto the sides of the portal doing a spiral loop over them getting in front.

The end of the portal begun to shine as it opened to the familiar view of the ocean.

Flying through a foot or two above the head of the tallest gem Garnet and I quickly flash freeze the portion of ocean water for our landing, slamming down cold chips flying up as he does a semi-circle turn and races onto the sand, as the feline jumps through the portal landing on the ice, and sliding away until its claws dig in and it begins a run onto the sand.

Emile turning the bike off as we drive under the stairs, setting the kick stand and removing the helmet and handing it to me, a smile on his face.

Steven gets off the Lion looking dizzy, and disoriented, and Peri with a smirk of disbelief and respect as she shakes Emile's hand.

"Whoa what was that about!?" excitedly exclaims Amethyst.

"Steven are you ok!?" ask Pearl looking the boy over.

"I see you've brought us a new roommate." Says Garnet in her usual monotone.

* * *

Pearl removes the steaming pot from the stove, as I help her grab all the cups.

"So, one minute I'm flipping switches like some mad scientist, and the next my ears are popping and I'm staring down these two." Peri recounts the story of how she made a machine to escape an evacuated earth, from another dimension she told to me and Emile on our way to the movies.

I placed the cups down on a copper platter staring at her. Her physique of someone vaguely athletic, her tight polo shirt, her cargo shorts, her converse sneakers…she was cute!

The realization made my cheeks warm and Pearl asked, "Are you feeling I'll Emilia?" her cool hand resting on my burning cheek.

Emile seeing through me, lets out a laugh. As he grabs his side falling onto Steven laughing. Pointing a finger at me a tear or two coming down the side of his face.

"Nah, she's fine, just go take a shower and you'll feel better." He says wiping the tear away, and remembering to breathe, as everyone gives him the odd look.

"Hey, Emile remind me whose the older sibling?" I ask walking over with the platter of steaming tea, setting it quickly on the coffee table.

"Oh yeah, older by all of two seconds." He says waving me off, sipping gingerly at his tea.

Peri giggled, and asked Steven "They do this a lot?"

Steven shrugs but Garnet tells her "It's just one of their ways of expressing how much they love each other. So yes, it happens a lot."

This time Emile blushes and crosses his arms looking away from the leader of the gems.

"Aw that so adorable, you know I sometimes wish I had a brother…though I guess I'd settle for a mother." Peri says jokingly shrugging as everyone in the room goes silent.

Steven shifts uncomfortably and Amethyst and Pearl do the same, Garnet remains as unmoving as ever, and I almost want to tell her off.

Emile gets up, grabs her by the collar, his fist coked back.

"You think that shits funny!?" he asks her, his knuckles becoming an unusual white, as the flesh of his palm begins to make a clenching sound, as the fingers rub tighter, and tighter against it.

Steven stands in front of her and says, "Wait stop!"

But his fist releases and begins flying toward the girl. Stopping with a loud thud as his fist collide with Garnets gauntlet.

The flesh of his knuckles burst as the blood smears her weapon.

The room eerily quiet, as Steven looks at the event with slight disgust and specks on blood on his forehead and cheek, Peri visibly shaken by what almost occurred, and Gauntlet shaking her head with disapproval.

"Pearl go fetch the first aid kit, Steven are you ok?" she asks looking down at the hybrid whose stares disapprovingly at Emile.

"Are you ok." Steven asks clearly concerned for the new girl.

She looks surprised that my brother almost punched her with such force. She sighs and lowered her head. "Sorry that was uncalled for, I shouldn't have joked about something so…tender." She says, looking down onto her lap.

"Don't apologize." States Garnet pulling her fist back, and wiping the bits of flesh, and smear of blood off, before walking over to Pearl sifting through the first aid kit looking for the gauze.

* * *

Seven hours ago, my brother was about to crack Peri's skull in two, now I'm sharing a bed with her and Steven!

I sigh, the clock saying four o' ten and Emile isn't having another mental breakdown yet so I'm stuck waiting under the comfy cover, and Peri's soft, smoot legs snaked around mine, her body arched in a way, with one arm on my side, sometimes tickling my ribs, and her head so close that her breathes lick the back of my neck.

I can feel my face red hot.

'I don't know anything about this girl.' I keep repeating mentally.

Peri murmurs something, as her legs get tighter, and she scoots closer to me, her arms crossing my side swiping over my breast landing on my cheek, a finger on the corner of my mouth, her other hand wrapping around my waist.

"no…Cerci…get…your…head out…of the…gutters." She moans as her soft lips touch the back of my neck, sending goosebumps down my spine.

'I am Lapis, I am Pure' I begin repeating the mantra written on the final pages of my mother note book. My mind forgetting where I was as I recalled the other half of the mantra being claimed by Emile. "I am Lazuli, I am Strong." Fitting really.

But I'm brought back to reality as Peri plants a soft kiss on the back of my neck.

'Alright last straw, I'm not a play thing.' I say to myself as I forcefully tear myself from her ensnarement and roll out of bed, her stirring doesn't last long as she entangles herself around one of the loose pillows on the cramped medium sized bed.

"Ok, time to start the day." I say out loud, jumping down onto Emile's leg, as he pulls it out falling onto the floor with a groan.

"What? What could you possibly want?" he asks until he see the red on my face.

Coughing into my fist and standing straight. "Fusion training time." I tell him, as he moans.

* * *

The dice skate across the board landing on double three's and Emile pumps his fist up.

"Ha, land on Coroner Ave, I think I'll buy it." He says, as me and Peri groan, Steven raises a confused eye brow, and our banker Connie just laughs and says.

"You sure do own a lot of property."

As Emile plants, another building down accepting another street card, as his fingers inadvertently clamp shut around, it as his hand shakes, and he grabs it.

I stand up with a worried look on my face and ask him, "What's the matter?"

He laughs as he says "Strong G.P. incoming."

Before the temple doors split open and the gems run out, saying, "Gem monster on the way let's go!"

All of us running after them.

To our surprise a giant floating puffer fish, its gem resembling one of its green spikes.

I summon a wave of water to fall over it, bringing it down to ground level.

Steven acts as a cheer leader calling me out on my quick thinking, as Peri crosses her arms and points them to the fish, as small bits of metal, coins, bottle caps, etc. That were dug into the ground shoot out like artillery pelting the oversized yoga ball. Garnet slamming down on it with both hand over head interlocked, only to be sprung off in the direction of town. Emile cutting Amethyst and Pearl off, summoning his sword and cutting the thing in two without the sea splitter enhancement.

"We did it!" says Steven, as Peri high-fives him. Connie running down to join the group.

Pearl bubbles the gem.

Emile glares at the girl, who looks away, Steven goes wide eyed as a thought enters his head.

"Oh my gosh Garnet!" he yells running toward town.

Getting down to ground level Emile shrugs and heads off his own way, Peri grabbing my wrist.

"Wanna go help him find Garnet?"

I sigh calming my nerves as I nod yes.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** This chapter goes out to LolitaKG, an all-around great writer who's returned recently and my god I couldn't be happier. This chapter was fun to write and I hope you don't mind that this and the next chapter focus on the relationship for characters, I hope that doesn't turn you away, but also just to let you know I have big plans for Mirror Gem and Ocean Gem!

Alright guys, have a blast reading, leave a review if you want, and till next time take it easy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Beach Party

Her slender fingers locked around my wrist, her curly green locks swaying as she pulls me in our chase of Steven.

"You know your awfully quite!" she says, running onto the pavement behind Steven.

"Ah…well you know it…um…yeah I mean…just stuff is…happening." I stammer, as she raises a brow in my direction before letting me go and walking up to Steven.

A hand on her forehead, the other on her hip as she leans forward and scans the area.

"So how exactly do we lose a seven-foot-tall lady with a square afro, and purple-pink clothing?" She asks comedically as Garnet coughs into her hand.

"By not looking up." Garnet says jumping down from the roof.

She lightly blushes as she chuckles, a vaguely familiar sound and not to my surprise Steven and Garnet catch it too.

"Hey, you laugh just like me!" he says, looking at Peri, who just rubs her arm and says.

"Yeah, crazy huh."

"What is this!" Shouts a tall dark-skinned man, wearing a green shirt, and black shorts just barely reaching his knees.

"Oh, hi Kofi how are y-" Steven begins before Kofi shouts.

"Steven look what your friend has done!"

Garnet looks at the torn-up sign, and slightly caved in roof, and waves goodbye to Steven before jumping off back toward the temple. Kofi stares wide eyes at this, as his head practically starts steaming before he yells.

"Where are you going? What about my sign? Steven! What is wrong with your friend? She busts up my sign, then she just jumps into the sky like some circus act without - even offering to help!"

"Dad, pipe down!" Jenny says coming out of the restaurant, yawning.

"Oh! Did I interrupt your beauty sleep?" Kofi ask her in a annoyed tone.

"I don't need sleep to look pretty." She says, pushing up one of the curls of her hair.

"Now you listen here, young woman!" Before Gunga steps out and says.

"Kofi, you are going to wake this fish from the dead with all the noise you're keeping. Oh! Too late. 'Kofi, you so loud! Aaaaah!' Bleh."

"Gunga, you're so funny." Jenny says through her chuckling.

"Mom, quit joking around! Look what they did to my sign!" Kofi whine, motioning to the busted sign.

Peri yawns and begins walking away, while I look around nervously unsure of what to do.

"Cheese on bread!"

"Can you believe it? You're such a nice boy, Steven. Why do you hang out with those animals?" Kofi ask him, which makes me almost want to punch him for calling my…friends I guess, animals.

"They're not animals! They're the Crystal Gems and they protect humanity." Steven says as I panic as he tells a random civilian of our secret. Thankfully Kofi yells at Steven, ignoring what he said.

"I've heard enough!"

"Hey, girls, I think I hear all of our cellphones ringing." Gunga says, expertly removing herself, and her granddaughters from the scenario.

"Gunga, your hearing is so good." Jenny says pulling her phone out of her back pocket.

"Steven, you can tell your friends that they are officially banned from Fish Stew Pizza!" Kofi yells turning around and walking back inside.

"Wait! What?! Kofi, that's not fair! This was just an accident!" Steven shouts, and I almost laugh once again. Walking over to the young lad.

"Steven that's actually really fair, he can refuse service to anyone, and Garnet did some gnarly collateral damage." I tell the kid who sputters at my justification.

"But they do so much good, and they help everyone so much, I just know that if they knew they'd be a little more understanding." The little kid says, sitting on the dirty pavement.

I nod my head in agreement, good point.

"Yeah, your right…hey why don't we invite over to the beach in front of the temple for a little make up and forgive party?" I ask the kid whose eyes turn to stars as he nods yes.

"Alright wait here." I say before I begin walking toward the door.

Peri runs up from behind me and says, "Yes a party what a great idea!"

"Wait, how did you? Where did you?" I begin to ask her surprised at her sudden appearance.

"I was standing just down wind and I picked up word of a party and just had to come verify that, and I already told you I came from another dimension." She says tapping my forehead walking toward the closed door of the restaurant, and walks in.

I turn back to look at a surprised Steven and back to the store, and through the glass see Peri having an _enthusiastic_ conversation with Mr. Pizza.

The frequent hand motion, the dancing, and shadow volleyball she does to indicate a beach party, seem to interest the Pizza's and she waves at them as she walks out.

Running up to her alongside Steven we both ask.

"So, what did they say?"

She smiles and says, "They agreed to be at our party, also our party starts at two p.m. sharp!" she says, flicking Steven ear as emphasis. "Alright Steven, you go grab the Gems and Emile for the party, me and Emilia will go shopping for decoration and something to eat." She says grabbing my wrist again and hauling me off…AGAIN!

* * *

10:33

Peri plowing through the streets like an enraged bull, ignoring her surrounding looking from side to side for a shopping center, with me in tow.

"Do you even know where you're going?" I ask her.

"Of course, I do, I lived in this city in my dimension!" she says turning a corner narrowly missing a couple with a baby stroller.

"Can we slow down!?" I shout, as she picks up the pace, my shoulder legitimately starting to hurt.

She halts her movement almost instantly as I slam into her back and we both go tumbling onto the pavement.

The scuff marks on my hands, and knees burn only slight, but Peri broke most of the fall. Standing quickly and helping the girl up.

"Hey sorry about that, I didn't mean for that to happen." I say, while she dusts herself off.

"I don't know I don't think I'll be able to forgive you outright like that…I might need a favor." She says slyly.

Raising a brow and crossing my arms I ask her, "What kind of favor?"

She smiles and says, "Well after we finish shopping, I wouldn't mine taking a walk in the park, maybe getting some ice cream, but darn I have no money." She snaps her fingers as she looks at me from the corner of her eye.

I giggle and sigh, "It can't be helped I guess, sure I'll take you on a date." I say only half joking, my cheeks getting warm at the thought.

"A date huh." Peri say, looking away scratching her nose, "I…mean yeah it sounds like a plan."

'Wait…IS SHE BLUSHING TOO!' I shout to myself, turning my back to her.

"Alright, let's go get what we need for the party!" She yells grabbing my _hand_ as we run off together.

* * *

The birds chirp overhead, as we step over the brick boundary and into the park across from the library, the plastic grip of the bag digging into my sweaty palm, and the sun continuing to bare down on us.

"Why did we buy so much crap!" I exclaim, dropping onto the bench, Peri sitting next to me, licking away at a vanilla cone we bought from a nice Korean man inside the store.

Peri stopping to giggle while I took sips at my bottled water.

"What's so funny?" I ask her, in between my gingerly sipping.

"The way that guy in the store said cream how it sounded like crehm just cracks me up." She says biting into the cold mush on a rolled waffle.

"Wow you know I can't believe the things you find funny." I say shrugging my shoulders and nodding my head intentionally having the blue ends of my hair thwack her face.

She wipes a hand down it and looks at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, "Me? Please I saw the way you choked down that smile in there." She says nudging me, the bags on my lap, and next to my feet rattle as I lean against them.

We both laugh and look down at the several bags of groceries around us, the faintest echo as the near traffic-less city streets hum and we sit there like idiots.

She stops finally composing herself before saying, "You know I was worried when I turned the crank on that machine that I would end up in a world of clods and asshat's buts surprisingly your neither of those two things as far as I've seen."

I laughed, pretty hard too, I was snorting with laughter my face becoming red for the umpteenth time that day but not from embarrassment but pure hilarity.  
"Oh my gosh Perris was that a compliment?" I said looking at her eye brow twitch at my mocking demeanor.

"You know just for that I won't be helping you carry the bags home!" she exclaims standing and getting ready to run.

Standing just in time to be tackled by her we fall the ground for the second time that day, our roles reversed from the first time however as I open my eyes, whining from the pain of having her slam into me like that to see her olive-green eyes staring into my crystal blue ones, a faint pink hue on her cheeks as we lay there on the grass.

One of her legs between mine, her hand resting on mine, our faces centimeters apart, her warm breath running down my cheek.

She quickly widens the gap between us and puts on a confident façade and says "I always knew I'd be the top in any relationship.

My eyes widening and me not being able to handle the embarrassment I turn pushing her off, as we both roll away from one another laughing.

Getting my emotions in check I pick up several bags and tell her.

"Alright enough goofing around we should get back home in case the Pizza's decide to show up early."

She sits up legs crossed mopping resting her elbow on her knee and palm in her hand. Before saying through a pout.

"That's too bad I was enjoying that." She says looking at me smugly, before her eyes widen.

"NO!" she yells hands coming up to her temples, "I dropped my ice cream!"

* * *

Putting the last weight on the paper table cover, wiping the sweat from my brow looking at the array of barbecue item. I even managed to convince Emile to grill hot dogs and hamburgers.

"Alright we did it!" Steven shouts arms raised.

"Emilia could you come inside for a minute! And bring the boys!" shouted Peri from the top of the step of the beach house.

Looking at the two male hybrids and motioning for them to follow, we quickly trot up the steps.

Opening the door and looking in to see the gems in human-looking beach ware, and Peri in an emerald green bikini, with a sleeveless tan hoodie on. Holding several articles of clothing in her hands.

"Hey, you guys changed your clothes!" Steven says running over to Pearl, who's wearing a light blue dress, smiles as her walks up to her.

"Good news I bought everyone swimsuits, bad news the gems don't need them so I gotta run to the store tomorrow and see if I can't exchange them." She says giving Steven a pair of salmon colored swim trunks, and Emile a navy-blue pair.

Stopping as she turns to me, a devious and…envious smile on her face. "Oh, but sorry my dear I could only find one suit that would fit…your needs." She said her eyes looking down, and Emile laughed while Pearl covered Steven's eyes.

I fake a laugh and take the aqua colored two-piece bathing suit from her and head for the rest room.

"I'll meet you guys down stairs, I'm gonna go change." I say.

* * *

Walking out of the restroom to find a smiling Peri who applauds me and nods her head.

"Actually, hold on I'm not sure could you do a spin for?" she says, as wave her off pulling my t-shirt off the ground and back on, as she frowns.

I smirk and say, "Take off your hoodie, and I'll take off my t-shirt." She ponders the thought for less than a moment before shaking her head and saying.

"As much as I'd love to see you in a bathing suit I'll hold off for now, come on the Pizzas are down stairs.

As we walk out, we step out just in time to see the Steven waving good bye to a group of seemingly happy Pizza's walking away.

I run down the steps and over to Steven and ask him, "Why are thy leaving already?"

Steven says, "Garnet apologized, and Peri asked me to give them an Envelope with money in it and say that it was for the damage to their establishment!" he say, Garnet looking neutral.

Emile walks over to the grill removing the well-done burgers and hot-dogs that Steven runs over to, while the rest of the gems go off to enjoy a day at the beach.

Peri wraps a hand around my waist and say, "You are welcome."

Stepping forward and turning to comedically glare I ask the girl, "What happened to 'but darn I don't have any money.'?"

She shrugs and turns around motioning for me to follow her back up to the house, at which I almost groan.

Trudging up the steps as she teasingly waggles a finger in my face. Crossing the door, she does a little dance.

"You really think I didn't have a dime on me? How would I have bought the bathing suits?" she asks mockingly.

I stare at her my grin twitching.

"But in all honesty, I am broke now, paying for damaged structures is a hard thing to do."

I shrug, head cocked to the side.

"But it was all worth it for this."

"For wha-?" I begin to ask before she cuts me off our lips connecting, a quick peck, that made shivers run down my back.

"I really hope I hadn't misconstrued anything from our… _outing_ today." She explains in her defense, her face red as an adorable apple.

I step in placing my hand on her shoulder and kiss her, standing there, while it felt…hollow, or rushed, it also felt incredible like some immense weight being lifted from my shoulders.

Pulling back to stare at a mesmerized pair of eyes, her glossy lips shining, I smile and say.

"No, not at all." Before proceeding to the door, and back to the beach.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:** My god guys three chapters! (two and a half) devoted to building the base of a relationship for these two, but don't worry Back to the shows plot next chapter and focusing on other parts of my cast. As for the mini-series I promised, which I still intend on doing, is going to have to wait till the end of November since I just stared participating in nanowrimo. This story is enough chapters ahead where it won't matter, in fact this chapter won't be up till near the end of November anyway so it doesn't really matter.

Originally, I did want to wait a bit longer to start their relationship but I always preferred watching shows were the couple was already together and you could see them grow together, mend issues, bring out the best in one another, plus I am TIRED of the 'will they, won't they?' shit I've seen in anime, books, T.V. So yeah there you go, too k three chapters to start…but how many chapter till something happens? Find out next time on Lapis & Lazuli!

Last chapter was dedicated to a LolitaKG who writes an amazing DBZ fanfic that has me hooked I binged all fifty+ chapters in a little under two…maybe two and half day, and while my sleep schedule hated it, I loved it, and can't wait to see what she does now.

If you haven't heard of Vendicor please read his stuff, he's an amazing writers with four fanfics that he updates periodically that are all just great. (Especially 'A Tale of Jade')

Alright guys, have a blast reading, leave a review if you want, and till next time take it easy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Call me Liam.

Staring at each other, mulling the idea of heading down stairs or remaining up here in one another's arms.

Her head resting against my shoulder, her hands resting on my stomach, mine wrapped around her.

"Do you think we moved too fast?" I ask her to tighten my embrace.

She plants a kiss on my neck and whispers into my ear "I'm not a very patient person."

The warm feeling on my face, a clear indication to my inexperience on the subject or actions.

"The real question is how is Emile gonna react when he finds out I'm dating his precious older sister?" ask her forehead pressed lightly against mine.

I giggle before placing a peck on the side of her neck, "No this is actually a good thing, he's always had a soft spot for things that made me happy, like as long as it's good for me, he does his best to not get in the way of that." I tell her, ignoring her soft nibbling of my ear.

"Awe, that adorably wonderful, I promise to try and patch things up with him…but um could you tell him?" she her right playfully twirling a piece of my hair. The other running a circular motion along my side that feels…just great.

"Tell me what?" I hear Emile's voice ask, making me and Peri jump.

Starring at the two of us nonchalantly, sipping at a can of brisk lemon iced tea.

Me and Peri share a glance before I exhale.

"Emile…Emi, me and Peri are…"

"Having a love affair?" he finishes for me, which made Peri fall over with laughing.

I chuckle and say, "No you dim wit we're dating."

He takes another sip of soda, before saying, "Yeah no shit, the way you were staring at her like a drug fiend eyes their next dose was obvious as hell, even Pearl noticed. Look have fun, just figure out how to tell Steven, and don't do anything crazy." Before leaving back out of the house.

"Well that's taken care of." Peri says, playing with my hair similarly to a cat with a toy.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Steven went into his mom's room, then several hours later came out and bit Garnet.

* * *

My eyes gently slide open, the alarm clock on the tan night stand saying what I already know. Four O' Eight. But the air mattress is emptier than when I went to sleep, Peri isn't here. I quickly sit up and scan the medium sized room Steven gave me and Peri to share, Emile whined that he had to stay on the couch but that ended quickly enough when the gems mentioned that he could potentially create a room in the temple itself.

Removing the lime green covers with a turquoise rose printed on it off me, and leaving the room, my oversized t-shirt, and pajama bottoms sway with each step I take toward the door. In a worried haste, I run out the room, to see a missing Emile from his usual place on the couch.

Bolting to the door, swinging it open with a slight creek, to see down on the beach the pair of hybrids, doing Tai-chi?

Leaning over the guard rail to get a closer look. Emile standing barefoot in the sand, shirtless as usual, a pair of black shorts on, with tense fingers, slow arm movements mimicking Peri's, the muscles on his back tensing.

Peri in a sports bra and tights, leads the exercise, soft motions forward, backwards, practice of balance, and control, the faint rays of sunlight poking over the horizon, capturing their silhouettes creating an image that I would love to have as a background for my computer…you know if a had a computer.

Cupping my mouth, I shout down at the two, "Mr. Miyagi's on the phone he says he wants his scenery back!"

The two stop after bringing their hands into their chest and exhaling, Peri turning and jumping, _all the way up from the beach to the porch of the beach house_.

My eyes wide with surprise, as Emile does something similar getting to the second of three sets of steps up.

"Awesome right!" he says looking up at us, "Turns out this is another ability we have."

Peri puts her hands on my cheeks as she says, "Good morning gorgeous, I wanted to invite you to Tai-chi but you wouldn't wake up." She says, while her thumbs rub against my temples.

"Yeah once I do get to sleep theirs like no waking me." I nervously say, as Emile jumps up to us.

"But now that you're here, I think it's time you two perfect your trump card." She says kissing my nose, as Emile groans, and gags over the rail.

"Get a room you two." He says, arms crossed over his chest.

"Gladly, though you sister already thinks were moving too fast so let's hold off…for now." Peri jokes…I think.

"Wait what trump card?" I ask her quizzically.

"She means fusion." Emile says, walking into the beach house, Peri pulls me in for a hug, before we follow him.

He picks up a dark blue button-down dress shirt from the counter and puts it on over the gray wife beater he slid on after coming in.

"So, what's your plan to help us fuse?" Emile ask, walking over to the fridge.

"Simple my naïve friend, you two needs to dance." She says, stopping Emile in his tracks, and getting a raised eyebrow from me.

She walks over and whispers something in Emile's ear. His eyes widen as he glares daggers at her. He trudges over to me placing both hands on his shoulders, the blazing flame of determination in his eyes.

"We have to fuse!" he exclaims, looking over to see if her woke up Steven.

"Wait, what did she tell you?" I ask him, completely dumbfounded.

"I'll tell you after we fuse." He says determined.

We stand there like that for a solid minute before Peri ask, "So what dance will you two be doing tonight?"

I begin to ponder as Emile stares off into space.

I look over to Peri, "What would you recommend? Something with a fast pace? Slow tempo? Does the genre matter?"

She shrugs and says, "It depends on you."

Emile snaps his fingers before saying with a happy look on his face, "Remember when we were kids and you forced me to practice ballet with you, there was that annoying set of moves that always cracked us up…I think dad said it was part of a dance called the waltz or whatever, we could try that!" he says, as I recall those carefree days from our youth or er early youth.

"Yeah, I think that could work!" I say, pulling out my phone and searching up some waltz music, handing the device to Peri, "You mind playing DJ for us?" I ask, and she shrugs.

"Not at all."

The music begins to play in at a low volume, I face Emile, and he turns to face me, my arms around his neck, his right hand on my waist, his left on my shoulder. We exhale, before we slowly begin to step around, we do maybe twelve spins around the room, cracking jokes, and reminiscing about kindergarten when suddenly our gems begin to glow a brilliant blue, that illuminates the dark room, Steven sits up in hi bed and says.

"Huh?"

As we begin to radiant a white aura, as physical characteristics fade away and we become white silhouette's, our mind…becoming…

* * *

"One." I say aloud. Catching the end of Steven and Peri's audible gasp.

The temple door slides open and the Gems erupt from inside, Garnet being the first, with Pearl a close second, and Amethyst dead last still half asleep.

Turning to face them all feels a bit off.

"Oh my gosh you guys fused!" Steven exclaims jumping up and down on his bed.

My eyes widen at the realization, bringing my right hand up and staring at the perfect circle on my hand, Yin and Yang…It makes so much sense why dad said that now.

"Woah, this is crazy it's like…I'm…"

"You are you." Garnet says walking up to me, _smiling!_

"This is wild man, I feel so…new, like all new, I remember everything, but its…I can't explain it." I tell them eyeing the mix of clothing, yoga pants under shorts, t-shirt under button-down, the near shaved sides of my hair, but the long soft hair reaching my neck.

"So…what should we call you?" Peri ask, rubbing her bicep nervously, her curly green lock covering her forehead, at some point she put her glasses back on.

Coughing into my hand, I tell them, "Well Lapis Lazuli feels right but I guess if you're looking for something a bit more human…Liam feels right." I tell the group.

"Amethyst more awake now snorts before moving into a laugh, "Liam huh so tell us are you more Emile or Emilia?" she ask, winking.

I chuckle before saying, "Well I'm a boy so you know…that's a thing."

"Actually, this worked out perfectly we have a mission today that you could prove immeasurably useful for."

I chuckle before my shoulders tense. "Right…no pressure huh." I say rubbing the back of my head.

"Hey!" Steven calls out from his bed.

Looking up as he jumps down at me, catching him, he just sorts of lets me carry him as he begins questioning me.

"How much do you remember? What's it like being fused? Is it tingly? Do you have a fusion weapon? Are you exited for the mission today?"

One question peaked my interest.

"Fusion weapon huh…Well let's see." I say putting the twelve-year-old down and focusing.

Emile's…Er my sword materializes, and the air around us thins as I draw the oxygen and hydrogen from it creating a halo of water.

"Well…this is gonna take some figuring out." I say aloud, as Garnet nods happily.

* * *

The warp pad stream fades as we look on at the vast area filled with pillars.

Pear taps my shoulder to get my attention, while Steven and Peri continue to inquire about why Garnet was smiling so much back at the beach house.

"Alright Em…My, apologize Liam, these pillars here are emitting a signal, and this is immensely simplified just to be clear, that is disrupting airwaves, I would like you to attempt and solve this, however you see fit." Pearl tells me.

Walking forward, summoning my sword and staring at the massive pillars preparing a cut.

"RRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH" I shout as I cut a pillar in half from the base, its loud thud as it crashes against the ground.

"Okay that's ineffective and would be time consuming." I say out loud looking back at pearl, "Give me a minute I have one more idea." I say as I begin my quick jog to the center of the pillar field.

"Okay so I retain, and have enhanced physical prowess, and I know I have water manipulation…" I murmur looking around the pillar field ensuring I'm at the center.

Bringing my open hands above my hands I focus and remove the moisture from the air creating a halo once more. Before I begin a swirling motion with both hands and the halo begins to spin rapidly.

Looking up still moving my hands, the water like the blades of a helicopter. I bring arms down and the halo expands outward, cutting through all of the pillars, sending the mass of standing structures tumbling.

Another halo forming behind me as a set of wings forms, and lifts me from the ground and I fly from the center into the sky and back toward the gems.

Landing at the base of the ward pad.

"Yeah you can say it, I'm awesome." I say arms out eyes closed, as the wings fall to the ground with a splash.

Peri runs forward and hugs me, her slender arms wrapping around my waist, her face buried in my stomach, "That was epic!" she says. The warm feeling returning to my cheeks as I begin to glow white, and I…begin…to…

* * *

"Woah." Me and Emile say as we split apart and fall to the ground.

"Dude did you see how freaking epic that was!" Emile shouts.

I look away inhaling before standing and looking at my brother and saying, "That…was a realization. If we fuse it has to be for a purpose, we had no say in our action, that was a whole new persona Emi."

He shrugs in compliance, before he begins telling Steven about what it was like.

"Well this worked out well, why don't we head back home." Pearl says, as Peri makes her way over to me.

"Yeah let's." I say taking Peri's hand.

"You know at the beginning it looked like we may have had to form Sugulite, but I guess not." Garnet say walking onto the warp pad.

"Wait what!" whines Amethyst.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Emile shouts at the top of his lungs, "I want Liam to fight Sugulite." He deadpans, making Pearl go wide eyed.

"Ok." Garnet says, but before I can argue she adds, "If you convince Emilia to refuse so soon."

Emile looks at me, he walks over looking at me with eyes filled with an unreadable intent, before he drops to his knees, "Please, sis I need this in my life!" he begs, groveling at my feet.

I sigh, and look at Peri, "You…don't mind, right?" I ask her.

Her eyes widen, I only then realize that I dropped the responsibility of this decision on her shoulders.

Cocking her head to the side she shrugs and says, "Go ahead."

Emile hold out his right hand, and I grasp it with my own, it takes a minute before our gems glow their same brilliant blue, and…it happens all over again.

* * *

My eyes open as I turn to the group, "A lot less disorienting the second time, and wow it felt so weird not being…me." I say, getting a strange look from Peri.

I lock eyes with the gems in question, "Ok go for it." I tell them, resting an arm around Peri, who stiffens.

They split up, standing away from one another as they begin their individual dance moves, before Amethyst runs over and…jumps into Garnet? Anyway, they begin to fuse and…

"You guys are freaking massive!" I exclaim, Steven stares in delight.

Sugulite laughs, as she crosses two of her four arms, "I forgot how great it felt to be me." She says looking down at us, her gaze seemingly focusing on Steven first.

"You wanna see something cool little man?" She asks.

Steven bobs his head up and down.

She summons Garnets gauntlets, and Amethyst whips and in a quick flash the two unite to from…a mace? Morning star? One of the two or something like that, it's a blunt mass at the end of a long rope.

"This, is a fusion weapon." She says turning her head slightly to look at me.

Peri runs over to the warp pad next to Steven and Pearl who looks to be writhing in annoyance or maybe disdain.

Summoning my sword, and wings along with five orbs and taking to the air.

"How should we decide the winner?" I ask her.

She shrugs and says, "First fusion to defuse loses."

I nod as I shout "BEGIN!" at the top of my lungs and begin flying circles around the giant.

She swings, not fast, but with what feels like a lot of force, if the air current is anything to go by. Getting altitude bringing the blade high above my head and prepare a Sea Splitter. The blue whoosh flies through the air and hits her arm leaving a scuff mark.

"Wow is that all you got?" she says, bringing the mace around, and almost hitting me.

"Don't you think that was a bit much?" I question stabilizing my flight.

She laughs and says, "Maybe your just too little."

My eyes widen at the realization, I send the five orbs at her, one hitting and cracking her visor as I fly above her head, another Sea Splitter charging up.

She growls looking up, and say "You think going up will save you?" she says hurling her mace at me, I land on top of it, and use the Sea Splitter to force it back down onto her cranium, her eyes bulge in a comedic, and disturbing way as she un-fuses.

I land in between the two, and look at my friends, with a smile.

"So, what now?" I ask them as Peri and Steven cheer me on.

* * *

Looking down from atop the statues hand, the tumbling of the washer behind me nice enough company, as I look down and see Steven training with Emile and few others. The late afternoon sky bearing down on all of us.

"So, you always come out here to brood after a fight or is this new?" ask the sarcastically cute voice of my girlfriend…I can call her that now right.

"Who me?" I ask acting clueless, as she sits down next to me.

"Did you like it?" she asks, in a low voice looking down at the energetic singing individuals, well until Emile walks off again. 'Where does he go all on his own?'

I shake my head. Before saying.

"I felt lost, gone, detached from what I wanted, from what I knew, but at the same time I felt whole, it felt so right but…confusing, it's like after we're together splitting up can be so difficult especially when a common goal is in mind, but seeing you reminded me that if I stayed that way I'd have to share you."

Wrapping an arm around her and pulling her in, she chuckles. "Wow who knew my girlfriend was so greedy." She says, her arm around my waist.

We sit there, in each other arms again, seems like we look for any reason to be together and to hold each other.

"Hey what did you say to Emile earlier today?" I ask her, which makes her giggle.

"Oh, I told him imagine how much closer I would be to her than you if me and you fused before he and you did." She says, pulling me back to lay on the statues hand.

"Would you ever fuse with me?" I ask out of nowhere.

She doesn't answer immediately, no she takes almost a minute to answer, "If you asked."

"You know I'm curious why is fusion such a big deal? Isn't sex more…binding or committing I guess."

Peri takes even longer to reply before saying.

"You're looking at it from face value, in fact sex is just the partial fusion of the body, but the fusion you did, that Garnet and Amethyst did, that's fusion of the body, mind, and soul."

I sit up looking away from her, "I'm sorry I didn't realize how important it was." I say.

"Hey now don't sweat it were even now." She says, "As long as you forgive me for that joke I made my first night here."

I sigh before turning back to her, laying on top of the beautiful curly haired angel under me.

"Of course, I forgive you." I say planting a kiss on her lips.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Apologies for the late upload, and schedule change...**

…I don't know man it still doesn't feel right, but fuck it after ten re-writes I'm settling with this, granted I really like this. Okay so their relationship is still developing, and the focus is still shifted on it _**FOR NOW**_ but for realsies this time were focusing on something a little less drama related and…well you'll see no point in spoiling it.

this was my last pre-written chapter so lets see if I can finish this up before next monday and update on time.

Alright guys, have a blast reading, leave a review if you want, and till next time take it easy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Monster Buddies

The earth beneath our feet shakes, as the loud sound of tumbling boulders is heard just outside the cave.

Me and Steven huddle behind everyone trying to warm up as-

"RRRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Emile roars cutting the cavern open and slicing a chunk from the monster's head, and her arm, before doing a roll back, launching himself forward drop kicking her into a wall.

As the ice cube collides the cavern shakes and some icicles drop down at us, Peri hold up a hand summoning her pink and green kite shield.

"You're welcome." She says as the magical item dissipates into a mix of green and pink sparkles, earning a curious state from Pearl at the other end of the cavern.

The monster lets out one last roar as Emile smiles wickedly and cuts it in half, his scarf flying off, and his hair dripping over his eyes.

"Good job Emile, now there nothing keeping us from the shooting star!" exclaims Pearl, stepping forward past garnet toward the now sweat drenched hybrid.

"Yeah…shooting…star…the hell…is…that again?" Emile says through pants, forcing air into his lungs, his chest heaving up and down unevenly.

"The shooting star i-" Pearl begins before being cut off by a falling snow ball that drops onto her head silencing the smarty gem.

The cave begins to rumble as more snow begins to fall inward on us.

"Woah…this job is really dangerous." Amethyst says as boulders of packed ice begin coming down around us. "Oh jeez, ugh, whoa mama!" she yells before being buried under snow, to my and our hybrid squads surprise.

"Amethyst, don't worry I'll get you out!" Says Steven

Some soft mumbling escapes the oversized snow cone.

"We have to get Steven out of here! The rest can handle a cave in!" calls out Pearl to Garnet.

Garnet turns, and brings Steven into a hug.

"I'm sending you back to the temple." As the pink, red light emanates from her gauntlets palms.

The bubble forms around him as she lifts him several feet from the ground.

"Wait what about Emile!" I call out, as Garnet looks behind her to my brother being helped up by Pearl, his screams of rage and disdain, being muffled by rumbling of the cavern.

"Woah, you can bubble me?" Steven asks in awe.

"Garnet no!" screams Pearl running over to us, the last thing I hear from them is Garnet saying.

"Watch your head," As rocks begin to fall.

Opening my clenched eyes, I see garnet holding up a familiar green shield, granted on a more massive scale. Peri has her fist clenched, as the gem on her forehead glows violently, sweat erupting and running down her face.

"Nice work." Garnet says, angling the shield so that the rock debris spill onto the side of the cavern and not our heads.

The shield disappears, and Peri gags.

"I hate making oversized shields…they really drain the old stamina gauge you know…" She moans, as Emile walks over to us, and uses his sword to begin digging out Amethyst.

"Even so, for your first mission you're not doing half bad." Pearl says to Peri, who holds up a thumb to acknowledge the compliment.

Amethyst pops out of the boulder, as an ant before shape shifting back to normal.

"Thanks, my dude." She says, and Emile nods, wiping the sweat from his brow, "But um, where's Steven?" she asks looking around.

"Okay let's go get him, and then we'll come back." Garnet says moving toward the exit.

"Ah great, more walking through the cold!" I groan following the rest of the group.

The cave seems only partially caved in, the rest of it standing just fine, the glossy walls of the cavern nice a smooth and it's surprisingly warmer in here than the blizzard outside.

* * *

The warp stream around us dissipating, exposing the empty living room. Garnet turning to face the temple door, and raising both palms, two of the gems on the door lighting up as it splits open revealing a red hallway.

"Go ahead." She says, to me, Emile, and Peri as we stand there ogling the mysterious room.

The bare walls, except for these things, something like veins running all through the walls.

"RRRRAAAAAAHHHHHUUUUUUKKKKKKKKK!" roars, something as Emile grips his sword, his knuckles becoming unusually white.

"There's a gem monster in the temple!" he shouts, the rest of the Gems panicking as they go into full sprint leaving us hybrids to eat dust, Peri offers to carry me, but Emile beats her to the punch, slinging me over his shoulder and starts huffing it, and even catches up to Amethyst, almost passing her as we reach a doorway leading into a room filled with all of the bubbled gems, the place Garnet most likely sent Steven.

Off on the far end of the room stands Steven and a giant fucking centipede!

Emile, Peri, and Pearl immediately make their way ahead of the small child summoning their weapons and staring down the monster. Before it shrinks down to an admittedly cute little thing, no bigger than Steven.

Emile and Peri retract their weapons and ease their battle stances, but Pearl holds strong, as the rest of us catch up.

"Oh my god it's so cute, Garnet can we keep it!" Peri exclaims.

"No! Absolutely not, it would be a danger to everyone if we let it remain free!" retorts Pearl.

Steven turns and looks at Garnet with a pout…

"I can't say no to that face." She says, "Steven can try to tame the gem…with supervision." She adds, as Pearl turns and scoffs a "What!" at her.

* * *

We clutter around Steven, as he slowly approaches, the writhing gem…monster? Can we still call it that?

That we tied to a rock with a set of chains that has already begun melting.

Emile sat against a rock with a piece of straw in his mouth and a farmer's hat tilted down to cover his eyes. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl all stood ready with their weapons summoned and a constipated looks on their faces.

Steven staring at the writhing monster, while Peri's hand locked around mine.

"Maybe you guys could put away your weapons...and wait inside the house." He asked the gems that all gave him an incredulous stare.

"Absolutely not!" Shouted Pearl.

"Steven can do this." Garnet says in her usual monotone and eyeing the hybrids behind her as she motioned for the gems to follow.

With a low grumble from Pearl and a bored gurgle from Amethyst they returned to the beach house.

Pulling Peri with me away from the now agonizingly slow melting chains, over to the shoreline for a moment of privacy.

"Yeah what's up?" Ask the confused Peri as we stand on the shore letting the roaring water wash against our bare feet and ankles.

"I wanted to talk to you about your home. Your original one from your...dimension." I say looking at her, the faint glow of her gem surprising me.

"I know I said I'm not a patient person...but, _home_ has a lot of awkward memories for me, some good, some weird, and a lot bad. And who better to tell it all to... _in detail_ than you right? But it's weird I want. A buffer I guess, I want a relationship, something deeper than the immediate attraction I felt for you." She says pausing to take in a breath.

"There's so much going on, I want- _need_ you to know that _I love you,_ for you, and no other reason."

Giggling pulling her into a reassuring hug, and placing a peck on we neck.

"God I know this is a serious moment and all but I can't help but melt when you say things like that to me." I tell her as she nervously chuckles and looks at least somewhat reassured.

"Aahh!" Shouted Steven, grabbing our attention as the mini gem monster spat acid at Steven.

Emile quickly lunging forward snatching the young hybrid and moving into a roll out of the spray, Peris square shield flying through the air like a well made paper plane landing in front of them blocking the stray spit of the monster.

Arriving at the edge of the battle field staring at an edited Emile, and a worried Steven was conflicting.

On one hand Emile was my brother from birth, I was over the mom when he felt happy. Even if that happiness was brought about by a chance to fulfill his blood lust. But Steven had taken us in, and I wanted to make sure he didn't see it as a mistake.

"Emile wait! Give Steven a chance!" I shouted at the pair of shielded hybrids, one looking annoyed, scowling at me, the other overjoyed and looking at me with stars in his eyes.

The shield turned to sparkling mist as Steven walked out approaching the monster.

"Hey there little buddy...I know things must be scary, and I know you're confused and aren't sure what's going on, but don't worry that's me everyday!" He announced, Peris expression becoming more disgruntled, as she looked on at the scene.

As Steven approached the gem monster a bag of open sea salt chaaps, chips fell out of his coat spreading across the sand in front of the monster that hesitantly took a chip and ate it looking delighted.

"Well I'll be damned, she's like a dog." Emile spoke up getting Steven attention.

"Hhhhheeeeyyyyy!" Steven shout smiling and wrapping his arms around her.

"GUYS I MADE A NEW FIEND!" He shouted at the top of his lungs making the monster flinch.

Emile gives him a sarcastic clap, still lying there, smiling tiredly.

"Alright let's go tell the gems." Peri say beginning the walk to the beach house.

"Woo-hoo! Yeah-ha!" Exclaims Steven running off tossing a trail of 'chaaps' behind him for the monster to follow.

Emile looks at the scene with indifference, before turning and asking me and Peri.

"I'm gonna go take a nap, could either of you wake me up when he gets back?"

Me and Peri nod simultaneously quickly grabbing her hand out of nowhere, hearing her surprised Yelp, as I pull her behind me toward the town.

* * *

Peri stares at me with a look of confusion as we reach the top of the hill, sitting just in front of the lighthouse.

The chessboard between us pieces scattered across it.

"Wow, ten years I've been playing this game...I guess I let myself fall into false sense of security...BUT NO LONGER!" I shout making Peri giggle, as I clutch my rook between two finger and sending it down the board slaying her knight.

"Ah well done misses Wattson, but you victory shall be short lived." She says in a deep voice reminiscent of a villainess from last week's movie night; her bishop sliding over consuming my rook.

Instead of cleverly retorting, or just making my move, the thought dawns on me.

"Hey Peri, what's your last name?" As the words leave my mouth her hands tense around one of my stolen pawns.

He mouth twitches as she stares at me for an awkward moment before laughing lightly.

"Well miss Emília Lapis Wattson, I am Perris Fran-Quartz Universe, but my friends call me Peri." She says, ignoring my wide eyed glare.

"I need you to explain everything...lol right now!"'I exclaim stepping over the chat board pinning her to the ground in a playful manner.

She laughs again and stares at me.

"In time my young padawan." She says kissing my forehead.

Narrowing my eyes and staring down at her realizing the horribly awkward grip I have and how she could easily have just applied slightest push and removed me from atop her person.

"Hey come on stop frownin' I promise the minute things calm...or to the contrary have a slight gap in the action I will _force_ you to sit down and listen to my amusing back story." She says locking our lips together.

"Hey love rocks com'on, Stevens back home with Centi, and he convinced the gems to bring her with us for attempt two of today's mission." Says Emile, making Peri sit up and frown, as I remove myself from the ground an offer a hand to her.

"You couldn't have waited like four more minutes _Emi?_ " She ask my Emile, in response he just shudders and clenches his jaw.

"Oh, eww. That felt _so_ gross!" He exclaims walking rubbing his shoulders.

Peri raises an eyebrow, and points a sideways fist with an extended thumb toward the disgusted hybrid.

"What's his major malfunction?" She asks with a now coked upwards brow.

Laughing, shoving my shoulder into her before running off after my bro.

* * *

Stepping through the door into the beach house seeing an annoyed Pearl staring at Centi's acid spit show.

"Hey weren't you taking nap?" Asked Peri from behind Emília.

"Yeah I was, you know until Steven's centipede thing dug it's weird pointy feet...nubs into my back." I tell her annoyed at the memory.

"Alright Steven, we'll take her along, but at the first sign of trouble we poof her." Says Garnet, turning to face the warp pad ignoring Stevens concerned look.

Walking over ignoring the slow trudge of Lia, and Perris as they grab their coats from the sofa and stand in the warp-pad with the others.

"Hey Steven you got a minute?" I ask the worried hybrid motioning for him to follow me outside for a moment.

He stares around the group, Lia, and Perris give me half stares being more focused on each other than their surroundings; and the gems simply shrug as Steven and Centi walk out of the house with me.

Stepping past the door, standing there on the patio giving the kid a the most reassuring look I can muster, without ruining it by laughing like an idiot, our eyes locked Centi sitting there by his side, as his lost eyes search mine for rhyme and reason for this spontaneous meeting.

The ever growing silence around us deafening to me as the limo forms in my throat.

The usual mix ecstasy, adventurous spirit missing, in its place a tired look of a kid with too much responsibility weighing him down.

"Listen Steven," I start, my hands on his shoulder kneeled down so that our eyes are level, "whatever happens on this mission just try your best, look out for you and Centi and the rest of the gems and...everything will work out ok." The words seem to fall on deaf ear as he just stares up at me with a raised brow, Centi tilting her head to mimic her.

Resisting the urge to groan or roll my eyes I pat his shoulder a few times.

"Your a smart kid Steven, and one day you'll be a great gem, but you need to relax. You're _too_ stressed, and eventually you _will_ crash," I say freaking him out more, his shoulders tensing and his breathing becomes more frequent, "But! Unlike other who make that same mistake, you my hybrid dude have friends and family to fall back on, to rely on, and to help you, so do me a favor and relax and stop trying to be...so much, so early."

As the words leave my mouth, his shoulders lax and he give me a faint smile.

"Thank you Emile, but I already know I have friends I'm just kind of tired from the last few days of training with Pearl and Connie hasn't been over so I was worried until I called her this morning." He says making me feel silly for assuming he was going through some kind of depression.

"Hey! Come on! That star shooter or whatever isn't goin' to get itself!" Shouts Perris.

"Coming!" Shouts Steven back picking up Centi and motioning for me to follow.

Rushing through the living room excitedly, jumping onto warp-pad I stretch out my arms and the blinding white stream envelopes us to the surprise of almost everyone there.

"Woah! What!?" Shouts the surprised Lia.

Garnet cups her chin and looks at me, with whatever state she gives people behind that one-way view visor of hers.

Although the surprise of Lia, and the quizzical posture of Garnet is hardly taken in, the veins on my neck bulging as the image of the ice capped mountains where the shooting star lies forms in my head.

As we land and the stream dissipates allowing me to rest taking in a long hard breath, and feeling my red face.

"That's a lot harder than it looks." I say rubbing the side of my head.

Garnet steps over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder, and helping me up.

"You did well." She says before beginning her walk off with the gems,Steven, and the two love rocks.

Sitting there fighting the smile forming on my lips, and the swelling feeling of accomplishment.

* * *

"SQWAAAA!" Yells Steven and Centi spits out another gush of acid melting a wall, which at this point is beginning to make me question the structural integrity of this cavern.

"There it is, the shooting star!" Exclaims Pearl stepping forward to a crystal pool emanating a pink light from it.

Emile steps forward, rolling his sleeves up.

"So what now? We just grab it and go?" He say reaching forward, his fingers hovering just over the surface of the water before he helps and pulls his arms back falling onto the ground.

"Damn it, that's hot!" He exclaims shaking his hand to cool the reddened tips of his fingers.

"Sorry Emile, I should have warned you that the shooting star gives off intense heat, and that we have only a few scarce items that can contain it, out of all of us here, only Garnet, Emília, and potentially Liam could contain it." Pearl says, helping him to his feet, as Garnet steps forward tilting her head down at him and saying.

"Nice effort."

Peri's hands wrap around my waist and pull me into a close hug.

"Brr, it's so cold." She says resting her head against the back of mine, while Steven and Centi _chat_ , and eating 'chaaps' while sitting against the cavern wall.

Chuckling, and holding her hands that lay on my stomach and hip, turning my head enough to get a glimpse of her curly green hair tied back into a bun, and the triangular olive-green gem on her forehead, only at this proximity I finally noticed the pale pink specs in the the center and around the edges.

Before I can get into another flirty interrogation, Centi let's out a violent ' **hiss** ' making Steven Yelp, and the Gems enter assault stance.

Ripping myself from Peri's grip and running over to the kid, seeing the nasty burn on his leg, and the tears rolling down his eyes.

"STEVEN!" Shout Amethyst and Garnet in unison.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Exclaims Pearl, joining the battle formation.

Emile stands in front of them, arms outstretched blocking their path.

"Steven, buddy, I know it hurts, but if you don't calm Centi down right now, I can't promise I'll be able to stop the gems from poofing Centi." Emile say looking over his shoulder to me and Peri as we bandage Stevens leg.

Peri, looking more and more flustered as she quickly windes the bandage around his leg.

Wiping tears from his eyes and staring forward at the acid sprinkler Centi. Pushing past me and Peri before dropping onto his knees in front of Centi, wrapping his arms around her and saying.

"Please! You have to calm down, we can leave together I just need you to stay with me!"

He shouts hugging her, as Centi calm to the surprise of of everyone, except maybe Emile, who quickly summons his sword and knocks away a falling icicle.

"Okay, time to go." He say, placing his sword over his shoulder, and looking over to Garnet who bubbles the star and sends it off.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Another late chapter...DAMN IT!

I honestly tried but some unexpected, real life stuff got in the way, I really hope you understand, _but_ on the bright side it's only a day late.

Really though I spent quite while writing this chapter and even rushed quite a bit at the end to try and make my due date...but what can you do right. I'll do my best to have the next one out on time.

Alright guys, have a blast reading, leave a review if you want, and till next time take it easy.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A Different Kind of Indirect Kiss

The bubbling liquid in the test tubes flowing through the transparent tubes, the distant beeping of computers and audio-recorders.

"Good morning Amber, how are you today?" He asks the spiky arrange haired girl floating in a giant tank of green liquid.

The machines around the tank let out a series of happy sounding beeps. One of the machines something like a speaker made a 'whirring' sound as it awoke and let out the soft feminine voice of the girl in the tube.

"Good morning Mr. Wattson, I'm feeling great!" she exclaims, her fingers twitching inside the tank.

Mr. wattson raises a brow at the sight.

'She's able to move even after a full night in the numbing solution. How interesting.'

He sits in a not-at-all comfortable looking chair and begins scribbling notes onto a clipboard.

Looking at her, the soft lines of her face, the healthy glow she now wears versus the sickly pale color of her flesh when he first...acquired her.

He bit down on his lip and moved to date todays set of notes before his eyes widened with surprise.

"It's already been a year?" he asks to one, Amber didn't reply, "...You know what, today seems like a nice day for you to meet someone of importance, we're going for a fly!" he exclaims, taking a sentai pose, hitting a button at floor level with the heel of his loafer and murmuring something under his breath.

"I knew that button was money well spent."

* * *

Having my hand pulled forward in front of me, the dark grey fabric tied around my eyes, and the sleepy feeling still in my legs all mixing together to create a certain unease as Emile leads me forward.

"So you won't tell me where we're going?" I ask him, his silent treatment since we left the strangely empty beach house just as creepy as this.

"Look Emi I, Ugh actually had plans today, you know work at the car wash with me. Universe, looking into mom's journal again, a dad with Peri, Steven, and Connie." I say aloud pointing my blinded view in each and every direction hoping to catch some stray light, or blurry outline that will give me a hint of what's going on.

He remains silent pulling me forward, before slinking his arms veins my knees and pulling me up into a bridal carry before jumping from the ground.

Smiles

Physical prowess was amazing, but it came with its defects, like how my shrill scream probably made his eardrums bleed. Our airtime is incredible though, and eventually the air flying past us leave replaced instead by the gentle sea breeze I've become so used to living her with Steven and the Gems.

Feeling the draft going against us as I assume we begin our descent the thought goes to mind and makes itself known before I can filter it.

"I miss home." The words were raw, and Emi didn't like hearing them, his hands tightening around my arms as our descent speed increases.

'Not even that got you to speak up!?' The silent thought roars in my head as I growl at him, finally making landfall with a slight end at the knees before he grips at the blindfold and pulls it off.

The blinding light coming over the horizon, and the loud cheer of everyone, everyone being Peri, Steven, Connie, Emile, and Amethyst in her new gem outfit yelling,

"SURPRISE!"

Even Centi who had her face stuffed in a bowl of 'chaaps' hissed with the crowd, while Lion just yawned.

They shout in some attempted unison, all except Emile, who yawns at the image, and gives the group a thumbs up.

Peri and Steven running up to me first, a present in hand, a green box, with a hot pink ribbon and a blue card dangling by a gold colored string.

"Happy Birthday!" They shout now standing before me, while the other attendees place their boxes on the table by a large cake and punch bowl, where Emile seems to have laid his head down to continue napping.

"Oh, thank you so much you guys this is amazing!" I say bringing the both of them in for a hug.

After letting go, Peri's eyes seem to glisten and Stevens star shaped pupils can't contain his excitement and he shoves the box in my personal space bubble and like a broken record repeats.

"Open it, open it, open it, open it!"Peri standing behind him shaking her fist with excitement biting her lower lip.

The card read,'To our friend Emilia; something you seemed to want. FROM STEVEN AND PERI!'

"Alright, alright I'll open now." I say taking the surprisingly heavier than I expected box and tugging at one of the ribbons ends.

Removing the green lid and letting the shock paint across my face as I stare at the laptop.

Holding back a tear as I stare at the two.

"Guys this couldn't have been cheap, you really shouldn't have spent so much for me." I say my voice becoming coarse and the giant smile spreading over the shock ridden face.

"It's alright, me, Steven, Greg, and Kaitlyn threw some cash into the mix for this so it wasn't _too_ expensive, besides only the best for my favorite girl in the world." Peri says stepping past Steven planting a kiss on my cheek before running over to poke at Emile.

"Really though thank you Steven, not just for this but for everything, letting me and my brother, and now Peri stay at your home, feeding us, training us, being our friend I really have no clue how to thank you, and honestly I don't do it enough." I say to kid while my fingers run over the devices smooth surface.

"No prob' Bob." He says before Connie all's him over to set up picnic piece.

Walking over to the table where the rest of the presents lay, the sound of some instrumental hip-hop ballad begins playing, as Amethyst throws on a backwards hat and starts turning records at the DJ booth, where only now do I see Sourcream standing.

"Whoo! Raise the roof Amethyst!" Shouts Peri, and Amethyst and Sourcream begin bobbing their hands to their new beat.

"Happy B-day big sis, how's it feel to be seventeen and some minutes?" Emile ask not raising his head from the table.

"About the same, what about you little bro?" I ask him nudging his shoulder to no avail as he keeps his head pinned to the table.

"What's the the deal Wattson, ever since our sparring match yesterday you've seemed more like a zombie than your usual neutral/brooding self, is somethin' up?" Peri ask patting his back, at which he just grumbles.

"I just did too many push ups and feel sore. Give me an hour to sleep it off and I'll be back to my old smart ass self in no time." He retorts, bringing his hood over her head and I assume begins sleeping.

Peri laughs and pulls me around the table, my eyes see the several different presents, and the cake that says 'Happy Birthday Emília & Emile' in beautiful red cream over soft brown chocolate frosting, with blue-berries decorating the rim of the cake, meeting in the center with a nice curve mimicking the odd shape of our shared gem.

"It took me all night but I finished baking it about an hour or so before all his started." Peri catches my ogling and takes the opportunity brag/boast about her own skill. "Pearl helped and Garnet brought all the stuff out here for us." She day looking over the now dancing purple gem, before running her gaze to a almost upset looking Steven talking to Connie.

"Hey that reminds me," I say placing a hand on her shoulder, "where are Pearl and Garnet?" I ask feeling slightly ashamed that I only now realized their absence.

"Last minute mission alert, they said they'd be back before the party ended." Peri explains grabbing my hand. "But while we're waiting why don't the two of us go dance and really cut loose!" She exclaims, a hand around my waist and her lips dangerously close to mine.

* * *

"YEAH, shake it P!" Shouts Amethyst as Peri begins doing some dance moves like her own.

"So, Steven I was wondering...is this fence new? I don't recognize it from my other times up here." Connie says before lightly biting ather peeled clementine.

"Huh, the fence?" I repeat caught only half paying attention, before finally replying "Yeah, it's new." unable to hold back the grimace, and slouching shoulder with an audible groan.

"Well, why instal it now." She asks, and I have to fight every nerve in my body to keep from falling over from the memory.

"Because, well because there was this accident...yesterday." I tac on the last word in a whisper but she still catches it and ask another question I was hoping not to hear.

"What kind of accident?" She says in an oddly cute kind of way.

"Amethyst and Emile were ' _sparring_ ' I think they called it and Emile got annoyed when Amethyst started laughing and making jokes about him...so he threw her off the side of the cliff." I say to her after taking another sip from my juice box.

"What!? But wait how's a fence supposed to keep someone from throwing another person off?" She asks taking another clementine slice and popping it into her mouth, with a funny squish.

"It's a long story and Pearl already explained using a lot of words that I had to ask Peri and Emília about." I say to putting my juice down and shielding my eyes from the harsh glare of her glasses.

"Well, I want to hear the story." She says excitedly.

"Uummm." I say looking away shuddering slightly.

"Steven?" She says sounding concerned, I don't reply.

" _Ste~ven."_ She says sweetly, I still don't reply.

" _ **Steven.**_ " She says coldly and demanding and I can't hold back the urge to tell her.

"Alright," But then the thought comes to mind, "But only if you let me wear your glasses!" I say and she immediately retorts.

"Fine, But only if you give me the rest of your juice box."

"Okay, But it's mostly backwash now." I say extending my hand.

"Deal." She says, handing me her glasses and taking my juice box, "Okay now, START!" She exclaims.

"Alright...here I go."

* * *

Amethyst rolling around in her dash mode, evading all of Emiles swings, all the while sending in her whip cutting his shirt to ribbons and leaving his arms full of small cuts that made it hard to watch the sparring match, wanting to cheer on Emile conflicted with wanting to cheer on Amethyst.

Amethyst resorted her main dash attack while Emile kept trying to just get one cut in but failing seemed to be getting annoying to him as he started slowing down, and eventually stopped moving.

Amethyst not missing the chance to taunt/gloat began spinning circles around Emile and saying in a singing voice.

"Giving up? Already? And here I thought your were some tough warrior that could handle anything." Closing the circumference of the circle, Emile still just standing there staring annoyingly at the purple blur.

Stretching out an open hand grabbing the purple gem by the hair and tossing her across the open spot, watching as she collides with the lighthouse with a sickening crack.

She peels off the wall falling face first into the grass groaning, and moaning. But before she has a second to readjust Emile slams the bottom of his bare foot into her face shoving her through the wall.

"What's the matter? I thought you were a _big_ gem that could handle anything." He mocks summoning his blade and stepping over the rubble to the collapsed gem on the floor.

…

"Wait a minute, why are you telling the story from a third person?" Connie asks me while I squint through the hard medication of her glasses.

"Huh? Oh,I thought it'd be more cinematic and stuff like this.

"Oh, ok carry on." She says taking another sip of my juice.

…

Dashing out of the rubble Amethyst growled at Emile who smirked, gripping the blade with both hands, and locking eyes with her.

"Oh, it is so on!" She shouts dashing into his chest shoving both of them out of the light house.

Rolling across the grass in a struggle, Emile priest hers Ames from around him before suplexing her into the earth.

Rolling on his side back to where his sword fell, picking it up letting it glow the sharp blue color before it _shrinks_ down to something like a large kitchen or butcher's knife that still resembles his original sword, in a backwards grip.

Amethyst dislodges herself from the earth and turns her head before pausing at the sight of the short blade.

"Wow what are you gonna do with that prick my finger?"

Before either her or Steven knew what happens Emile was in front of her, a deadly blue glint in his eyes as he let

Loose an onslaught of slashes and thrust, switching back or forth between an 'ice pick' grip and a 'hammer grip.'

Emile was already fast and he was good at maneuvering, as far as Steven had seen or heard about from Emilia, but this was some whole new level, more speed, and quick maneuvering.

Amethyst now being covered in cuts finally gets a strong hold on Emiles rest, her shallow cut' face lifting with a smirk as she announces.

"Ha, got-"

But before she finishes Emile's balled up hand slams into her forehead sending her flying from where they were standing and right off the edge of the cliff.

"AMETHYST!" Both Steven and Emile called out in a panic, Steven running up to the edge to see if Amethyst has landed yet, only to also be nearly knocked off as Emile jumps of the edge diving after Amethyst.

The hybrids body like a missile flying toward her.

"No, no, no, what are you doing!?" Amethyst Shouts in surprise realization if the hybrids action.

Emile said nothing, or if he did Steven didn't hear it.

Emile's hand locking on her arms pulling her into his chest as the look of surprise adorns his face.

"OH FUCK!" He shouts.

…

"Steven!" Connie exclaims coughing having almost choked on her juice.

"What?" I ask outstretching my hand worriedly.

"You said a swear word." She says crossing her arms.

"Yeah...I know I just got lost in the retelling and ended up repeating it exactly as it was said." I explain to her as she seems a little more than just slightly worried.

…

Sweat running down Stevens face like a waterfall, and the burning feeling of his lungs, and the tightening of his chest with each breath as he finally began approaching the surrounded Emile and Amethyst.

"Emi! Emi! This isn't funny, I need you to wake up now!" Exclaimed a distraught Emília shaking her brother violently while Peri consoles her; meanwhile Garner and Pearl are looking over Amethyst, whose right eye is slightly bulged out.

"What were you thinking!? How could you have let this happen!? Why didn't you just use you gem ability to slow your descent!?" Pearl questioned the purple gem fiercely while Garnet had a pondering look on her face as she kept poking between the two.

"Look it wasn't my fault! He asked me to spar not the other way around and," Amethyst starts as a light blush appears on her face before quickly disappearing as she grits her teeth, "I was distracted on the way down!" Her voice shifting to a roar.

Before Pearl let out another rebuttal a soft stirring made the whole crowd quite down and look toward the comatose hybrid.

Soft murmuring, as loud grunts as he rolls onto his side and begins a frenzy of coughs.

"A Ugh, god I feel like I got smacked by a freight train." Emile moans curling into a ball.

"Emi!" Shouts Emília hugging her brother while the rest of us as a whole sigh with relief.

"Alright that's one problem solved...mostly anyway, now we just need to take Amethyst to 'Rose's Fountain' and that'll resolve everything…" Pearl says as her once hopeful tone shifts to one of monotone with hidden disdain, and regret.

"Wait what about my mom's fountain?" Steven asks looking up at the red gem.

Garnet turns her head to Pearl, while Amethyst begins playing with her new googly eye.

"Well, Steven, your mother, Rose Quartz, has the ability to heal cracked , your mother had healing tears that flowed from her gem. She felt real love for those around her. She felt real sorrow when they were hurt. You have the Rose Quartz gem now though…" Pearl says looking back toward the horsing around Amethyst.

"I know that power is in you, too." Garnet says putting a hand to Pearls shoulder, "come on, everyone who's able get to the warp pad." Garnet says to the group turning to lead the way, giving the unusually sluggish Emile a wide girth.

* * *

"AH, my head." Steven calls out eemving Connie's glasses from his face not noticing me as I walk over, and lay down on the picnic blanket.

"Hey guys what's the happs'." I ask them, as Connie places her glasses back on.

"I'm telling Connie about our mission to my mom's fountain yesterday…" Steven says looking down at his hands resting loosely on his lap.

"Huh, ok guess I'll leave ya' to it then." I say getting back up as I notice Peri making her way over to us.

"Bye Emilia, now keep going!" Exclaims Connie as I begin to leave.

Peri walking back from the catering table where Emile still has his head down snoozing, with two red plastic cups, because it just isn't a party without red plastic cups.

"Hey blue, I thought all that dancin' made you parched so I grabbed you a refreshment." She says extending a cup toward me.

"How nice, thank you." I say taking the cup and downing the drink in one quick chug.

"Atta girl!" Peri says wrapping her arm around my waist and sipping at her own drink, her gray button down shirt only half buttoned exposing the tank-top beneath it.

"You know, back when me and Emile were younger our birthday was great...until we found out the day we were born is also the day our mom...died." I say to her as my arms wrap around her torso for a close hug.

"I know what you mean...kind of, but I hope you realize that they did want this and they'd probably hate it if they knew they were the reason for you being sad, it goes for all our parents." She says pecking my cheek. Making me smile.

"Congratulations on achieving you seventeenth year of birth!" Exclaims Pearl with both hands clasped together Garnet giving me a nod of recognition.

"Sorry we're a little late." Garnet say to me while Pearl goes to get Emile.

"Hey don't worry about it, the party's just getting started!" I shout and hear Amethyst and Sourcream whoot!

Garnet nods and Emile let's out a grumble rubbing his side, the red marks of having his face against the table clear on his right side.

"Hey...you two. What's up?" Emile says holding back a strong yawn.

"We finished our mission early, and even found your presents." Garnet says removing from her back a sheathed red samurai swords with golden tassels and the blue and black rapping signed by Omar Daifuku the famous actor who once starred in a lonely blade movie before his health began deteriorating and he could no longer act.

"Woah! How'd you get that!?" Me and Emile ask practically foaming at the mouth.

"We were in France for part of this mission and we saved his granddaughter from a gem monster, so he signed this and gave it to us." Garnet says handing it to me and Emile.

"But that's only part of the present, the other par is back at the temple, you see we found more di-sock-disc and remembered how Emile has been stuck sleeping on Stevens couch so, we brought back several 'DSK's' and they're waiting for you at home, so whenever you're ready I'll accompany you and explain the process of how to use and activate it." Pearl wraps up her exposition dump as I wipe the drool from Emile's mouth so it doesn't stain the sword.

"Great idea! Emile you're half asleep anyway, take the sword, and other presents home and make your room and I'll see you both there soon." I say handing him the blade and smiling at Pearl.

The two head off, Emile looking only slightly more awake that's earlier and Pearl continuing to deposit information into him.

"LETS PARTY!" Shouts Peri standing next to Amethyst starting up a cool new rock/hip-hop track.

* * *

The whirling sound of the spinning blades overhead, the open sea, the clam, the peace, the tranquility.

"How boring, everything just conforms to it and settles for blissful ignorance." I let myself mutter to kill the dreadful silence.

Amber remains silent preferring to play with the cuffs of her suit. The dark blue over a faint pink shirt, her orange tie matches her hair too well, and the slacks and shoes tie the look together nicely. Honestly it impressed me how well she's progressed.

She perks her head up with surprise as the dull buzz from the head piece sounds up.

"Uh, right I'll let him know. Thank you." She say bowing her head.

"Uh, Mr. Wattson, Mr. Pilot says we're just about over beach city." She says nervously, her hands bound to one another, her thumbs twiddling away.

Smirking I wave away the thought and say to her.

"Great tell his to drop s off on the lighthouse and be quick about it...if Emile's there we may not have much time." I say offhandedly gluing my view toward the waterside town.

"Yes of course Mr. Wattson." She replies and begins her relaying of the message, excluding my add on of Emile.

The blue surface of the sea makes way for the golden sand, and then concrete and wooden surface of the 'board walk' and finally the grassy slope of the hill leading up to the lighthouse, where a gathering of imbeciles and abnormalities sits around my daughter.

The pilot lowers us to ground level and stops the intense spinning so that I can step out and enjoy the shocked and almost I sickened countenance of my daughter.

"Hi kiddo' come give papa a hug!" I Shouts and the tense looks of everyone slips back into the ease of people at a party. Of course this excludes the stoic Garnet, and the other-dimensional 'Peri' who seems to be following the look of my daughter and seeming freaked out by my appearance.

I see the lump in her throat being swallowed as she dawn her best fake smile and awkwardly walks over to me and into my hug.

"What are you doing here?" She asks through a sick murmur venom laced in her words.

"Ah darlin' I came to wish you a happy birthday!" I exclaim hugging her tightly. The briefest of memories of her mother in my mind.

"Right." She says hardly blood enough for the people around us to here.

"Come, on let's go for a flight together, I need to give you your present!" I say my grin widening, ignoring the strange twinge of unfamiliar muscles moving. God how long has it been since I smiled.

The look of regret, denial, confusion, and disbelief on her face as she bites something back and nods her head on acceptance. She has no backbone without Emile.

"I'll be back, _soon_ , keep the party going and I'll see you then!" She shouts to the group turning to enter the helicopter.

I follow behind her, waving at all the people on the ground as the blades begin their whirling and we ascend back to the skies.

Minutes, plural, pass before we reach a distance over town that i'm happy with beginning this conversation.

"So, now that we're fast enough from any free water, lets get the trivial items out of the way." I say, snapping my fingers having Amber hand her a yellow envelope, with the crudely written words ' _For Emilia and Emile._ '

"Whats this...No, no wait, who is she!?" she exclaims gripping the envelope giving a strange look to Amber.

" _That_ is ten-thousand dollars for you and your brother to share, _and she_ is Amber, a... _work associate_." I say, can't let her in on that informationjust yet.

"Well thanks, i'll make sure to give Emile your regards, he's feeling just fine by the way, thanks for asking!" she hisses.

"No. he's not." I tell her, the sudden pause she gives, the look of disbelief that I would challenge her statement.

Her wide eyed glare and the hurt look on her face.

"What. The. Fuck would you know about how he is!" She wasn't asking, no she was saying that.

"More than you would be ok with me knowing. More than you could understand. I know Emile, I know you, your my children after all. Every birthday since you two were born together like glue,something's off with him, be careful or he may get so caught up in his primal instinctual desires that he might just cut you down to…" the idea made me sick and want to shiver.

"...He would NEVER!" She proclaimed, stepping forward, only to be stopped by a hug from Amber.

"It's ok, I know he's rough around the edges. But it's a means to an end. And if you say this Emile wouldn't hurt you than he won't." She says getting her to calm down, the faint orange glow shining through the back of her suits jacket.

"Alright. Can we just. Not do _this_ right now." Sh say removing Emilia from around her, "Give me your number or someway to contact you and...I'll convince Emile to hear you out and we'll all talk together." She say looking at me holding back tears.

"Okay, that...sounds nice." I say handing her a scrap piece of paper in my pocket that I had marked the information down earlier. Everything was going exactly as planned. This was good.

"Alright perfect, let's get you back your party, and me and Amber we'll be returning to _our_ lab." I say clicking a button and saying. "Alex take us back to the lighthouse to drop off my daughter and then we will return to the lab."

* * *

"So the 'DSK's' are state shaped tablets with these grayed out gems that you insert into a rack in the temple door that lets a gem create their own room." I ask Pearl.

"Yes that is exactly what I just said." Pearl replies.

"Can I make my room right now."

"Umm. No we have to wait for Garnet to pull out the current rack and insert the new disc and I think Emilia would like to see you get a room." She replies.

"Ah, fucking great." I groan lying down on the couch and almost instantly passing out.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

Longest chapter...so far. I'm actually really happy with it and feel like it was nicely done, if a bit rushed at the end (again.) but hey nobody's perfect.

Got followed by the always awesome Vendicor which for lack of a better word was really cool, and me and Nintendopapi outlines a few more chapter and Arcs so even if this one Thad's due on the fifteenth is late, the rest won't (or shouldn't be anyway).

Alright guys thanks for reading, review if you want, and till next time take it easy


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Gem In The Mirror That Tore Us Apart.

 **The Day Day Before**

Walking back to the beach house, still smiling and feeling our feet ache from all the dancing. leaving a mess to clean up tomorrow, while pushing the shapeshifted Amethyst who offered to turn herself into a wheelbarrow to carry the presents home.

"You sure can dance Blue." Peri says tying her hair back using her bandanna leaving her gem exposed which is a rare treat.

"Blue?" I asked the loveable hybrid who chuckled.

"Emi calls you Lia, everyone else calls you Emilia, I thought it my duty as your girlfriend to find a cute nickname for you." She explained sticking her fingers into my sides attempting to tickle me.

"Hey wait where's Steven and Connie?" Amethyst asked to us as we reached the sand.

"Oh lil' Stevie stayed with Connie to tell her the rest of that story of how you got your gem cracked and how it served as a big life lesson for him...and really made me understand how durable Emi is, I mean he got impaled and trashed by those plants and he still stood tall and whacked the fuck out of dem' weeds!" Peri Exclaimed falling hard into her...I'm not actually sure where that accent is from.

Amethyst chuckled at the loose form of the hybrid and her current articulation.

Peri yawned and stared off toward the beach house before saying.

"I might miss home, but...I sure do love the one we have."

Pulling my phone out of my pocket and going pale at the sight of seven missed calls from Emi.

"Oh, apparently Emi's waiting at home for us so that they can do the room thing." I say getting a shrug from Peri and a stifled laugh from Amethyst.

Peri seeing my concern grabbed an end of the wheelbarrow and helped me push it through the sand toward the house.

Reaching the base of the stairs I run around them and shout,

"Take those up for me, please! Thank you!"

Bursting through the door to see a meditating Emile and Garnet with Pearl sitting around examining the SK-Whatever they called em'.

"So...sorry bout the wait." I say rubbing my bicep waiting for Emile to lose his cool and go off on how late I always am.

Instead he falls back on the floor with a grunt.

"Nope, fuck it. Garnet I don't see a fucking thing!" He swears furiously balling his fist seeming more awake than earlier today.

'Could the exhaustion have worn off?'

"Keep at it. Anyhow with Emilia here we can finally begin." Garnet says walking over to the door.

Summoning her gauntlet and pushing a single finger against the star shaped tablet it sinks into the door before popping out pulling with it a rack similar to CD holders on old desk. He hand reach across the room and lifted another star shaped disc into the rack before pushing it back in. All the gem on the surface of the current door flowed brilliantly before becoming a blinding white and then it stopped and about the door were a panel of buttons were two of ten were lit up.

Garnet sighed and pressed the button with a weird squiggle on it with her bare hand, the star on the door whirred like a computer booting up before flipping over revealing the new one with its dull...greyed out gemstones.

"Okay, now just stick your hand out and make a room." Garnet says to Emile heading back to her spot on the couch.

"So is this room I make gonna be connected to the rest of the temple or...what?" Emile asked the Gems.

"No, no, no, that is an advanced trick that we will teach you later on." Pearl says looking at Emile expectantly.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Emile says scooting a foot back and raising his clenched fist up both arms up in a strange oval shape, just in front of his chest.

The gem on his hand flowed a dark blue, a brighter shine than I've seen in years, and then he shouted at the tops of his lungs.

" _ **ROKUŌGAN!**_ " The light from his gem flared and an equally bright light appeared on the doors top gem. Half remained grey, the other a dark blue.

"Oh shit, it knows." He says smiling looking fulfilled at yelling...whatever that was.

"Yes, the door does seem to recognize that you are only half of the Lapis Lazuli Gem. How fascinating!" She exclaims thumbing Emile's Gem.

"Yeah whatever, time to check out the new pad." He says snapping his fingers with a dull glow, and not a second later the door splits open allowing everyone to power inside.

The room seemed to be a mirrored version of the beach house's interior except any door or windows leading out don't exist, the floor looks like one you'd see ina dojo and the spot were the kitchen would be is instead replaced by a flat screen tv, and bookshelf with some bean bag chairs in front of them. And in the living room sits a practice dummy, and a weird stand that looks like a coat hanger with one two many hooks.

Emile doesn't hesitate a second and runs right inside and begins hitting his coat hanger only for it to spin around with each hit, his arm raises and blocks following strikes and he repeats this.

"Best gift!" He shits picking up the pace of his hits.

"Gee, thanks for the help _girlfriend_ , jeez." Peri moans softly placing a stack of gifts on the floor, and walking over with the yellow envelope from my dad.

"Oh fuck." I groan, before failing to hold back a panicked smile and pulling her into a hug at her surprise.

"Emile and dad don't get along, long story, explain later, have my back on this!" I hiss and she nods.

She takes the envelope and removes five-thousand dollars giving it to Emile.

"I bought a scratch off and won ten-grand, Happy birthday buddy!" She says dropping the bills onto the ground and throwing the envelope back at me.

Emile just stares blankly…

"Thanks." He says finally and returns to practicing with his coat rack.

His arms come up and stop the rack entirely turning to me with a glare, before chuckling.

"It's a wing chun dummy, you dummy."He says.

"Wait what?" I ask before he waves for everyone to leave.

"I'm your brother I know these things, now everyone PLEASE get out!" He shots before beginning his routine again.

 **The Following Morning**

06:23

Emile continued to pound his fist on the door.

"Hey, you got a bedroom to lock lips in, don't go locking yourselves in the _shared_ restroom to get your make out sessions in!" He Exclaimed finally kicking in the door.

He stopped and looked regretful as he saw Peri handcuffing a gagged Emilia to the sink, both standing in nothing more than some underwear.

They both looked scared when the veins on his neck started bulging.

Meanwhile in the kitchen a bored Steven talked on the phone with his best friend.

"What? Why!" He shouts and then looks behind him as he hears Emile's terrifying roar and the yelp of Peri.

"Is everything okay over there?" Connie ask some-what concerned.

"Huh-Oh Yeah, they're fine, but really why can't you hang out today?"

Connie sighed, "I told you already, I wouldn't be able to hang out today, I have tennis practice. And then mom wants to go out for a family dinner. But she said I could hang out all day tomorrow, and I can come over all the time now that it's summer vacation." She explained to Steven.

"What's summer vacation?"

"You know, when school gets out for the summer?"

Steven takes the cordless phone and plops down on the couch, frowns slightly realizing Emile no longer shares the room with him, but begins to turn and starts lying upside down on the couch.

"I've never been to this— how do you say— "school"." He says to Connie. "How does it work?" He adds.

"It's a place where you go to learn. It's full of desks, chalkboards..."

"Hmm."

"Books, maps."

"I see."

08:56

Pearl and Emile place down the final things from Connie's list of school stuffs in the center of the eyes lock on the pile and he smiles before saying.

"Yep, it's all coming together."

"So, how do we begin our "school"?" Pearl ask, Emile just walks over to the fridge removing its carton of iced tea and downing the drink in several gulps.

Steven holds up a locker and sweat begins to run down the side of his face, a lump forming in his throat.

"Ugh... I... I don't know! This is everything Connie told me." He shouts in a panic before continuing "Why do I never ask follow-up questions?! Who will teach little Stevie now!?"

Pearl gasp and Emile falls over in laughter.

Pearl groans at the display but quickly her mood returns to one of ecstacy.

"Teach you?! Steven! If only I had known that's what you really wanted!" She exclaims, grinning widely.

"TWOOOAH! HAAAAAAAAH!" She performs a ritual summoning forth from her gem a mirror.

The mirror still twirling in the air, Pearl begins her exposition dump.

"We found this Gem-powered mirror at the Galaxy Warp. It can capture and display any event it's witnessed in all of Gem history."

Steven gasp in excitement, bouncing up and down, Emile makes his way over and takes a seat next to the young hybrid, kicking off his grey converse sneakers, scratching his calf underneath the pant leg of his blue jeans, and tugs at the collar of his dark blue flannel and t-shirt combo.

Pearl walks over to Steven standing behind him before placing an arm around him.

"It'll offer you everything you've ever wanted to know about your fellow Gems and our culture."

Emile laughs and slaps his knee, "so it's like google or YouTube for gems!?" He exclaims through laughter.

Steven stares at his reflection and smiles.

"I must be incredibly important to Gem culture."

Pearl scoffs at his words.

"It's just you in there. It hasn't even been activated." She says clearing her throat. "Show us the Galaxy Warp…"

The mirror does nothing.

"Show us the Galaxy Warp." She repeats.

Her forehead wrinkles at her very visible frustration.

Emile snickers seemingly enjoying the sight unfold

"Oh, come on!" She says tugging the mirror slightly lifting it and Steven from the ground.

"Whoa!" Steven laughs.

"I know you've seen it." Pearl sighs, and begins looking the mirrors over. "It is in pretty rough shape. It must finally be broken. What a shame." She sighs again, looking at the object.

Steven stares at his reflection once more smiling wider.

"Doesn't seem broken to me."

"Oh ell. I guess that's the end of our school."

Steven begins bouncing up and down again and Emile crosses one leg over the other getting comfortable, enjoying the friendly interaction between the two.

"Whoa. Wha… So you could say...school's out for summer?"

Pearl looking at the pile with more interest than the current conversation, begins waving her hand over her face like someone just let out a nasty fart and is attempting to fan away the stink.

Smiling she say to Steven, "Yes. Good Steven. There are many ways to say the same thing."

Steven gasp, his pupils becoming stars he shouts, "School's out!" As he barrels out of the beach house.

Pearl looks back at and slightly frowns.

"Hmm. The asymmetry of this pile is really starting to bother me." She says to no one.

Emile grunts as he stands and seemingly manages to catch the attention of the gem.

"You know what Pearl, I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt but your sort of bitch sometimes…" Emile says following Steven out of the house.

"Huh, What was that Steven?" She asks looking around the now empty room, "Steven?" She ask no one.

Stepping outside Emile sees the exited boy running off shouting about summer vacation.

Scratching the back of my head with a soft frown ai can't help but groan from the boredom.

"Hello." Says a familiar monotone, "Do you have a moment?" Garnet ask as I turn around to face her.

Sure I do, but I've been meaning to knock this out. For a while now anyway.

"Sure I do." I say shrugging my shoulders. "But wouldn't it be more fun if we spared for that time? You win I listen, I win I'll still listen but with the added benefit of getting to fight you." I say holding back a grin.

She shrugs, and we both make our way down to the beach.

Standing apart from one another by about twenty some odd number of paces, we prepare ourselves. The light of my gems flicks and my sword appears in hand, her arms bend and she takes the stance of some on from Dragon Ball Z that's powering up, her gauntlets appear on her hands.

'Okay...she's stronger than I am. She has the same or more amount of reach as I do, she has experience that trumps mine several fold...and who know what kind of gem abilities' I think to myself lowering my body down slightly preparing to charge.

'I'm in a fight with no clear advantage...well shit.' Is my last thought before I charge my blade with its glowing radiance and shout at the top of my lungs.

"Sphere Splitter!" The blue arc of energy flies over the sand like a stingray speeding right for her.

Her arms come forward and stiffen as she catches the arc and crushes it with a sound reminiscent of shattering glass.

She does nothing except reset herself to her stiff unguarded stance with a fixated stare right at me.

'Shit!' I thought. 'That's one my strongest attacks and she blocks it like nothing.'

Grabbing the hilt of my blade with both hands and pouting it at her the weapon begins to glow a familiar blue, before in a split second the blade stretches out kicking up sand as it flies forward, She dodges the attack by jumping up over the blade and landing to her right.

She makes an her first offensive move and her arm stretches out flying toward me. Her grip narrowly misses me as I duck into a roll.

Avoiding her second arm landing by the edge of the water I give up on my abilities and try to close the distance between us now that she has the reach advantage.

Running across the sand jumping over the extended portion that contort to avoid my swings at them. Being within spitting distance now I try two or three quick and uneven thrust that's He expertly dances around, before delivering an earth shattering kick to the ground sending up a viscous sand cloud to cover her.

Her gauntlet gives her away with a faint rattle, I jump backward and over her head swinging at her legs which she quickly evades, and swings her wrecking ball fist in my direction, ducking down, and locking a hand around her wrist, her momentum carries me up above her head and i reparase my grip flying several feet into the air where I do a spin before releasing another,

" _SPHERE SPLITTER!_ " Which she expertly avoids and kicks me from the air into the ground.

The moment her foot connected with my ribs I'm fairly certain I heard a snap and was unable to hold back a curt, "argh, fuck." As I hit the ground and rolled to a stop.

"Would you like to stop?" She ask probably not trying to be as condescending as I'm interpreting it.

"Bite me!" I spit back at her bringing up my blade clumsily and charging at her.

My brash, wide swings do nothing to intimidate her, and each hit I take feels like that that ass hole that rammed his car into me.

Huffing my breathes hoping to maintain some semblance of steady breathing while she watches me standing there motionless.

"Fuck It." I say before charging at her once again.

Running straight at her didn't work so this time I approach from an arched run at her left, jumping up and bringing my blade around for an overhead strike, her gauntlets come up catching the steel-like blade. I kick both legs into her face, cracking her visor, to launch myself back summoning a smaller version of my sword.

Her arm launches forward impacting me in the gut, but not before I launch my knife sized blade at her face.

She reacts too slowly, failing to catch the blade as it digs its way into her face right between her three eyes.

I fly and smack into the cliff wall another painful snap resonating as I impact the ground. The imposing form of the gems leader stands tall her gauntlets faded, hands in a half grip at her sides, my visions blues as her mouth splits open and goes agape and she poofs. Two individual gems fall to the ground.

"Ha. I win." I Manga before blacking out.

 _The waves crash against the rig in the center is the deserted sea._

" _Welcome back, I'd hoped I wouldn't have to see you again so soon, though I'm not complaining." Said the familiar voice as I looked out the glass to the thunder clouds growing fiercer._

" _Same here…" I absently moan resting my face against the glass._

 _It's glowing gaseous form appears in the room, the feminine silhouette of its form as familiar as ever._

" _Would you be cross with the idea of...staying here, leaving that place that only exist to cause you pain?" She...it ask me. I don't even take a second to reply._

" _Sorry it just isn't in my nature to sit around and twiddle my thumbs like some pampered little shit, when I could be out there mowing some motherfuckers down with my blade...now if You don't mind I have to be getting back." I say as the giant tsunami that had begun to form of in the distance finally crashes against the rig tearing it apart like a wrecking ball hitting a house of cards, the water pulling me down to the dark depths._

 _It's blue form standing on the surface of the water looking down at me._

 _Flashing a wicked smile I shout at it._

" _See you soon Azul!" Raising my middle finger to it as the world goes cold and black._

Blinking away the sleep and lifting my heavy ass from the sand, a stream of drool pouring from my mouth.

"Oh. Fuck. Everything...hurts." I groan sitting up cradling my sore sides.

"You, fought well." Says the monotone voice of Garnet, sitting across from me in lotus position, meditating. Her outfit...looks different.

"Thanks." I say popping my neck, "How long was I out?" I ask her cracking my knuckles.

"Five hours." She replies.

"Damn...Hey look sorry about poofing you back there, I Ugh got carried away." I say to her hopefully sounding as sincere as I needed to, to avoid the unholy wrath of her vengeance.

"..." she says nothing and keeps staring at me.

"Hello? Garnet?" I ask waving a hand in front of her face.

"The thing I needed to tell you earlier, something will happen soon, it will try the bonds of trust and friendship that have been forged between us. Keep this in mind when you decide how act when these choices of events make themselves known.

'I look out for Lia, and me and the rest of you can kiss the underside of my boot.' I immediately think, even if the idea makes my stomach churn for a second.

"Got it." I say turning my attention to the distance where the sun is setting over the horizon, and the last few stragglers on the beach are packing up for the night.

Sighing and standing, ignoring the pain along my torso as I do so, I look to the gem.

"Hey, why don't we head in and I'll make some tea." I offer.

"Thanks...but no thanks." She says getting up and heading inside.

I head in after only to see a pile of crap with Pearl looking pleased, and Amethyst giggling a box with other crap in it.

The door behind me open and Steven comes in.

"Guys! Wait 'till you see…" Steven begins before being cut off by miss. Purple-dumb-shit.

"Yo! Ste-man!" She say lifting to greet him.

"Hello, Steven." Pearl says doing a spin around her tower of matching items.

"Howdy. Bang." Garnet says, imitating a gun with her fingers, legs crossed.

"Sup." Perris, and Lia both say without looking up Gem their game of go-fish.

Before he gets a chance to continue Amethyst speaks up again.

"Want to see something hilarious?" She ask before rummaging through the box at her ode before pulling out a familiar looking book. And placing on the right side of the pile.

'Wait a minute, is that…' before my thought is even finished Pearl thrust her spear straight through the notebook. The only thing left to me and Lia by our mother, now stabbed through because miss. Fucking-neat-freak likes symmetry!

She removes it and tosses it onto a pile with other stabbed items and moves to rant about whatever but I beat her to the punch.

"Yo! What the fuck!" I shout and everyone looks at me.

"The actual fuck is the matter with you!? That's my moms journal! And you just fucking stabbed it like a goddamn piece of fucking trash!" I snarl.

Garnet stands up, Amethyst overs her mouth and stares at Pearl, Pearl looks wide eyed at the notebook now being cradled by a crying Lia. Peers tries to comfort her, and Steven clutches that mirror from behind me.

"W...well this could have been avoided if Amethyst-" she starts But I just roar at her.

"Don't just throw away the blame, you're supposed to be a warrior! You have years of experience in battle right!? Then shouldn't you demonstrate more awareness your damn surrounding you...you...RRRAAAGGGHHH!" I scream slamming my foot into the floorboards snapping through the board sending my foot down before hauling it back up.

"Emi. Please. Calm down." Lia chokes out through sobs holding the notebook tightly against her chest.

I cover my face and laugh at the whole thing.

"Yeah. Calm. Fuck you! Lose your shitty nice and calm act eh! How the hell aren't you pissed at this!" I shout removing my for from the floorboards and walking forward, the pain in my sides flaring up before disappearing all together.

"Calm down, can't you see she's distraught enough without your screaming at her!" Perris retorts coldly, stroking my still crying sisters back.

Clenching my jaw, baring my teeth my head tilted back as my veins bulge.

"Alright. Yeah. Okay calm, I can do that. So Steven what did you have to show us buddy?" I ask the kid holding back my boiling hate bubbling at the back of my head.

"..." he says nothing, only staring in at the room scared, letting Lia's sobs be the only noise in the room.

I snicker shaking my head, before running my hand through my slicked back hair.

"Go ahead buddy." I say sarcastically flashing a wide smile at the boy. "We're all waitin' man." I say looking intently at him.

"Umm. I fixed… I fixed the mirror." He says.

I clap my hands three times, my smile widening.

"Good job you fixed the gem version of Siri, let me know if you want to take a crack at fixing my moms journal kay'." I say to the kid covering my eyes once more.

"It's-Okay!" A mixed set of voices announces catching everyone's attention and distracting us from our rage for a moment, as we attempt to identify where the voice came from.

"Oh. Well umm good job Steven." Pearl says avoiding me and going around to Steven.

"You, didn't tell me it's like a person!" He exclaims, seemingly forgetting about my outburst Pearl and the rest jump at the chance to avoid this awkward scenario, while my sister just keeps her head down sniffling.

"Say 'hey.'...Lil' buddy...uh...excuse us." He says to the mirror and us before turning around. "Come on. You want to come out, don't you? You have so much to say and funny noises to share from across the ages. Are we not beach-summer-fun-buddies?" He ask. It takes a moment but the image on the mirror twist and alter showing a slightly different Steven standing on the beach around early afternoon.

The mirror makes a noise like before "PBHT!"

Steven laughs and looks at the mirror like it was one of us. "Just couldn't help yourself, huh?"

But that's when I see it. The familiar blue orb…

"Ha...hahehahehahaha!" I laugh the distorted sound snatching the object from Steven and turning over to glare at the cracked blue gem n the back.

"What the hell…" I say smiling widely at the object ignoring the pained feeling in the back of my mind. "You guys...hid something...someone like this from us…" I say and the gems begin to encircle me as I snarl at them.

"Emile stop it, these guys are our friends our family!" Lia shouts at me.

There, that moment, it was a silent sound of realization, the deafening shattering of a glass tower, or the horrifying sight of a damn crumbling, except instead of water flowing out, it was rage.

"No. No they aren't _Lia,_ _**I'M**_ your family!" I shout summoning my blade in record time, the edge only getting a faint blue tint as I send a Sphere Splitter at them and at the house wall sending the group flying back and debris onto the sandy floor bellow.

Jumping out of the home off into the distance only one voice resonates.

"Emile!" Lia shouts.

Landing on the beach far enough away from the house that I feel at least a little comfortable taking a breather.

"Okay, look I need you to tell me how to get you out, I know you're in there and s bad as that crack look you seem stable after who-the-fuck knows how many years you were in there." I say to the object waiting fo it to splay a message on its glass surface.

A blue silhouette appears on the glass mirror in hand, it flips it over and pulls the gem out.

"Talk about simple instructions huh." Laughing at it as I lock the tightest grip possible on the gem before pulling. It was really stuck in there, and as I pulled, water from the sea began to move up and form some sort of diagram around us.

Finally the stone gave and came loose of the mirror, which tumbled in my hands before its glass popped or exploded outward onto the sand, the gem flew up and over the water before glowing brilliantly and forming.

Someone who looks vaguely familiar.

Her petite body floated down, and she crouched there in the end taking in big breaths.

"You, you freed me!" She Exclaimed attempting to stand.

She looked like what I imagined a younger version of my mom to be, her hair was short and hung loose, her skin was darker blue than any of the pictures dad had of mom, and if I learned anything bout' Gem culture from moms journal it's that 'that' isn't normal.

"Yeah I did...you Gem, it's cracked. I know a place where we can fix it but...it's gonna be a pain in the ass to get there." I say looking out and noticing Steven with Amethyst looking around for me.

"Those gems have Steven. We have to help him." She says worriedly.

"Ha, It's us that needs help. He's a part of the crystal gems, my sister too. All we can do is get passed them to use their resources to get you fixed." I explain trying to concourse some plan in my head.

"A...are you a gem to?" She ask.

"Yeah, well half of one anyway, my mother was a Lapis-Lazuli like you, and she gave birth, It's this earth thing, and had twins, another earth thing, and we each got half of her gem...she kind of became two people but remains one...IT COMPLICATED OKAY!" I explain the whole thing to her only to piss myself off in the process.

She recoils looking slightly scared.

"Sorry. Sorry it's been a stressful twelve minutes…" I say realizing how quick shit hit the fan.

"Lapis, can you still manipulate water?" I ask her smiling as the plan comes together.

She stretches a hand out and a solid fist of water fluidly rises from the sea.

"Then we're all set."

Garnet rubs her temples, while Pearl looks at me dejectedly. My eyes still sore from the crying, and notebook still clutched in my hand. The damage was painstaking, drawing were ruined and entire entries and memos were now torn apart.

"I don't blame you...I just hope you don't blame him either." I say out of nowhere to get a disapproving scowl from Garnet, who quickly defaults back to stoic.

"We'll try." She say, removing her visor and rubbing her eyes.

The sound of a motor recibe downstairs wakes us and we all move to the door, only to be sent back by a strong wave flooding the home.

Emile and some blue lady...who looks oddly familiar fly into the home, landing awkwardly on the Warp Pad, Emile gives us the finger before being consumed in the white light of the warp stream.

"Pearl assemble everyone and prepare to head out, I know where they're going!" Garnet exclaims looking tense. Pearl nods and leaves to find the others.

"Emile, I hope you know what your doing." I mutter biting down on my bottom lip.

The warp stream fades and I rev the engine launching us forward.

Racing past the toppled stone golems and decomposing thorn monsters as we head to the fountain.

"What happened here!?" Lapis yells over the sound of the motor.

"A really stupid adventure to help fix a friend and for Steven to develop his powers!" I explain avoiding one of the golems I had cut down.

"So how is this pace going to help!?" She asks.

"There's a fountain here that can fix your gem, after that you do whatever you want, go home, stick with me, I don't care." I say stopping a foot from the fountain.

"Thank you but...why are you helping me?" She ask walking to the fountain.

"Honestly...probably spite." I groan.

She falls into the pinkish liquid and floats there for a one time before flying out with blue winds on her back looking rejuvenated more in tone familiar with what I remember from dads pictures.

"Thank you Emile I'll never forget this." She says as she begins flying away.

"What have you done!" Shouts the no longer monotone voice of Garnet, as she runs up, the rest of the crew in tow.

"Fuck off, I'm not a member of your happy-time-club. Lia I'll ask once, you staying or are you going to side with me?" She stiffens and I see Pearl and Perris who has he nasty bump forming on her forehead from when I knocked her out, I mean why put her on guard duty over my bike?

"Emile, Emi please don't do this just come home and we can talk this out!" She oleada stepping forward and I have to bite back the urge to cry.

"Alright. Thanks, now I know...I'll see you around big sis." I say Erving the motor and racing off.

"No wait!" I shout as he races off.

"It's over, she's gone...and he is too." Garnet growls.

"All we can do now is wait." She says turning and heading for the pad. Steven and Perris walk over to me.

"Sorry this had to happen blue."

"I...I'm sorry we couldn't stop Emile."

Beginning to sob again I choke out the words.

"Me too."

 **Authors Note:**

While I said say updates would be sporadic and all over the place I still feel like an apology is in order

For my long absence.

I am sorry T_T

But on a more positive note!

Well here it is Chapter fifteen, tell me did it tug at your heartstrings? Were you surprised by anything? Did you like my direction and deviation from the main story?

Things will only get mor electric moving forward, and new cards will soon come into play. Things are set to change and no one not even the future seeing Garnet can guess what's gonna happen next!

Also in case you're curious this is the beginning of a sort of mini arc that will be taking place for a bit, the episodes will still be happening, just in the background while we get into this whole event.

Thanks for reading honestly I hope it was good enough for everyone, and happy late Christmas and Happy New Year!

This was written during my three week hiatus and I am currently half way through chapter 18.

Alright guys have a blast reading, leave a review if you want, and fill next time take it easy.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: After The Fact

 **12:37**

He sat back in his leather chair, the white lab coat he wore over the gray business suit wrinkled as he did. Opposite of him from across the desk was another boring business type, the third one today to be precise.

Life isn't all mad science and investigating an advanced alien empire that would one day invade their world again.

But today he despised his actual job all the more, sitting at the top floor of the massive building, reading reports, signing off on grants and such things got boring after a while.

And almost as if on cue.

The phone rang drawing him back from his thoughts and the gray haired man across from him clamped his mouth as the ring of the phone sounded.

"Excuse me." He said reaching for the phone, the white cuff of his coat reaching back as his arm extended forward.

"Hello?" He asked into the receiver, eyes never leaving the scared look on the other mans face.

"Mr. Wattson I'm afraid I have bad news." Said the soft voice of Amber.

"Really? How bad?" He asked locking eyes with the beady stare of the man ahead of him sounding uninterested even as he began smirking.

"According to the bugs you placed during your first visit to the universe residence/ gem base Emile has gone rouge." She said panic sounding in her words as her decibels increased throughout the sentence.

His eyes widened and he let out a soft maniacal laugh scaring the hell out of the man sitting in his office.

"Took them long enough to mess up." He stared placing the phone against his shoulder and head, using both hands to type something in his computer.

"I mean honestly with all that's happened and how unhinged he's become it was really only a matter of time." A soft hiss escaped a drawer on his desk as it slid open revealing a medium sized handgun and two other magazines inside. He reached in removing the pistol and aiming it at the man across from him.

"Stay calm, monitor his vitals, I'll be there soon, I just need to wrap up this meeting." He says happily and comically waving the gun around before hanging up the phone.

"So sorry about the intrusion Mr. Bourne. Now what was it you were saying?"

Mr. Bourne quivered his arms raised above his waist covering his face as he sobbed frantically.

"Oh sorry I don't think we have room in the budget for that!" Mr. Wattson shouted out as he emptied the magazine.

Placing the gun back in its drawer and locking it again he smiled as he began typing away on his computer, using his right hand to dial a number and place the phone back against his head and shoulder.

"Yes, Mr. Wattson?" A female voice asked.

"Francine cancel the rest of my meetings for the day something has come up, and get the cleaning crew up here." He says before hanging up the phone.

His stiff fingers race across the keys with rapid clacks before he throws them both up then slamming his right index finger on the 'enter' key another soft hiss escapes from behind the bookshelf before opening revealing an elevator.

Walking across the room with an ecstatic swagger he hits one of the only two buttons the elevator has on its control panel.

It's doors come together before it rapidly descends.

His hands come together and he runs away the cold feeling from them.

"Oh how things just seem to fall into place." He mumbles resting his back against the elevator walls.

Before long the elevator touches down and the door splits open revealing the glowing orange see through the real clone, it's near perfect recreation of her physical form stunning.

"So what's happening right now?" He asks the clone as he scans the laboratory spotting tens of other clones performing duties around the place.

"I think it best if you see for yourself." The clone says before fading into a pile of sparkling orange embers.

Walking through the place coming up to the real Amber who stands next to the oversized computer terminal, in a suit, her knee length skirt and well pressed jacket accentuating her figure and really putting off that professional business vibe he wanted.

"So, what am I looking at?" He asks sitting down and looking at a drone hovering over an apartment complex.

"This was the current area where Emeli chose to reside until about four and half hours ago." She says typing in several commands as the drone lowers itself into the home through the open door.

*LINE HERE*

 **4 HOURS EARLIER**

The steam permeated his nostrils as the piping hot water ran down his slick well toned physique. He let out a relieved sigh as he shut off the water, and began to towel himself off.

"Whoo, man I can't remember the last time a shower that felt that good!" Emile exclaims opening the door to the bathroom and stepping into the dark bedroom filled with scented candles.

Walking over to the She of the bed and slipping on a pair of boxers and jeans before throwing in a salmon t-shirt under a gray flannel shirt and pinching the combat boots that allay next to the door in a pincer grip exiting the room and letting the revolting stench of the living room full his nostrils.

His bare feet rubbing against the carpet as he trudged through the room his footy kicking away the discarded pistol and eventually stomping hard on one of the empty casings.

Stopping at the edge of the living room going into the dining room he drops the boots and spreads his arms and smiles wickedly.

"Bradley, Jenna you're both up!?" He says string at the pale slumped figures in the kitchen.

The male slouched in a chair head against a two day old paper, and the woman is leaned against the open fridge as flies buzz around her, and the spoiled food.

He jumps over the table and asks them, "What's for breakfast!?" Expectantly and comically he wais several seconds.

He receives no answer.

Sighing and shaking he is head still smiling he says while looking at the woman in the kitchen.

"Cereal again? Seriously Jenna don't you know that me and Stacy are growing children, we need nutrition!" He shouts seeming angry as he punches another hole through the pantry door.

"And there's no cereal...just...just pop tarts!" He roars summoning his saber as his smile widens and he cuts the room and its inhabitants to bits.

Sinking the blade into the carpeted floor and unwrapping a tart he walks over to the living room. Letting the breakfast treat dangle out of his mouth as he slips on his boots. His eyes stare daggers at the body in a pink sundress with little daisies on it, the neck hole festering and filled with maggots.

"Oh, shut it Stacy I asked them to make bacon yesterday!" He shouts standing up and motioning to the kitchen.

He shrugs impatiently.

"You know...I get the feeling that I'm not wanted here anymore." He looks around the room. "Fine. I'm leaving!" He he shouts as he stomps out of the home. His booted foot kicks a severed head into a corner forcing one of its pigtails to come loose.

Vaulting over the railing and landing on top of someone's blue van it's alarms blaring as he forces the roof in and the glass explodes outward.

Jumping down to ground level and hopping on his bike he revs the motor once, then twice before speeding off.

*LINE HERE*

 **12:42**

The drone hovers through the home, lingering one too many seconds on each corpse. Ambers covers her mouth struggling to hold in her lunch, while Mr. Wattson just smirks at the carnage.

"Do we know where he is now?" He asks.

"Yes, he's currently on his way to the keystone states. Mr Wattson." She replies

"Edward."

"E-Excuse me?"She asked confused by his reply.

"My name, my first name. It's Edward, I'm giving you authorization to use it."

Her cheeks adopted a faint pink hue as her eyes widened.

"Oh, why thank you Mr. Watt- I mean, Mr. Edward." She stammer shyly.

"No thanks necessary, but we must quickly plan out our next move, else we risk those gems or worse yet my daughter claiming him once more." Edward said to the girl, he stared blankly at her removed-from-reality like stance.

Giving her no time to slack he snapped a finger and continued.

"Being Twins they were a perfectly split bag of traits. Their gem abilities distributed evenly creating harmony between the two separate halves, but human emotions don't function like that!" Edward exclaimed cupping his chin adopting a contemplative stare. "No their emotions were split as well you see, Emilia adopted a more mixed bag of emotions though...her brain being part Gem created the motions she was lacking making her more well-rounded. But Emile adopted the physical traits of a gem. He was cold and concise, he was violent and brash as a child, this emotions that created morals simply don't exist naturally in him. No, he faked having them, he mimicked those emotions from his sister, forms of media, and myself to adapt and blend in!" He announced looking positively overjoyed.

"What we have here is an Emile who no longer sees reason to conform and fake emotion. But! This is dangerous for everyone. His sister kept him tame, now there's no one to keep him in check while they're having this bout in their relationship." He explains to Amber who stares at him intently, like a dog would the hand of its master.

He turns smirking at the screen, flipping through images before a ding on a diagram of Emile body with a heart monitor to its left bearing steadily.

"What we have here young Amber...is a variable."

*LINE HERE*

 **The Day Emile Left**

After sobbing for a few moments Peri carried me back to the warp pad where Garnet stood looking cross with herself.

We all bunched up warped back home. The stream never seemed to take as it did in those few minutes.

"I should have done more." I heard her say.

"What?" I asked aloud staring at Garnet through my puffy red eyes.

"I...foresaw this possibility and I saw several outcomes where it drew us closer together...but what occurred I did not foresee and what transpired was...not pleasant." She said not even looking at me, no her eyes were locked on her feet.

"Wait...you saw this or you saw the things that led to this and you didn't say anything!" I yelled at her.

"Garnet…" Steven said looking at the gem who he most associated with his image of a mother.

"I, warned him of...things that would test us...but I had no idea how he perceived it, he may just be blinded by rage. But now a gem has escaped and is one her way back to homeworld and now the entirety of all our futures is uncertain. We... _ **I**_ threw away a powerful ally and I hope that you will all assist me in finding him once more." She says finally looking up, removing her visor and staring at me her three eyes beginning to tear up.

*LINE HERE*

 **12:56 At The Beach House: Five Days After Emile's Departure**

Rubbing away the sleep from my eyes I stare at the computer screen the words 'acquiring signal' still plastered across my screen in bold letters.

"Hey." Says the solemn voice of Steven as he lifts himself up onto a stool to be at a closer to equal level with me.

"Hi." I reply to never looking away from the screen.

"I went to visit my dad...he's doing okay, says he misses our help at the wash," Steven laughs, "Umm, the gems sa they need our help for a mission, Peri is busy off in town, so I thought I'd invite you." He say extending a hand into my peripheral.

"Sorry lil' buddy I kind of just...want to be alone right now." I say to him as the screen remains unchanging.

"Oh...But!" He begins as Garnet walks through the main house door.

"Steven. Could me and Emilia have moment?" She asks, Steven nods and heads to the bathroom.

"I think a mission might help clear your mind, I already persuaded Perris to tag along, I won't give up till you do the same." She says sitting down next to me her figure towering mine even now that she's sitting.

The lump forms in my throat as the memories begin flooding my mind once more.

The tears springing from my eyes as I begin sobbing again.

"Garnet!" I exclaim bending over the counter, catching her off guard.

"Y-yes?" She replies arms raised in surrender.

"I'm such a horrible sister." I begin unable to hold back the memories. "When I was little. I-I hated being half Gem, but I hated Emile more for loving it so much, I hated how he always followed me around, I hated how-how he thought it was his job to protect me. I hated him for so many stupid reasons!" I shout at the top of my lungs.

"I used to wish he would just disappear so that I could be a normal girl, but-but I miss him so much and I can't help but feel like this is my fault…" I cry as I dig my face to her chest.

Her arms wrap around me and she pats my back.

"There, there. She begins "it's not your fault...it's ours for keeping Lapis Lazuli prisoner...like she was some sort of tool." She says helping me up.

"You know what can help to really clear the mind?" She ask looking at me.

I shake my head no.

"A mission." She say motioning for the warp pad.

*LINE HERE*

They all gather on the pad before it's vibrant white beam removes them from this current place.

As the room becomes empty the computer screen flashes and starts beeping. The bold words in it change and shine.

' **SIGNAL ACQUIRED** ' the monitors display reads.

*LINE HERE*

Hey everyone! Miss me?

Not bad huh, shorter than the last one but just as impactful in my honest opinion.

Emile's a psycho, Emilia is grieving, and Garnet is trying to solve this whole thing...BUT WHY! Could there be some unforeseen events about unfold? Or are things about to settle for season one? Guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out.

Also I wrote this in the span of ~2 or so hours maybe four which is awesome but it also means I'll be taking another albeit short break to build up my stamina for chapter 17 and all that I have planned.

Alright guys have a blast reading, leave a review if you want, and fill next time take it easy.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: We Are The Excavators Emilia is a Part Timer II

Warping back home after that massive fuck up on my part just doesn't feel right.

As the stream around us dissipates I spit out the salt water that almost drowned me, I couldn't hold back that massive inward flow of water after Amethyst and Steven both picked up their own hourglass, in fact I nearly passed out and had to be rescued by Pearl and her crazy gymnastics.

"Damn It!" I shout walking away from the pad, irritated.

"If Emile were there he could've used his gem pulse to locate which one was the correct choice." I say walking over to my laptop now on sleep mode.

"If we focused on what ifs, there would be no room for growth." Garnet replied following Steven to the couch as they both sat looking at the comically curvy hourglass.

My finger taps the power button and he machine whirs back to consciousness, the tab I had open reloading now.

"That was a lot of fun though…" Steven said placing the souvenir next to the makeshift bed he'd mad for Centi who still laid there sleeping like when we left.

"You know what helps me feel better after a botched mission? A cup of tea! Who wants a serving!?" Pearl happily exclaimed.

"YES!" I shouted both arms flying up into the air before racing across my keyboard typing away like a mad-woman.

"That's the spirit! Any other takers!?" Pearl replied and asked the group.

"No! Not that, guys I found Emile!" I shout at them, and they all look at me expectantly.

"Or at least, I found his cell phone, according to this it's in Keystone!" I reply happy at the fact that I know where he is.

"Emilia wait." Garnet begins standing from her spot next to Steven. "Emile right now, if my guess is correct feels betrayed and hurt by everyone he thought or held dearly. Going to him would only serve to push him further away...we should wait for him to come to us. We can continue to track him as long as possible and if he doesn't come back in...let's say ten days then we move to go after him." She says proposing her idea.

Biting down on my lower lip hating the thought of waiting that long, but failing to see a flaw in her reasoning.

I grunt before replying "ok fine." In a dejected tone.

LINE HERE*

The strong winds blasting by his face as he races at top speed toward his next slaughter.

Driving through the empty street crossing over to the next star a thin smirk crossed the demi-humans face as he saw the larger states first city appearing on the horizon.

' _Your dishonorable._ ' He heard the statement ring across his mind like a gong forcing him to come to a screeching halt.

Quickly shooting glances either way he saw no one, and anyone or thing he picked up using his gem pulse was too far away to be heard over the rev o his bike, but that rev was clear as day. He bit back a swear as he smirk turned to a frown.

"So what! Now I'm fightin' fuckin' psychics!?" He questioned summoning his saber and pouting it at the tree line.

' _Not anything so absurd no. What you are about to fight is far more primal and ancient. Sin._ ' The voice said again, but now he picked up on the familiarity between it and his own.

"Fuck off!" He roared swiping at the air frantically.

' _You have lost balance. You let wrath, envy, and jealousy consume you. No longer are you a warrior, you are a toy, a marionette being driven by assumption._ ' The voice explained calmly.

"Horse shit!" He snarled the reply sending his wave attack at the tree line decapitating the first several rows of trees.

' _You are blinded, misguided...allow balance to reform. If you continue down this path only madness will remain._ ' The voice says.

"Says who!?" He roared looking skyward and around him. "You? My sister? That old fuck in the white coat Fuck them I don't need them! I don't need sanity! I don't need any of this shit!" He shouted as a dart flew threw the air piercing his neck, making his senses almost instantly dull.

"Du...Fuq?" He says slowly removing the dart from his neck.

"Approaching target now. Prepare transport carrier." Man dressed in all white said as he stepped out from the opposite tree line.

Clenching his teeth, snickering Emile stuck his sword straight through the concrete with one half hearted jab.

"And, who in the hell are you fucks?" He questioned barely holding back his maniacal chuckle.

Several more men stepped out dressed exactly like the first armed with cattle prods, stun batons, tasers, and tranq' guns.

"We, you half breed slug are the Excavators. We are a group chosen the the true gems, we prepare our planet for their return so that we may give our energy for the superior beings and those of us truly loyal will be reborn into their society!" The man began preaching, arms waving around as he cheeks reddened and his voice rose with excitement.

Emile smirked and had to resist the urge cut him off with a laugh. No laughing wouldn't be enough. He smiled wickedly at the prospect of killing these in-the-wrong-gem-worshipping-fuck-tards'.

In a blink he had vanished from around his encirclement and was planting the underside of his boot with the head of the man standing before him.

The man's head grant awkwardly and rang with an ungodly snap, part f the severed spine even poked through the flesh.

Landing on solid ground not giving his enemies a second to regroup his sword appeared in hand and was already glowing.

"SEA SPLITTER!" He roared sending the large wave of blue energy at his assailants.

There torsos severed like butter, one half going up the other dropping like a stone.

"Ha!" He exclaimed, feeling Ha consciousness quickly fading. His knees buckled and he dropped onto the pavement his blade fading from reality as more men dressed in all white suits began stepping out from around the tree line.

"Well then." One of them said calmly.

"I suppose you were right Issac. Even a half-breed slug like him is capable of immense destructive power.

LINE HERE*

Rubbing her temples Emilia groaned lightly in pain. In a week she could count the number of sleep she received on each toe or finger on her limbs, but this week she broke her previous record for sleep deprivation.

The yawn shook her as Peri walked out in a pair of pajama bottoms and t-shirt that revealed her mid section.

"Mornin' Blue, how'd ya sleep?" She asked casually walking over to the fridge and grabbing one of Emile's remaining bottled iced tea drinks.

Emilia groaned, ever since Emile's departure from the group she's become more and more distant from the rest, and the last few days of no sleep and missions have been grading.

The sun poked through the window and Peri alameda down next to her as carefully ash she could to not wake a mumbling Steven.

Instantly their lips locked and their heads contorted as they moved around each other, softly moaning. Peri brought a hand up and pinched a nerve of her girlfriends neck sending her into an unconscious state.

"That's one problem solved...now for two." She states sitting back taking her girlfriends hand in hers and preparing to return to sleep.

LINE HERE*

It was instantaneous, her mind cleared and she drifted into the welcoming embrace of sleep. As she finally was enveloped in a state of slumber her forehead flowed he Gem emitting its green glow with a faint pink hue. Before from all around her a great expansive hallway formed, and then quickly spread to the infinite horizon creating the endless white expanse.

"Hello." Said a feminine voice catching Peri off guard.

"Ho' shit!" She yelped summoning her shield.

"I'm sorry to have startled you...usually I only get one visitor and under much worse circumstances." Said the voice finally materializing in front of her in the form of a glowing cloud of blue energy.

"Right...sorry I think I'm in the wrong dream scape." Perris replied backing away slowly.

"Oh, no, no, you come here in search of Emile correct, he...isn't as collected as he once was and currently isn't capable of much cognitive thought." The spectral like form explained.

"Wait, how did-?" Peri was cut off ah the specter spoke up once more.

"When you open the mind of another to traverse a dreamscape yours is inadvertently opened as well, I couldn't help but look in to affirm that you mean no I'll will." Her voice was gentle and soothing.

"Right well...I need to talk to Emile, think you could hook me up?" Peri asked, begin to walk around.

"I suppose as much would be feasible...but I warn you what you see might be...jarring? I suppose." She replies waving almost like hand around summoning a door forward. "Please. Follow me." She asked and Peri complied.

LINE HERE*

Yawning and stretching an arm up she felt the head of her significant other resting on her thighs, while Steven stepped out of the shower.

"Oh! Morning Emilia! Want to go get doughnuts?" He asks.

Looking down at the drooling head of Peri and realizing how crazy hungry I am it seemed like a good idea to agree.

"Sure just give me a minute to change." I replied carefully standing and bolting toward mine and Peri's shared room.

Swinging it's closet door open and slipping on a pair of flip-flops, undergarments, jean shorts, and a v-neck before rushing back to meet Steven.

Walking past the main door a thought occurred, "Hey Steven, your dad hasn't called for us to help at work in a while. What up with that?" I asked the hybrid.

"Oh, he says things are slow right now but if he needs us he'd call."

"Oh...Okay."

LINE HERE*

Walking through the door seeing another vastly large and empty room was getting tiring.

"God how many layers does this ass hole have!" I exclaimed walking behind the blue specter.

"Not many more...though now I worry how your being here will affect his perception on reality." She said sounding overly concerned.

"Chill, I've done this a hundred times. Easy. And not once has anyone lost their marbles because of me being here." I reassure her as we step through one last door to see a giant glass boxes, both pa noted with spider-web like cracks, and both smushed right up against one another, with two perfect replicas of Emile in each.

The one to the left was erratic, moving frantically, and paying no mind to the new presence in the room. The other flared at the door, he eyes steely, and her body tense.

"That is sanity and wrath." She began and immediately I became concerned. "Once all of us were one, but we became dependent, thus creating the first split. It took many years but for some reason in these last few month something has been wedging itself between us and it seems as though nothing can bring us back together." The specter uttered the words calmly facing the caged personifications.

"What if I helped lure you all...back together I mean." I offer only for the specter to spare me a faint glance.

"That would be most appreciated." Was all it said as it turned to leave the room.

LINE HERE.*

Walking into the big donut with Steven brought back all sorts of nostalgic feels.

The blonde sat behind the counter looking bored while Lars, is nowhere to be seen. Thankfully.

"HAY SADIE!" Steven exclaims scaring the bejesus out of me.

"Oh, Hey Steven, how's it going Emilia?" She acknowledged us with a nod.

"Nothing much." I lie as I smile walking up to the counter. "Place is looking sort of slow, is it just you today?"

"Sorta' Lars slipped on some spilled soda earlier, so I'm on my own...this is the calm before the storm really. Lunch rush is just around the corner...hey Ugh Emilia how old are you again?" She asked while Steven began his self-service doughnut.

"Huh? Oh, I just turned seventeen." I say to her biting back the bitterness of events following that.

"Hey, Ugh you think you'd mind filing in for Lars just for a little while I mean and of course we'd pay you." Sadie offers while I'm completely caught off guard.

Before I answer Steven phone rings.

"Hi dad!" He shouts into the receiver. "Yeah, Okay, sure thing be there soon." He says hanging up the phone, "Bye guys I'm gonna go employ dad at the wash, I'll be back later!" He shouts running out of the store.

"Welp… sure I'll help." I say as Sadie sighs with relief before rummaging through a box for a shirt for me to wear.

"Alright but before we do any actual work, company rules say that you need to sign off a safety waiver and watch a few training videos." She says through a smile.

LINE HERE*

"So do we have a reason as to why you've been so divided recently?" I asked the blue specter as we approached a final door in the expansive corridor.

"There are several, but the real dividing reason is an alien threat...and no, the irony of that statement is not lost on me." She begins to emit a sound similar to a chuckle familiar to Blues sounds from her being. "A gem here on earth has sent out a distress pulse causing Emile's systems to malfunction." She say standing in front of a blast door.

"A gem? On earth?" I question as he begins opening the door, as it fully opens revealing a vast ocean in the middle of a nasty storm.

"Damn, what the fuck is this?" I asked genuinely surprised at the 'inner world'.

"This is where Emile's consciousness comes while he physically heals, but today is somewhat of an oddity, for today alone he's has made over five visits in the last three hours…" she mumbled.

"Is he here now?" I ask looking around finally realizing that we're standing on a deserted oil rig.

"No, but I have a feeling he'll be here soon." She says to which I raise a brow before she begin floating off toward an exposed section of the rig.

LINE HERE*

My eyes split open and I rip the chains from there place on the walls before sprinting forward jumping through the window into the rom with four 'Excavators' in it all armed with single shot .22 pistols.

Ducking down avoiding the first volley of fire before summoning my saber and separating their feet from the rest of their bodies with a quick slash just above the ankles, the blade dissipates as I push off the floor with all my might reaching the ceiling and spinning behind the body of on of the two I was able to injure, bullets pelt his chest never finding their way out before a roar and throw his body at one of the remaining Excavators with enough force to crack the concrete wall behind him.

As the remaining one helps fumbling in an attempt to reload his gun once more never getting a chance as my hand clamps onto his face lifting him from the floor and slamming him grouch the concrete wall my smile ever widening.

Jumping through the very hole ducking under a blast from an expecting Excavator before skewering him with my blade, leaving him pinned to the wall as I bolt down the sterile hallway.

"Hahaha!" I laugh jumping up and planting a barefoot into the forehead of another hairs sending his head back until a sick snap sounds and the jagged bone pipe out through the skin of his neck.

His body falls with a flop as I duck under the baton swing of another before I deliver a low punch to their groin before hearing a feminine yelp.

She falls onto her knees and I slam mine into her face cracking the glass shield of her helmet sending the jagged shards into her eyes.

"Aaaahhhhh!" She yells falling back in pain.

'Yes. Your so close!' Shouted a voice from within my head forcing me to snarl as I recalled an earlier conversation with another inner voice.

"Shut the fuck up." I roared summoning my blade and rushing a double door further down the hall.

'Please Hurry!" It cried before suddenly becoming quite.

Biting back a swear I burst through the door only to be met with more of the same opposition.

LINE HERE*

"Actually." The specter chirped all of a sudden seemingly realizing something, "I think I just figured out what was the cause of our distress!" She exclaimed a water tendril wrapped around my person causing me to yelp.

"Wait what! But I still need to talk to Emile!" I shouted struggling under the binding strength of the water.

"You will...soon, just be patient." The specter says before suddenly.

"AAAHHHH!" I shout as my eyes split open revealing the living room of the Beach house with Pearl and Garnet sitting at the counter looking...solemn.

LINE HERE*

"Alright so that went by much better than I thought it would!" Smiled Sadie as she handed me fifty some dollars.

"Tell me about it, Mr. Smiley was really happy when he heard me singing his song, he even tipped me!" I laughed my reply as I finished cleaning up the counter.

"Hey um...I really appreciate your help but could you maybe help out with one more thing." Sadie asked beginning to blush.

"Yeah sure I wouldn't say no to a distraction."

"Oh-Oh thanks umm...I was hoping you'd come with me to give Lars these 'get well soon' doughnuts…" She ask as I drop the damp cloth back in the bucket.

Shrugging while giving her a pleasant smile I say "sure why not."

LINE HERE*

Standing in the center of the blood filled room, the carved up carcasses of my enemies strewn about like Christmas ornaments. Everything was finally over...but not before I had ended up filled with led.

"Well…" I say beginning my trudge back toward the entrance to move to part two of the extermination. "...shit." I groan falling forward.

LINE HERE*

" _You seem so much more collected...almost like you were faking your insanity." The blue has said forming within the center of the glass box as I sat with my back to the glass wall._

" _Yeah you wish, nah I really was gone for a while there...but strangely enough things seem to be making sense again. But before I go back to Lia and those secretive shitstains I wanna get all this_ _ **bad blood**_ _out of me first...by Killin' each and everyone of those all-white-Gem-worshippin'-fucktards!" I roared slamming a fist into the glass creating half a dozen spider web fractures in the surface as the thunder clapped._

" _It's nice to have you back…" the gas said calmly reaching out to me._

 _Lightning crashed against the top of the box as she did shattering the glass sending me flying back only to be impaled by a radio antenna just below us. Smiling wickedly I look up the blurring mass of blue as the oil rig sinks into the ocean._

" _See yea, Azul…"_

LINE HERE*

Letting my eyes spring open and instinctively slamming a fist into the throat of the Excavator trying to pick me up, sending him back two feet as he clenched his neck struggling to breath through his crushed windpipe.

The other two in the room extended their baton and rushed me, rolling across the floor on the partially dried blood tripping one of the douchebags before springing up snatching his baton and flinging it at the man cracking his glass mask.

"Lucky I don't shove it up you ass!" I shout as I drop kick him into a jagged piece of rebar coming out of the wall from the previous battle.

"Alright...now where that exit?" I ask no one before beginning my sprint.

LINE HERE*

"So...how long have you and Lars been...umm a thing?" I asked hoping for some conversation as we walked through the neighborhood.

"What!" She shouts surprised by my questions, "I-I-Umm-Oh, geez ugh...no me and ugh Lars aren't-Ugh-dating…" she explains redder than the apple-cherry filing we put into the doughnuts.

"Really!?" I say through a laugh. "The way you act or how Steven talks about you guys makes it seem like you've been dating for a while now…" I trailed off looking at our upcoming destination.

"No, no, me and Lars are just...friends you know. We have a lot of great memories together, and we're almost always hanging out so it's easy to see why Steven got confused." She said sighing.

"We've been friends the longest, and he just...Ugh I don't even know anymore I hate when I start talking about him because I start rambling about how we always play video games or watch horror movies together or...or...Ugh! See what I mean?" She asked as we walked up the house.

Before replying I rang the doorbell and started listening for anyone coming to the door. Once I hear the trudging of slippers approaching I smile.

"Well then...I hope that you forgive for me for what I'm about to do and what's to come." I say before running off.

"Wait what!?" She shouts as I get out of hearing range.

LINE HERE*

Opening the door and looking down to see Sadie was...weird. "Oh, Hey Sadie, what's going on?" I ask still half asleep.

"Oh…umm, work was good! I ah...got some part time help and ahhhhh, I brought you these to say get well soon, so...OKAY BYE!" She slams a brown paper bag into my chest before running off, her face looking unusually red.

'Okay, weirder.' I think to myself as I ignore the biting pain in my back, sitting back in the easy chair flipping on the T.V. To some dumb broadcast about a murder in Keystone.

Unwrapping the bag and removing the first doughnut seeing something written on top of it.

'Love, Sadie.' At which I squeal almost flipping out of the chair.

LINE HERE*

"How was your nap?" Asked Garnet after a seriously uncomfortable moment of silence.

"Annoying…" I groan out getting up from the couch. "Honestly I swear he's such a clod!" I exclaim heading for the showers.

"Was it something I said?" Asked Garnet to Pearl as I rounded the corner.

LINE HERE*

Running through these boring ass reper I've corridors was getting on my nerves now, and worst of all…

"THAT FUCKING RINGING IN MY EARS WON'T STOP!" I roared sending a _Sea Splitter_ into the group of Excavators sitting behind the barricades.

"Fuck...I'm...actually out...of breath." I groan starting a jog once again.

'Just how big is this fucking place _really_!' I thought to myself.

'Turn left.' Said a voice as the ringing switched to a higher pitch.

"Shut it!" I roared at no one turning right instead and picking up the pace ignoring the sweat pouring down my face and the burning feeling in my lungs.

'Don't stop at the first door on your right.' The voice said causing my eyes twitch as I kicked open that very door shooting yo my hand with my middle finger clearly extended.

Several men and a woman in lab coats stood there surrounding a pedestal with a purple gemstone resting on it.

My eyes widening, as my blood boils all over again at the sight of those damn coats and the possibility of that gem belonging to who I think it does.

"You mother fuckers!" I snarl running into the room sword fully drawn.

LINE HERE*

"Sir! The subject has escaped and is rampaging through the facility and none of our containment efforts are working, if this keeps up he'll acquire specimen 3F!" Shouted Byron from the doorway, his mask in hand and his suit unzipped revealing a yellow 'Pokémon' shirt underneath.

"Yes.A shame truly...I suppose we'll simply have to destroy this facility and retreat to Headquarters." I say the hound Excavator removing a golden revolver from its place in my bottom left hand drawer.

"Sir?" Byron ask noticing the arm in my hand.

"Sorry lad, you're just an expendable." I say shooting his knee cap. "It be different if you were a ranked officer or one of the _Celestials_ but seeing as you not leaving you here actually benefits the organization." I explain to him exiting the office and making my way toward the elevator.

LINE HERE*

 **SHICK**

'And that's the last of them.' I think as I sever the male scientist head. Before reaching over and grabbing the gem.

"Hey, you better be Amethyst and not that fucking annoying voice in my head or imma kick your ass." I groan before beginning my walk to any exit.

As I approach the door I see several Excavators running in a panic. Raising a brow at this but feeling completely uninterested as I just move to walk before a message sounds off over the P.A.

"Thank you all Excavators for your service, you have _five minutes_ before the base explodes."

"Oh...well shit." I say before jamming my blade into the ground and making off full sprint toward the stairs.

Leaving the room running down the first hallway and making a left and then two eights brought me up to not only the stair but several Excavators who lay there trampled.

Ignoring that as I take to the stairs two, three, four steps at a time, rushing for the top floor exit.

Making it to the top of the stairs thoroughly soaked in sweat and out of breath a countdown ticking away sitting at around sixty some odd seconds before _ **boom**_.

An old man in a pristine white suit stands in front of massive glass walls his gray hair slicked back, and a golden revolver in hand, another Excavator with him

"Hey!" I shout getting their attention. "Your a pair of massive fuckwads!"

Beginning my run at them I didn't expect his aim to be as good as it was, because at thirty-fuck-you-feet he managed to blow a my left arm clean off at the elbow, but thankfully my 'wincing' at the pain fucked up his second shot as it only tore a chunk out of my calf.

'10' the speaker announced.

"Let's go." The man said beginning his walk out of the building.

'9' It continues as I began hauling myself toward the door.

'8'

'7'

'6'

'5'

'4'

'3'

"Oh fuck this is gonna sting!" I snarled pulling myself up the steps my eyes locking on the door handle

'2'

'1'

 **BOOM!**

Stepping out into the cold night air was nice, the warm rush as the hot air from the explosion woffs over our backs as I reach for my mobile device

"Damn...think he lived through that one too?" Whistled Mason as I waited for my helicopter, whilst I wrote out a message on my touch screen, before sliding it back into my breast pocket.

It wasn't a long wait as the whirling sound of the blades began approaching.

It hovered some fifty feet above us as the rope ladder dropped down for us to latch onto.

As I grabbed it and Mason followed, we didn't make it at before a wave of blue energy shot out of the fire cutting the helicopter in half causing it to explode, and sending me and Mason into free fall.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Shouted My would be guard.

Ignoring him raising the revolver once more shooting him between the eyes and wrapping his arms around me prepping myself to use him as a way to cushion my fall.

The thud sounded dull but felt harsh like thunder.

"Damn…" I moaned realizing my plan half worked and I was sitting her with a fractured leg.

If nothing else all this would be fine...at least until I saw it. That demonic bastard stepping out of the roaring flames looking crispier than the bacon I had for breakfast with a sword in hand that looked about ready to fall apart, but what really caught my eyes was the pristine blue gem in his right hand and glistening purple gem in his left?

He stumbled over to me, his flesh dark black with patches of red from left over blood, one eyes socket empty save fire the white gooey remnants of his eye and a shining white-blue light like mist in his other as he walked over to me

" it then!" I shouted at him feeling the lump forming in my throat.

He cocked his head to the side raising his sword arm only for the blade to crack and finish shattering into light.

He dropped his weight onto my stomach knee first before raising his left hand and bringing down the purple gem with all his force in a collision with my nose.

The cartilage snapped and blood splattered down my face, and I couldn't hold back the yelp of pain.

He raised his arm again and again, again, again until my jaw was broken, my skull was caving in, my left eye ruptured… I stared at the rat bastard with my sole good eye, the blood filling my mouth poured out as I gurgled the words again.

"Fuckin' finish it!" And for a long moment the bastard just sat there on top of my stomach before slumping over and stumbling into a bush before the light in his left eye finished dying out, and the body rolled down the hill.

LINE HERE*

" _Holy shit that hurt so much more than I thought it would!" I roared rocking back and forth inside the glass box._

" _And you held off your healing for quite awhile." Azule said as her form materialized just a foot or so away from me._

" _Oh, I wanna die!" I moan wrapping my arms around myself._

" _In a way, you just did…" Azul explained solemnly._

" _Yeah whatever, just finish it up and send me back." I say forcing myself up to stand._

" _As you wish." Is her reply as her hand reaches for my chest causing the rig to whine as one leg gives in to the stress as it falls over sinking into the sea forcing me to fall with it into the cold water, where a shark quickly rushes me clamping its jaws around my waist._

LINE HERE*

Cracking my eyes open staring up at the round face of a purple lady with white esk hair.

"Okay...so not who I thought." I say sitting up ignoring her smile and tearing up eyes. "Introduction please." I say cracking my knuckles and standing up to do some stretches.

"I am Amethyst-"

"Yeah got it Amethyst was all I needed." I groan looking up at the hill. "Fuck what a night…" I moan looking around.

"It's nice to meet you Lap-"

I cut her off again, "Nuh-Uh, only half of that I'm Lazuli, though I prefer Emile if you wouldn't mind, so look you gonna stick with me now or you gonna run back to homeworld too." I spit out sounding more annoyed than I probably meant to.

"No bu all means I'll stay with you!" She exclaimed standing up revealing her tall stature, broad shoulders, and gem on her right shoulder. All in all she's closer to 'Garnet in appearance than 'Amethyst'.' I think to myself before motioning for her to follow me back up the hill.

The climb was short and easy, but seeing the smoldering pile of concrete and rebar was an uneasy sight, the realization my phone was still in there was even more damning.

"Wait…" I say as my eyes scan the field. "Fuck! He gone!" I shout running over to the spot of last night's beat down to find a dirty golden revolver in the place of where I was hoping to find a corpse.

"Fuck!" I kicked up the dirt before scooping up the revolver and tucking it in my pants.

"What's wrong _Emile_?" Amethyst ask walking up to me.

"Our captor got away...or some one recovered his body. Either way I have no way to confirm the fate of that gray bastard." I groan before sighing in resignation sending a pulse out into the wilderness pickin up a pleasant signature not far away.

"Come on, let's go get my bike, and then we gotta' head home for you meet some people." I say beginning our trek into the wilderness.

LINE HERE*

 **Authors Note:**

What's up guys! Another chapter done wrapping up (for the most part) this little arc of the story. I like these because it allows me to tell several stories at once (even if I'm less than proficient at doing such) I hope you enjoyed this little section of tale and I hope you enjoyed the introduction of the "Excavators!" While I drew from several sources for them one being Team Rocket from pokemon and the other being 'The Iron Kings' from Vendicor's series "A Tale of Jade" my ideas for them will be explained later on but just know this they're more cult than crime syndicate.

ALSO! What astonished me was the fact that this chapter has a higher word count than chapter 15 which is insane considering the events that transpired. I actually considered breaking this into two 2.5K long chapters but thought it would be mean and unfair to split the story unnecessarily. Especially since I took that two week break and all.

Alright guys have a blast reading, leave a review if you want, and fill next time take it easy.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: A Glimpse of Perris' Past

Making our way through the brush stepping over various fauna as we reach the road where my bike sits careened against a tree.

"Is that your craft _Emile_?" Amethyst ask me as I pull it toward myself to level it before hopping on and inserting the key into the ignition still not answering her question.

Smirking at her I say, "Yeah, this is my craft, just get on, we have a lot of ground to cover."

"Your not like any Lapis Lazuli I've ever met, all of them preferred using their aqua wings to fly but you seem to almost have a distaste for air travel." She was sitting in the bike locking her arms around my waist.

"I already tolds ya, I ain't a _Lapis_ I'm a **Lazuli**!" I exclaim over the roar of the motor finally picking up speed.

"So you say but I'm not sure I see the difference!" She yells in my ear almost making me want to turn and jam an elbow into her stomach.

"You'll figure it out on your own soon enough!" I shout entering the freeway.

* * *

"Mr. Edward, it would seem Emile has escaped the _Excavators_ and is now traveling with an Amethyst type gem." Amber says into the line.

"It was to be expected, the minute I began pondering it I saw through his rouse. The little faker was never mad, just needed time to blow off steam lest he explode in his sisters face...we'll have more opportunities to bring him over to our side soon, for now keep observing." I reply hanging up the phone and clicking a switch to let Claire know to send in the next board member.

* * *

Pearl sat by the house window with a solemn look on her faces.

"Should we tell her that she's scaring away Jamie or just be overjoyed that he isn't gonna try and flirt with me whenever I go to get the mail from now on?" I ask Peri who sits up from her spot on the couch, letting the blanket and ice pack slide to the floor.

"Honestly Blue, if it weren't for the fat that I feel like roadkill, I'd be on my way to the post office to wreck some face…" She groans rubbing her arms as she feel a chill.

"Yeah whatever." I say kissing her forehead and laying her back down.

"Hey blue." Peri says before I turn away.

"Promise that no matter what cool adventure presents itself to you today...that you'll stay here and take care of me." She says sticking her tongue out making a 'bleh' sound.

Smiling I look down and at her and say, "Sure thing Per."

* * *

"So what is your home base like!? Are you in charge? How many Armadas do you have!?" Amethyst yells as we finally reach the state line for Beach City.

"It's a house, not easily defendable but could be worse. No I'm not, and I don't have any…" I reply speeding up for the sheer fact that the wind might drown her out.

'REALLY!' Her voice shouts in my head making me swerve. 'You seem like such a natural leader!' She continues as I scowl.

Unable to respond I race into beach city kicking mounds of dust and sand as we pass by the residential area and start approaching the boardwalk.

Amethyst leans over me mouth agape as the temples statue comes into view.

"WOAH!" She shouts as I come to a screeching stop, letting a storm of sand wash over us.

The door of the house flies open and the gems rush out with Steven and Lia standing at the door looking...expectantly at the cloud of smoke.

As the sand dies down and the gems lax at seeing me, I scratch the back of my head and remove myself from the bike.

"Hey, I brought a peace offering…" I joke looking over the bunch of secretive dip-wads.

"Is that?" Pearl begins.

"Can't be…" Garnet says

"It's me!?" Amethyst exclaims.

"EMILIE!" Lia and Steven both shout as They run down to the beach to greet us.

Lia wraps her arms around me in a tight hug while Steven hugs my leg.

"Yeah, missed you guys too, now let go before you suffocate me!" I shout patting my sisters shoulder.

"Hello, I am Amethyst of the Zeta Kindergarten, I am gem-" she begins before I turn around and cover her mouth only for her to keep blabbering.

"She likes to drone on...a lot." I say as Amethyst begins listing things off on her fingers.

"I...can't believe it…" Pearl says walking around us.

"Hey Garnet." I say removing my hand from Amethyst mouth as she adopts a look of contemplation as walk away from the group with the stoic gem.

"Yes Emile?" She asks me.

"I'm...sorry I...may have overreacted…" I sigh and groan the words, Garnet places a hand on my shoulder.

"If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs." She says before walking back to the other gems.

"What the fuck?" I mutter before following begins her.

"So, My whilst the majority of my skill set is combat and reconnaissance I do have basic knowledge of engineering, commanding, and colonizing." Amethyst says while our Amethyst looks up at her expectantly.

"Okay well for the sake of _all_ our sanity we'll refer to our Amethyst as such and you will be addressed as...Amy." I scratch my head, 'god that name is horrible!' I can't help but think.

She stiffens before bending her arms in the shape of a diamond, similarly to a picture from moms journal.

"Yes sir, understood sir!" She calls out making the rest of the gems recoil.

Looking around I wave it off before heading inside, Amy hit on my heels with everyone else's slowly following.

But imagine my surprise when I see Perris prone form sprawled out on the couch with a face as red as the blood I used to paint those Excavators hallways.

"Hey!" She coughed out, "looks whose home." Exerting some optimism as she vomited

Out the words.

"Hey!" I say walking over to her until I'm right by her.

"I don't know what reason you think you had but you go prancing around my head ever again, and even Lia won't be able to keep me from cutting you to bits." I say with a pleasant smile pulling back as the rest come in, before saying in a louder voice.

"And That's just our little secret Mm'kay." I say before walking up to the temple door and hitting the second button to access my room.

* * *

"...Ugh, should I even ask?" Blue ask sitting down and picking the bowl of soup she's been feeding me back up from the coffee table.

"No, not if you love me...also who's tall, purple, and looks like she lives in the gym?" I ask Blue pointing to the obvious new gem.

"Oh her, she's a gem Emile brought home, still waiting to hear the story behind that, and we call her Amy so as not to confuse the two Amethyst." She explains blowing on the spoon letting the steam coming off the yellow liquid to blow in my direction.

"Oh...ok." I reply opening my mouth to be spoon fed.

"Emilia, Steven, would you two like to come on a mission to confirm the working order of some warp pads?" Pearl ask as Garnet and Amethyst walk over to the warp pad.

"I would very much like to come!" Amy exclaims, from behind Pearl making her jump.

"Oh...well sure." Pearl relies as Steven Bonn rushes the warp pad in his pink hoodie, and cheese-burger backpack.

"You guys go ahead, I promised Peri I'd stay with her today." I reply shoving another mouthful of soup into her pie hole, her cheeks becoming slightly redder under her blush.

"Alright then, be safe you two!" They exclaim before being enveloped in the white stream of energy.

Peri groans, before saying.

"Alright fine, you've waited long enough...I'll tell you my origin story." She says sitting up wrapping both blankets around her person.

I let my mouth hang open in a moment of excitement.

"Alright, is the best place to start is probably near the end."

* * *

The sun came up over the dim horizon hitting my eyes forcing me to groan and curse my lack of curtains.

Kicking off the blanket and vaulting over the railing of the bunk the bed, achieving a perfect landing on the creaky wooden floor of the barn.

Staring across the second floor looking over A.D.S.L.T-

* * *

"Wait, What the hell is a A.D.S.L.T?" Blue ask me with a raised brow.

"It's an acronym for Alternate. Dimension. Signal. Locator. and Transporter." I reply sneezing into the blanket covering me.

Blue just gives me an incredulous stare.

* * *

Now finally after months of work, planning, and procrastination have finally given birth to an _almost_ fully functional prototype.

Walking over and hugging the framed picture of my mom and dad, before picking up my assault rifle and walking down the steps outside the barn.

The long since deserted tents, filled with dust, spider webs, and holes after heir occupants...deserted them.

Ignoring the solemn sight and keeping forward past the dead corn stalks, rotten and rotting tomatoes, and stepping past the squash have way to a perfect view of the dilapidated ruins of beach city.

Letting my gem act as a flashlight I keep walking into the green mist set over the town.

Extending my left foot out I began my daily treks into town, they may have been deserted but that didn't mean some places had been completely picked clean of their supplies.

 **3 HOURS LATER**

Stepping out of the old big doughnut, mypack slug around a single shoulder, as I hopped over some rubble adjusting my bandanna.

When a soft rumbling came from a collapsed fry shop just around the corner.

My feet acted before I did, as I walked over to the rumbling, as I approached I noticed the wobbly supports beams that lay in clutter on the boardwalk, but suddenly an yellow tentacle with a red eyeball at the end blinked before it began slinking back inside, and with one more rumble, a white, cylindrical form burst from the mess of planks and beams with a screech, it's hands were a mix of yellow and white, it's several eyes were red, and it's head was comprised of tentacle/hairlike tendrils that whipped around furiously. But something on its body caught my attention.

It's ripped up clothing was familiar enough, but the name tag over it's left breast had a name, Peter.

"Uncle Petey?" I asked hopefully, before dodging out of the way to avoid some stray attack.

It roared, and several other of the hybrid monsters stepped out of their rudely interrupted slumber.

LINE HERE*

"What what!" Exclaimed Blue staring at me wide eyed, tears were beginning to touch at the corners of my eyes like they always did when I thought about it.

"Let's just say, Dad and the diamonds weren't on good terms...so one day, things got out of hand and...they showed up with a weird amp looking machine. It amplified their song and added a strange wave to it, it turned, almost the whole world into these half Gem half human monsters. Dad saved most of beach city with his Bubble, but mom. She got shattered during their fourth invasion." I explained years now strolling down my cheeks…

"Per. You can stop. I don't want to see you cry." She said placing a soft hand to my face.

"No." I replied wiping the tears, no doubt more would fall, but I needed to look strong for this. "It's time you knew more about me."

* * *

I turned and ran as a larger pink gem monster rose, it's dark brown hair curled off of its dragon like forehead revealing three horns in the shape of a crown, it roared and the monsters followed after it.

I reached for my bag cursing at the fact I had dropped it When now as first attacked, and swore again when I noticed they were closing in, I reached for my belt and removed the stun grenade, my last one, from its holster before pulling the pin, counting to three, and dropping it at the feet of the monster group, their pinkish leader shrugged it off, while the others stopped for several seconds after being blindsided or deaf-end so suddenly.

I ran faster, taking tigrnturns and back alleys to get a short lead on them. Running up to the barn I shouted, "Defense system online, Danger Level: Omega!"

As the words left my mouth, seven dust covered, flying bits flew out of the van with ama nine guns and began letting loose a spray of bullets that the monsters quickly shrugged off.

Ignoring their whine, and the pound whiting of my machines attempting to pull them away, I began feverishly thinking with my A.D.S.L.T. I punched in a few dozen random coordinates that vaguely matched my math from the previous test, before hitting the five sending timer and standing in the pad, the machine 'whired' before orange and yellow sparks came out as a stream of white light similarly to the Warp pads engulfed me.

The pink monster broke through the barn, a bot crushed between his dragon jaws, I stared at him before muttering absentmindedly.

"Bye, dad."

* * *

Now Blue was the one with tears in her eyes as her arms draped around me, He voice low as she muttered the word 'sorry' or 'so sorry' I hugged back and let her take me in.

Swallow get the sourness building up in my throat I spoke one more time.

"Apparently interdimensional travel leads to bouts of memory loss, up to twenty hours or more lost. But it didn't take long for them to come back, and it took even less for me to build my composure." I replied as she kissed my warm forehead, and helped me to bed.

"Okay, I think that enough for one day...like seriously it's even dark outside." She said as I turned to look, before we saw an explosion off in the distance.

"What the!?" I exclaimed as Blue rubbed my back.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that was Greg, Steven, and Pearls rocket… I'm sure they're fine." She explained as we continued to bed.


	19. Returning From a Long Abscense

Hovering inches above the water was the fused form of the twins, Liam. The slicked back long spiky blue hair drenched in a mixture of sweat and salt water. The water halo on his back spread an extra set of wings and he could feel something rushing him.

In a second two water forms of himself came bursting from the sea surface, blades similar to his own in hand, ducking down to avoid the blades thrust the edge of both sabers pierced the other water clone turning them both back into puddles.

A set of hands gripped his ankles and dragged him beneath the surface, the solid form of water stared back at him as he sent his bare foot into its face crushing its skull inward creating another puddle and setting himself free at the same time.

Bursting from the surface his wings spread far as he flew high into the air. A solid fist coated in ice slammed into his gut sending him reeling and the blue clone seemed to snicker as he created several copies of himself and they began their descent on Liam.

Forced back down to just over the surface of the sea, Liam glided over its crystal level avoiding fiat by the dozen and at the same time sending a flurry of his own at the clones.

One clone got around him and both hands extended turning Liam's wings to solid ice, forcing the original to drop the mobility and stand on the surface of the water.

Encircled now punches and kicks came from all directions. Liam moved like the liquid he manipulated dodging as much as possible but several strikes hit, and they hit hard. Every clone he burst simply split into three more. Before long there was a small militia beating down on him.

Ice coated fist slammed into his side, back, and face.

Finally the last string burst and his gem began to glow. His eyes became a glazed white and the water clones became motionless. Liam moved his head slowly across the militia of clones before they suddenly dropped at their head with both arms as if in massive pain and burst into little droplets. In seconds the entire water surface in a kilometer radius was frozen solid and Liam's rage subsided.

His form became a white silhouette before it split into the twins.

On the right laying face down, with short spiky blue hair was the male twin, Emile Lazuli Wattson. His lean muscled form rose from the icy surface with a scornful look of defeat on his face. His yin shaped gem stone looked a darker blue than normal and his mood was just as foul.

Across from his was the still prone body of his, curvy, well-defined sister, Emilia Lapis Wattson. Her long blue hair went all the way down her back covering the faint scar on the side of her stomach.

Both wore nothing more than their swimming attire and both were just about fed up with the solitary environment.

"I miss the gems...and Per." Whined Emilia as she sat up and looked over at her brother who looked about ready to snap someone's neck.

He looked over his eyebrows still slumped down in frustration his shoulders rising and falling with each hard breath. Finally he found it in himself to sigh in resignation and admit defeat.

"I miss Amethyst cooking." He groaned covering his face, his muscles flexed and his well toned and defined physique made his sister chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"You sure have gotten a lot stronger Emi."

"I don't feel any stronger."

"Have you seen yourself? You look like you could lift a mountain!"

"Yeah look, honestly I feel as weak as I did back during that whole Island Adventure thing with Steven." His eyes landed in the now healed scar in his sisters stomach.

Emilia brought a hand up and fiddled with her hair as she waited for him to continue.

"I feel so fucking useless, I'm a hair trigger away from snapping on my friends, I'm too weak to face off against the new gem monsters we come across, and if I spend one more night in this fucking island getting the shit kicked out of me by our fusions water clones I'm gonna kill a whole county!"

Emilia laughed again this time melting the ice beneath his feet sending him plummeting into the cold water.

"Alright, then how's about I help you cool off?" She laughed, until toned arms burst from the ice and pulled her through the solid construct into the frigid sea.

"Emi what the hell!?" She questioned quickly climbing out.

"What?" He questioned pulling himself free from the cold water, "I was helping you cool off."

"Whatever." She said straining her hair.

"I want to go back to beach city now."

"Finally! Let's go pack up camp. Perri is gonna be so jealous at how much buffer I got!" Emilia squealed.

"Oh yeah, she's totally gonna drool over your rock hard four pack." Emile laughed as he slid to the shire.

Steven and Connie stared at each other. Their relationship had really been brought to the forefront when they wen rob their Island Adventure.

Soft streaks of red painted their cheeks as they stared into each others eyes. Slowly their heads moved closer and closer. Until the warp stream activated and they fell apart.

Both of them now on the floor away from one another turned to star at the figure appearing on the pad.

"Honey we're home!" Shouted an enthusiastic male half gem that jumped across the room to land at Stevens feet before picking him up and giving him a death hug. All the camping gear he had stepped to his back had fallen down onto the warp pad.

"Emile! Your back!" Steven called returning the hug.

"Hi Connie, long time no see." Emilia smiled at the girl who avoided looking at the other half gem. The guilt from their island excursion returning. Emilia's exposes stomach not doing anything to help.

"Ah I'm so glad to be home!" Announced Emile setting his little pal down to Walt's over to the kitchen and devour the first thing he saw.

"Hey Steven, I have a shift at the library coming up, but I'll see you after Kay?" Connie explained as she headed out the door with a wave.

"Kay, see you there!" Steven called back as he fell back with a grunt.

"So you and Connie then? Took you long enough." Emile chuckled through a mouth fool of chaaps.

"N-no it's not like that!" Steven exclaimed covering his blushing cheeks.

"Save it buddy, we all know after your little stunt on the island. Though your relationship isn't half as funny as Lars and Sadie's!" Emile laughed coughing up his snack as he fell over.

"Well I see you two have a lot of catching up to do. I'm going to go and kiss my girlfriend. A lot." And with that Emilia was out the door leaving these two behind to joke and reminisce.

Running down the steps, hitting the sand hard before kicking forward the exited blue haired girl ran, ran as fast as her newly strengthened legs could carry her. Until she ran smack dab into the green haired girl she'd been missing all week long on her training retreat.

"Blue!" The green haired girl exclaimed before her lips were brought against Emilia's. Passion and desire brought this moment and it lasted all of two minutes before they pulled apart for air.

Their cheeks pink, and their smiles wide.

"I missed you blue."

"I missed you more Per."

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

Yes I am back, and while I'm not sure for how long, considering graduation is right around the corner and work has been a massive bitch, but I'll do as much as I can to deliver higher quality uploads in a more consistent basis.

This chapter is more filler, if tor paying attention then you noticed I skipped a few episodes and mentioned one in particular more than once, things have happened in this little three week time skip, and who know how everyone is handling it.


End file.
